0s and 1s
by FallOutGirl1
Summary: Set in an AU where Kurt never went to spy on the warblers and instead made a new friend online. Virtual!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Maybe it's not an original idea, but it's one I like and I'm disappointed that every fic I've read seems to be abandoned midway :(. If there is interest I'll make sure this is finished. For anyone who has come here after reading my other fic 'remember me' yes that has pretty much finished but I'm still going write a prologue for it, I've just been super busy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he entered his bedroom and sank into a chair. He sat for a moment, just relishing the feeling of being back home. He leant forward to turn his computer on and stood up to grab his bag that he'd dropped at the door. Listening to the sound of the computer's fan kick into action and the hard drive start to spin he took some clothes out of his bag. They were the clothes he had gone to school in before he had received a slushy facial and been forced to change.<p>

He looked at the red dye on one of his favourite shirts and hoped it wouldn't stain. Checking his monitor he noticed the familiar windows login screen. He quickly typed in his password and while his desktop was loading, he ran downstairs to put his clothes in the washer.

Back in his room his computer had finished loading and was now displaying his desktop. He smiled at the photo he was still using as his desktop wallpaper. It was the photo his glee club had taken for the 2009 year book. Of course it had been defaced in every copy of the year book available in the library, but he still had a copy that was untarnished.

The photo disappeared as a web browser window took his place. Kurt scrolled through the latest updates of his twitter feed before checking his Facebook. No notifications. Browsing his feed he noticed Rachel had shared a new video she had uploaded to Youtube. He rolled his eyes and scrolled past, stopping at a Link Artie had shared.

" Omegle - Talk to strangers!"

He read the description, a website where you were randomly matched up to chat with strangers. It sounded a lot like chat roulette. He remembered when he had visited that particular site thinking he might find someone interesting to talk to, or just have a nice conversation with someone. He was immediately matched up to a man wearing a wifebeater who winked before moving the camera down. Kurt shrieked and quickly closed the window before looking behind him to double check that his door was closed. He hadn't been back to the website since.

He shook the memory out of his mind and carried on scrolling before he started to recognise the updates as the ones he'd read the day before. He checked his friends list. No one online. He brought up his msn window. One person online, Jacob Israel. Kurt swiftly changed his status to 'appearing offline'.

He opened Spotify and put his WICKED playlist to shuffle. Spinning absentmindedly in his chair, he sighed again. Carole and his Dad were both still at work and Finn was at football practise. He stopped his chair mid spin to refresh facebook. No updates. Clearly everyone else must have better things to do then sit at their computer. Kurt stared at his web browser for a bit before typing Omegle into the address bar.

He noticed there were two options, video or text. Without stopping to think about it he clicked text

"You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!"

**Stranger:** Sup

**You:** Hello

**Stranger**: ASL?

Kurt snorted and clicked the 'next' button.

**You:** Hi.

**Stranger**: Hey sexy, looking for some fun?

Kurt clicked 'next' again. And again. And again...

**Stranger:** Hi!

**You:** Hello

**Stranger:** How are you, Stranger?

**You:** Bored, obviously, why else would I be here?

**Stranger:** To talk to wonderful people like me?

**You:** Hm, that must be it.

**Stranger:** You come on here a lot then?

**You:** First time actually, saw a link on Facebook.

**Stranger:** And what do you think?

**You:** I'm not sure yet.

**Stranger:** For what it's worth, it's a good site. I've had a lot of interesting discussion on here. You have to 'Next' your way though the trolls and idiots first though.

**You:** Should I click 'Next' then? ;)

**Stranger:** Well that's not very nice :(. Maybe I should 'next' you!

**You:** I'm just kidding. Please don't! You're the first person on here who seems slightly normal.

**Stranger:** Ok I won't! So tell me something about yourself.

**Stranger:** You've gone quite on me.

**You:** I'm trying to think of something.

**Stranger:** There's no wrong answer :p.

**You:** Well you tell me something then.

**Stranger:** I like Football.

**You:** Ok, I like scarves.

**Stranger:** Lol, well I appreciate fashion too.

**You:** I LIVE for fashion!

**Stranger:** Really? Do you work in fashion?

**You:** I'm still in high school. Maybe one day.

**Stranger:** I see, I'm in high school as well.

**You:** Isn't it just the MOST fun?

**Stranger:** I'm sensing some sarcasm.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before reminding himself that he was talking completely anonymously. This person didn't even know his name. He could say whatever he wanted.

**You:** Being gay and being in high school seems to be somewhat incompatible.

**Stranger:** Having a hard time?

**You:** You could say that. I'm out. I'm proud. I've been dealing with the repercussions of that for a year. Recently though it seems to be worse.

**Stranger:** I actually get how you feel. I got picked on at my old school and it really pissed me off.

**You:** What happened?

**Stranger:** I moved schools.

**You:** I can't see how it would be different for me at another school. At least I have friends here.

**Stranger:** It's not like that at every school, but you shouldn't have to move. Sometimes I regret running away.

**You:** Why did they pick on you?

**Stranger:** If you asked them they would say it's because I'm gay. But it's because THEY are ignorant and small minded.

**You:** You're gay? And everyone at your new school is fine with it?

**Stranger:** I am. And we have a zero tolerance bullying policy here, no matter who you are.

**Stranger:** You've gone quiet again Stranger. Don't go 'next'ing me!

**You:** Sorry... that just sounds really nice.

**Stranger:** It is, but you don't have to run away. Intolerance is just ignorance. You heard why bullies walk in groups of 5?

**You:** Why?

**Stranger:** Because they each have a fifth of a personality ;)

**You:** Lol. That sounds about right :)

**Stranger:** What's your name?

**You:** Why do you want to know my name?

**Stranger:** So when I tell my friends about the cool guy I talked to I can refer to him by name.

**You:** Lol.. well what's your name?

**Stranger:** Blaine

**You:** Kurt

**Stranger:** I have to go Kurt, but I'd like to talk to you again.

**You:** How?

**Stranger:** Do you have msn?

Kurt bit his lip. The point of this was to talk to someone anonymously. This guy, Blaine, seemed nice but he wasn't sure he wanted to give him any personal details. What if he turned out to be a 50 year old guy who liked boys and started stalking him? Kurt was slightly paranoid about online privacy, he had enough of bullies at school he didn't want them to find him online as well. That was why his social media settings were always set to private and he never used usernames or email addresses that could identify him. Kurt reasoned that Blaine already knew his first name, his msn wouldn't give any more information away so he typed his email address into the chat window.

**Stranger: **Cool, I'll add you when I get back. Talk to you soon!

**You: **See ya

**Stranger**: Oh and Kurt?

**You:** Yes?

**Stranger:** Courage

_**Your conversational partner **__**has disconnected**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Since there is interest I'll definitely be continuing with this Fic. Hope you like it :). Also I'm from the UK so please excuse me if I get any of the US terminology or slang wrong! **

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger:<strong> Courage

_**Your conversational partner**__**has disconnected**_

Kurt smiled at the word on the screen then heard the sound of front door and heavy footsteps. He ran downstairs to greet his dad and all thoughts of his new friend left his mind.

A few hours later he returned to his room with freshly laundered clothes in his hand. He put them away with care and returned to his computer. After nudging his mouse the screen came back to life. There on his MSN screen was a popup, someone was trying to add him. He frowned at the unfamiliar email address before remembering his conversation earlier with the guy who said his name was Blaine.

He hovered the cursor over the confirm button but didn't click. He'd never added someone to his msn that he didn't know in person. He looked at his display picture, it was a picture of Kurt and Mercedes giving their 'Diva' poses. He clicked on the picture and changed it to one of the default msn display pictures before finally clicking 'accept', figuring that he could block him if he didn't want to talk to him anymore.

A second later a notification appeared in the bottom right of his screen "Blaine says: Hey!".

**Kurt:** Hello again

**Blaine:** I was starting to think that you might have given me a fake email

**Kurt:** I thought about it ;)

**Blaine:** :o

**Kurt:** I don't normally give my email to people I don't actually know

**Blaine:** That's probably a good idea. But there's no harm in just talking. No personal information need be exchanged :)

**Kurt:** I guess

**Blaine:** And I promise I'm not a 40 year old man pretending to be a high school student

**Kurt:** If you were, that is exactly what you would say. You're grooming me, aren't you?

**Blaine:** Oh no, you've uncovered my secret plan!

**Kurt:** lol so what grade are you?

**Blaine:** I'm a sophomore, you?

**Kurt:** Junior

**Blaine:** Hm, maybe it's me that should be worried ;)

**Blaine:** BRB

Kurt giggled and waited for Blaine to return.

**Blaine:** Ok! So I think we've established that neither of us are sexual predators?

**Kurt:** I think so

**Blaine:** So what are you doing?

**Kurt:** I'm talking to you aren't I?

**Blaine:** Nothing else? I'm so honoured!

**Kurt:** Well what are you doing?

**Blaine:** Listening to music and getting some homework done

**Kurt:** You're quite the multi-tasker.

**Blaine**: Well I'm more staring at my homework then actually doing it

**Kurt:** Don't let me distract you from your work

**Blaine:** It's okay, I'm way ahead anyway

The conversation went silent when Kurt wasn't sure what to say next. He figured that Blaine was probably doing his homework, then he remembered that he'd told Blaine all he was doing was chatting to him. Blaine must think he was just sitting here trying to think of something to say. Which was true but there was no need for Blaine to know that. Kurt shook his head. He was definately over thinking this

**Kurt:** Sorry, I have to go

**Blaine:** Ok, talk to you tomorrow?

**Kurt:** Sure

**Blaine:** Night Kurt

**Kurt:** Night

Kurt looked at the time, he hadn't realised how late it was. He shut down his computer and started on his skin moisturizing routine.

* * *

><p>For the next few days Kurt talked to Blaine every night after school. They never mentioned what they had talked about during their first conversation. Kurt was happy to just chat about less serious things like homework and TV.<p>

He still thought about what Blaine had said. 'Courage'. That was why the next time he was slammed into a locker, instead of shrugging it off and pretending to be okay, he ran after the Neanderthal responsible. He confronted him in the locker room and demanded to know what the guys problem was. The answer, of course, was his sexuality.

For the first time, against his better judgement, Kurt refused to back down. Even when it looked like Karofsky was about to punch him in the face. In that split second he knew he'd rather take then hit then give this bully the satisfaction of having the last word.

"You're nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary he is"

**...**

* * *

><p>He was very quiet on the ride home. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the locker room.<p>

"Are you okay Kurt?" asked Finn, Kurt's step-brother.

"I'm fine," he lied.

Finn occasionally took his eyes off the road to glance at Kurt.

"I know you wanted to perform with the girls today..." Finn stopped talking because he realised that Kurt was scowling at him. Yes, Kurt had wanted originally wanted to sing with the girls but he watched them perform their mash-up today and thought they were amazing. Did Finn really think _that_ was the cause of Kurt's misery? Not the constant teasing and harassment? The rest of the journey was silent. Kurt wasn't sure if he was annoyed or relieved about that.

Jumping out of the car he stormed past Finn and into the house. Less than a minute later he was lying face down in his bed. He needed to talk to someone about this. He wished he could talk his dad but he'd _just_ got out of the hospital and he didn't need the stress. Mercedes was his best friend, maybe he could tell her. _'But tell her what?_' he thought. About the bullying? Everyone already knew about that. They'd seen him walking with ice cold slushy soaking into his clothes and being shoved into lockers. This wasn't news to anyone, but the kiss...

Kurt wasn't sure what that even meant. Was Karofsky messing with him? No, Kurt remembered the look on his face, he wasn't joking around. Did this mean Karofsky was gay? He had no idea what he was supposed to do with that information. He both hated and was scared of Karofsky but he couldn't 'out' him. He knew what it was like to struggle against your sexuality, to be scared that people would find out. He couldn't do that, even to Karofsky. Maybe he wasn't even gay, just confused. There was so many different thoughts running through Kurt's mind, he just wanted to be able to talk it over with someone.

He salt bolt upright and looked over his computer. There was someone he could talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was out of town last week, hence the long wait for an update. I have tests and deadlines next week but hopefully after that I'll manage more frequent updates :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the screen impatiently waiting for his messenger account to finish signing in. Once it finished he scanned his contacts, finding the name he was looking for.<p>

**Kurt:** Hey

**Blaine:** Hey Kurt! Good day at school?

**Kurt:** No

**Blaine:** Oh :(. Want to talk about it?

**Kurt:** Yes... but I don't want to be a pain. I'm sure you have better things to do then listen to a stranger whine about their life

**Blaine:** I'm a multi-tasker remember? I can listen to you and ignore my homework at the same time

**Kurt:** Ok. Well, remember I told you about having a hard time at school?

**Blaine:** I remember

**Kurt:** There is this one Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life a living hell

**Blaine:** What does he do?

**Kurt:** It started out with just the normal stuff, throwing drinks, shoving into lockers, homophobic names..

**Blaine:** Kurt, there is nothing normal about that

**Kurt:** At my school it is

**Blaine**: Overlooking just how terrible that is, what happened today?

**Kurt:** He pushed me and I must have lost my mind because I chased after him into the empty locker room

**Blaine:** Maybe not the best idea... then what happened?

**Kurt:** It's weird telling you this but I don't think I can tell anyone else

**Blaine:** Did he hurt you?

**Kurt:** He kissed me

**Kurt:** Um, you still there?

**Blaine:** Yes, still here. He kissed you?

**Kurt:** Yea...

**Blaine:** And uh, do you like him?

**Kurt:** Did you miss the bit about him making my life a living hell?

**Blaine:** I know, I'm just trying to understand the context of the kiss

**Kurt:** The context is I was bracing myself for a punch in the face and he kissed me instead!

**Blaine:** What did you do?

**Kurt:** I pushed him away obviously! Then he ran out

**Blaine:** He just ran?

**Kurt:** Yep

**Blaine:** What are you going to do?

**Kurt:** I honestly have no idea, A part of me just want to tell everyone, let him feel the same humiliation he's made me feel

**Blaine:** Well that is one option

**Kurt:** That's not me though. As horrible as he is I couldn't do that to him

**Blaine:** It sounds like he would deserve it but I'm glad you're not stooping to his level

**Kurt:** That's why I can't tell anyone. My friends aren't well known for being able to keep secrets

**Blaine:** I understand, it's a horrible position to be in

**Kurt:** If it was you... what would you do?

**Blaine:** I think I would talk to him, it sounds like he may be confused and that's probably why he's lashing out at you in the first place

**Kurt:** Maybe I'll try that then but I don't think he will listen

**Blaine:** I wish I could help somehow

**Kurt:** You are helping, I don't think anyone else would understand

**Blaine:** Well then I'm glad I could help

**Kurt:** It's nice of you, I can't be much fun to talk to

**Blaine:** Still much more fun than doing my homework, I assure you

**Kurt:** Lol, you're welcome

**Blaine:** In all seriousness though, are you ok?

**Kurt:** Better now, but you know what the worst thing is?

**Blaine:** What?

**Kurt:** Until today I had never been kissed, not one that counted anyway

**Blaine:** That really sucks

**Kurt**: Ok I'm going to stop being depressing now, how are you?

**Blaine:** I am fabulous, and you're not depressing at all

**Kurt:** My dad is going to be home soon, I should start dinner before he tries to order take-out

**Blaine:** Ok, I'll be online later if you're around.

**Kurt:** Bye!

Kurt signed out of MSN and ran upstairs where Finn was watching TV. He was too engrossed in the cartoon he was watching to realise anyone else had entered the room so Kurt walked right past him and into the kitchen. Carole and Finn had started coming over for dinner most nights . It had been difficult at first, getting used to sharing his dad with them but he was used to their presence now.

Kurt searched the cupboards. He knew he didn't have to cook but he wanted to make sure his dad ate a healthy dinner. He would have to teach him how to make some of these meals himself eventually. Carole's culinary skills were certainly better his dads but it'd be nice way to spend time with him regardless. He grabbed some food, taking into account that there were now four mouths to feed.

They were sort of like a family. There were moments when they were all together at home that it almost felt like Kurt and Finn were bothers but that would change completely as soon as they were back in school. Most of the time at school it felt like they were barely even friends.

Kurt stopped chopping vegetables when he heard Finn walk in.

"Oh," Finn stopped in his tracks. "I thought you were still in your room."

"Just getting started on dinner," Kurt replied going back to chopping carrots.

Finn grabbed a drink from the fridge before returning to the couch. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and turned around.

"Everything alright, Kurt?"

'_No_' he thought.

"Everything's fine."

"Good," Finn said. He stood awkwardly in the doorway. He looked like he was about to say something else but changed his mind and left the Kitchen while Kurt watched on sadly.

Kurt was left thinking about Karofsky again and the kiss. He wished he could just avoid him for the rest of his life but he knew that wasn't an option. He would have to face him eventually so he might as well take Blaine's advice and try to reach out to him. He smiled slightly thinking of Blaine. Maybe it was abit weird to spill his secrets to a stranger but if anything that made it even better. He has been frantic when he got home from school and being able to open up to someone had helped. It wasn't as if Blaine would tell anyone as he didn't really know who Kurt was either. Although Kurt thought Blaine probably wouldn't tell anyone anyway. He seemed nice, and understanding.

He remembered that Blaine told him he would be online later and his smile widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For clarification. This chapter takes place during 'the substitute'. The fic will follow season 2 and aside from the Kurt-Blaine story line most of the other arcs will remain the same. Although I might make some slight changes :). I hope you don't think there is too much Finn hate so far. In this part of season two Kurt and Finn's relationship was still sort of strained. As in the series, it'll get better.**

**Feel free to review with your thoughts. I love feedback!**

**Also. New episode of glee tonight! Squeeeee!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt waited for the right moment. He needed to catch Dave when he was on his own so that they wouldn't be overheard, but where there was still other people around. The memory of what had happened the last time they were in an empty room together was still etched into his mind. <em>

_Three days later he was in the school courtyard when he spotted Dave walking alone down a nearby empty stairwell. Taking a deep breath Kurt took the opportunity._

_"Hi," Kurt said stopping to meet Dave halfway up the steps._

_"What do you want, Ladyboy?" Dave sneered._

_"We need to talk about what happened," he replied, ignoring the name._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Dave walked past Kurt, purposely knocking into his shoulder as he went by. _

_Kurt followed him, not giving up easily. _

_"You kissed me." _

_Dave turned around and Kurt felt himself being slammed against the wall._

_"Did you tell anyone?" he growled. "About how you- you kissed me?"_

_"_You_ kissed _me_," Kurt repeatedly, raising his voice slightly. Dave looked around nervously but there was no one else within earshot. "AndI know how hard this must be for you so no, I haven't told anyone."_

_"Good," Dave hissed. "Because if you tell anyone... I will _kill _you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> Kurt you have to tell someone

**Kurt:** I thought we already agreed that was bad idea?

**Blaine:** You don't have to tell them the whole story but he THREATENED TO KILL you!

**Kurt:** It'd just be his word against mine. The school won't do anything

**Blaine:** You don't know that for sure until you try

**Kurt:** I have tried before, they said that they can't do anything unless it turn's physical

**Blaine:** What? That's rubbish, it sounds just like my old school

**Kurt:** Yep and that's why I'm not telling them about this

**Blaine:** Could you tell your family?

**Kurt:** Not an option

**Blaine:** I see... I get that not everyone has the most supportive or accepting family...

**Kurt:** No! I don't mean it like that, my dad has always been supportive and he'd do anything for me

**Blaine:** So why can't you tell him?

**Kurt:** Because he'll get worked up and he'll try to help but there isn't anything he can do so it'll just cause him stress for no reason

**Blaine**: If he's as supportive as you said I don't think he'll mind the stress

**Kurt: **I mind. He just had a heart attack and almost died. He only got out of the hospital a few weeks ago.

**Blaine: **I'm sorry I didn't know, is he ok now?

**Kurt: **He's recovering fine but he still needs to watch his blood pressure and stress levels. Which is why I won't do anything to cause him extra stress

**Blaine:** I understand, do you have other family? Brother or sisters? What about your mom?

**Kurt:** She died 9 years ago and I don't have any siblings, unless you count Finn

**Blaine:** I'm really sorry about your mom. Who's Finn?

**Kurt:** His mom is dating my dad.

**Blaine:** So you're kind of like brothers?

**Kurt:** I guess

**Blaine:** You guys close?

**Kurt:** We had a... rocky start... but we get on just fine now

**Blaine:** A rocky start?

**Kurt:** Yea... it's kind of embarrassing

**Blaine:** Who would I tell? ;)

**Kurt:** Good point

**Blaine:** Well go on then

**Kurt:** Well I used to have a crush on Finn. Although it didn't last long after our parents got together and I just became jealous of him.

**Blaine:** Why Jealous?

**Kurt:** He's athletic and sporty. I thought my dad might realise that he was the son he'd always wanted

**Blaine:** Aww that's kinda cute

**Kurt:** ANYWAY. The point being, I had a crush on him, then I got over it. But when Finn and his mom moved in with us we ended up sharing a room and it was really awkward for Finn... I don't know if it was because of my crush or just because I'm gay... when it reached boiling point my dad ended up kicking him out

**Blaine:** Woah, what did he do?

**Kurt:** He said something about me which I'm not going to repeat but it was pretty bad so him and his mom moved out

**Blaine:** And you get on with him now? :S

**Kurt:** I know how it sounds but I don't think he really meant it. He apologised and the next day he actually stopped Karofsky and his friend from beating me up

**Blaine:** Uh. You realise that makes him sound like the perfect person to go to?

**Kurt:** I don't want to get him involved... he's our schools QB, on the same football team as Karofsky and aside from that one time, if past experience has taught me anything... it's that he'll choose his Jock status over his friends more often than not

**Blaine:** And over his family too?

**Kurt:** Look Karofsky isn't the most subtle guy, Finn already knows that he gives me a hard time and doesn't say anything about it

**Blaine:** You don't think that might change if he finds out his team mate threatened you?

**Kurt:** I don't think he's going to pat him on the back or anything but he won't want to get himself involved

**Blaine:** If you don't tell him then you're not giving him a fair chance to prove you wrong

**Kurt:** Look, I know you're just trying to help but you don't know him as well as I do

**Blaine:** I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you Kurt.

**Kurt:** You worry about me?

**Blaine:** Of course. Maybe you're right and telling Finn is a bad idea... but please, tell SOMEONE.

**Kurt:** I can't...

* * *

><p>"Ok guys," Mr Schuester said, addressing the glee club. "I know you've been having fun with Miss Holiday while I was off sick, but now it's time to get back to business."<p>

Kurt joined in with the collective groan that echoed around the choir room. He wasn't surprised though. It had been a fun week with Miss Holiday leading the club but they all knew it was only temporary.

"I don't think the Hipsters are going to be much of a threat to us", Mr Schuester continued. "but I've heard things about the Dalton Academy Warblers and it sounds like they won't be easy to beat."

"Mr Schue, if I may," Rachel piped up. "While I'm sure the glee club of a private school will have more money, their fancy costumes won't make up for the fact that _we_ have more talent. This will be highlighted to the Judges as soon as I start singing my solo."

"Hold up!" Mercedes interrupted. "Why would you assume that you're getting a solo? You're not the only talented singer in this club, Rachel."

Mercedes turned to Kurt who was sitting next to her for support but he wasn't even paying attention. This didn't go unmissed by Rachel who was also watching him and frowning. Usually this was where Kurt would chip in with a remark about Mr Schue always handing every solo to Rachel and not giving other members a fair shot. With Karofsky's threat weighing heavily on his mind, Kurt found it difficult to care whether or not he got a solo in a singing competition.

As Kurt was leaving the choir room at the end of the meeting, he was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost walked right into the man waiting outside.

"Dad!," he exclaimed, then realised he wasn't there alone. "Carole? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Finn?" Burt asked.

"He'll be out in a minute, why?"

"We have something we need to tell you," Carole replied, grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope it doesn't seem too disjointed or like I'm skipping over stuff. I don't really want to write scenes that happen word for word as they do in the series, such as the locker room confrontation with Karofsky. We already seen the show so it'd be pretty boring to read. Also if you spotted the warbler reference in the last chapter you can probably guess the direction this fic is heading in :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee! Or anything!**

* * *

><p>Closing his locker Kurt flinched as he realised someone had been standing behind the door. His shoulders relaxed as he took in the image of the short girl with long brown hair standing in front of him.<p>

"Rachel?" he questioned.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I heard about your dad and Finn's mom getting engaged, you must be so excited," Rachel smiled.

"Very excited," Kurt smiled back, his eye still narrowed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she almost whispered.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me Kurt."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt said, trying to sound confused and uninterested.

"You've been weird for weeks. Before I thought it was just because you were lonely but now you've stopped fighting me for solos?" She stared at Kurt who was maintaining his confused expression. "It's Karofsky isn't it? I know that being in glee means we all have to put up with a fair amount of teasing but whatever is going on between you two seems to be much worse."

"Look Rachel, just because we sang some duet together a few weeks ago-"

"Barbara Streisand and Judy Garland is not 'some duet'," she snapped.

"It doesn't mean we're suddenly friends," he finished.

"I just want to help," Rachel said in a small voice.

"Well I don't want or need it."

Kurt felt guilty as he walked away, unable to look back to see her reaction. Rachel had been uncharacteristically nice to him lately and he didn't want to mean to her but the way she had confronted him had made him extremely defensive.

If he had turned back he would have seen that Rachel didn't look upset. She had a determined look on her face as she took out her phone to text every girl in glee who had a boyfriend on the football team.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> Hey!

**Kurt:** Hi Blaine :)

**Blaine:** You haven't been online for days! I was starting to get worried

**Kurt:** Sorry it's just SO much has been happening and I'm busy planning a wedding

**Blaine:** Bit young to get married aren't you? ;)

**Kurt:** Har har, no it's my dad who is getting married

**Blaine:** That's sweet, are you excited?

**Kurt:** I am! As I'm planning it, I know it's going to be PERFECT

**Blaine:** Well of course

**Kurt:** And it's this weekend, hence being extremely busy!

**Blaine:** Woah that's soon

**Kurt:** Yeah well people my dad's age don't waste any time

**Blaine:** Is that enough time to plan a wedding?

**Kurt:** Please, I've been planning imaginary weddings since I was 5

**Blaine:** I don't really know what to say about that

**Kurt:** And we're all going to live together but in a bigger house

**Blaine:** Awesome, you seem really excited about this!

**Kurt:** Oh Blaine, you haven't even heard the best bit

**Blaine:** Then please enlighten me

**Kurt:** Karofsky has been expelled

**Blaine:** Really? What for?

**Kurt:** For threatening me

**Blaine:** You told someone!

**Kurt:** Well I didn't have much choice, after my dad saw him make fun of me and demanded to know what was going on

**Blaine:** Yay for your dad :)

**Kurt:** I think it was bound to come out soon anyway, things were starting to get a little crazy

**Blaine:** How so?

**Kurt:** Some of my friends on the football team confronted Karofsky and told him to leave me alone, ending up in a brawl. Poor Sam has a black eye now

**Blaine:** What about Finn?

**Kurt:** He was out on the field or something... I don't condone violence at all but it was nice that they tried to help. Especially Sam

**Blaine:** This Sam... someone special? ;)

**Kurt:** No, I'm afraid he plays for team straight

**Blaine:** All the pretty ones do :(

**Kurt:** Hey!

**Blaine:** Except for you, I'm sure you're extremely pretty

**Kurt:** I am

**Blaine:** Oh really? Prove it ;)

**Kurt:** What?

**Blaine:** Show me a picture. Or even better, go on cam!

**Kurt:** I don't really want to do that..

**Blaine:** Oh, Ok

**Kurt:** Sorry

**Blaine:** It's ok, I didn't mean to weird you out. I have a few online friends and we sometimes video chat. I forget that some people aren't really comfortable with that

**Kurt:** Don't you worry about privacy or security?

**Blaine:** It's not like I give them my address and social security number, most of them aren't even from the states anyway so they'll have a hard time tracking me down by my face alone

**Kurt:** Where are they from?

**Blaine:** Europe mainly. Finland, Norway, UK etc

**Kurt:** Isn't there language barriers?

**Blaine:** Actually they all speak English very well, puts us to shame really

**Kurt:** I can speak French pretty well...

**Blaine:** My friend in Finland is younger than me and speaks 3 languages, and he wants to learn more!

**Kurt:** So is that how you spend your time? Talking to people online?

**Blaine:** Don't make it sound so creepy! We can't all be blessed with exciting social lives like yourself, I can't remember the last time I was called upon to plan a wedding

**Kurt:** Lol, poor Blaine!

**Blaine:** I'm joking sorta. I got bullied a lot at my old school and I ended up retreating to the online world

**Kurt:** Oh, I feel bad for making fun of you now :(

**Blaine:** Haha it's ok, I'm much happier at my current school and I have loads of friends who keep me pretty busy but I still keep in touch with the friends I made online who helped me through the tougher times.

**Kurt:** That's sweet, it doesn't sound creepy at all

**Blaine:** I'm not sure if that is sarcasm... but don't you go forgetting about your buddy Blaine now things are looking up for you!

**Kurt:** Weeeell... my schedule is pretty full actually

**Blaine:** :(

**Kurt:** Hey I'm kidding! I really like talking to you, and not just to vent about my problems

**Blaine:** Good :), although I don't mind hearing about your problems it's nice to talk to happy-Kurt

**Kurt:** We talk about me far too much, I want to hear more about your life!

**Blaine:** What do you want to know?

**Kurt:** Name one of your hobbies

**Blaine:** Boxing

**Kurt:** LOL really?

**Blaine:** really

**Kurt:** Well aren't you full of surprises


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I get a lot of alerts after each chapter is uploading which is amazing but I love hearing what you actually think as well :). This chapter is set during 'Furt'. Next chapter will be set during 'special education' AKA Sectionals!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> Hey, how have you been?

**Blaine:** Not too bad, how was the wedding?

**Kurt:** As I predicted, it was perfect

**Blaine:** Nice work ;)

**Kurt:** It was, yes but it was only partly due to my fabulous wedding planning

**Blaine:** Only partly? You're so modest Kurt

**Kurt:** Well Finn's best man speech really killed,

**Blaine:** Did he go with a 'funny' best man speech or something more emotional?

**Kurt:** Emotional, definitely. He talked about how glad he is that we're brothers now. He named us Furt

**Blaine:** Furt! That's brilliant

**Kurt:** And then we danced together :)

**Blaine:** Aw I kinda wish I could have seen that, all the weddings I've been to have been awful

**Kurt:** But weddings are so romantic and so much fun!

**Blaine:** Not when you're being harassed by distant relatives wanting to know why 'a handsome guy like yourself' doesn't have a girlfriend yet

**Kurt:** They don't know your gay?

**Blaine:** They do know now but some of them conveniently 'forget' or treat it like a it's phase I'll get eventually get over

**Kurt:** Oh yes because it's choice

**Blaine:** I for one am surprised that more people do not choose to be tormented every day

**Kurt:** They just haven't been converted to our demon ways yet

"What's that goofy grin for?"

Kurt spun slightly in his chair to see Rachel's face peering round his open door.

"Huh?"

"Who are you talking to?" she asked noticing the msn conversation open on the screen. Kurt quickly minimized the the window as she approached it.

"No one" he said quickly.

"Who is 'Blaine'?" Rachel asked, reading the name that was across the taskbar button for the minimized window. Kurt mentally kicked himself.

"What do you want, Rachel?" Kurt said, changing the subject.

"Finn's mom asked me to tell you that dinner would be ready soon."

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," he said casually.

"So who is Blaine?" Rachel repeated.

Kurt sighed. "He's no one, Rachel."

"C'mon Kurt, you were talking to him and grinning like a crazy person."

"Look, please don't tell anyone. He's just a friend," Kurt pleaded.

"I won't tell anyone," Rachel said causing Kurt to breathe a sigh of relief. "On one condition?"

"Ugh, what condition?" Kurt groaned. "I'd give you a solo but you get them all anyway."

"You have to tell me all about this Blaine!" she said excitedly.

Kurt paused for a moment, weighing up whether sharing a secret with Rachel was a good idea. He relented, realising he didn't have much choice. "Fine, Rachel. I'll tell you but not right now."

"Yay! Ok we'll have girl talk tomorrow!" Rachel squealed before bouncing out of the room.

**Kurt:** Sorry I went quiet, I got ambushed by someone and now I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow?

**Blaine:** Sure! I going to be fairly busy this week and next week so I might not be on till late

**Kurt:** That's fine, I have a busy couple of weeks as well. Seeya!

**Blaine:** Bye x

Kurt felt strangely disappointed that Blaine might not be online much for the next couple of weeks, even though Kurt himself would be busy preparing for the upcoming sectionals competition. He had become used to Blaine always being available, he couldn't actually remember a time when he was online and Blaine wasn't also.

Just as he was about to log off Kurt realised something and looked back at Blaine's last message. He stared at the 'x' trying to remember if he usually ended his goodbyes like that. _'He must have done,'_ Kurt thought _'This is just the first time I've noticed...'_

Finally he logged off and went downstairs, where his family were waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was proud of the fact that he had so far managed to evade Rachel, especially considering that how short she was made it difficult to spot her among the crowded corridors. Although, after hearing she wouldn't be getting a solo at sectionals the sound of her stomping through the halls like a sulking toddler usually gave Kurt enough warning to make himself disappear. By the time lunch time came around Kurt was worried that his luck was going to run out. He avoided the lunch room which would surely be the first place Rachel would look for him and went to library instead.<p>

He walked past a row of library computer and thought of Blaine. He almost sat down at one of the computers so he could see if Blaine was online but he must be at school as well. Instead he picked a table that was tucked away in the corner of the room, hidden from the door by rows of bookshelves. His stomach rumbled and he half regretted his decision to skip the lunch room but at least he could get his homework out of the way. He took a notepad and text book out of his bag but he had barely begun writing when he heard a shrill voice.

"THERE you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Rachel yelled.

The librarian shushed her angrily from behind her counter. Rachel mouthed a silent apology before sitting down to join Kurt at his ineffectually hidden table.

Kurt eyes travelled across his open textbook as he pretended to read. He was putting off this moment for as long as he could. Blaine and his life were supposed to stay separate. Blaine wasn't part of his 'off-line' world and Kurt wanted to keep it that way. Not only because he was aware that he still didn't really know who the guy was, but because Blaine was _his_, and he didn't want to share him with anyone. His stream of thought was interrupted by Rachel closing the book in front of him.

"So," she started.

"What do you want to know, Rachel?" Kurt relented, realising that she wasn't going to give up.

"Everything! What does he look like? Is he gay?" she asked, excitedly.

"Um... I don't know," he mumbled.

"You don't know if he's gay?" Rachel questioned, tilting her head.

"No, he's gay," Kurt clarified before mumbling again. "I don't know what he looks like."

Rachel frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"We've never actually... met in person."

"So how do you know him?" Rachel asked, still not understanding.

"Have you heard of omegle?" Kurt asked, trying to find the best way of explaining. Rachel shook her head.

"Ok, what about chat roulette?"

"Yes, I've heard off _that_," Rachel scoffed.

"Well omegle is the same basic thing. You're matched up with random people and... I was matched up with Blaine."

"Wait, so he could be anyone?" Rachel said, looking alarmed.

"He's not 'anyone'. He's Blaine," Kurt said simply.

"But what do you _actually_ know about him?"

"I know that he's from the States and that he's a sophomore in high school and-"

"But you _don't_ know that, Kurt! Have you ever even seen a picture of him?"

"No..." Kurt admitted.

"You're dating a guy that could very well be some crazed middle age perv! Have you never watched 'To catch a predator'!" Rachel said, her voice raising enough to earn another 'shush' from the librarian.

"Jesus, Rachel!" Kurt hissed. "I'm not dating him! How would that even work? We just talk, okay?"

"But what if he isn't who he says he is?" Rachel said, giving him a pitying look.

"So what? Maybe I don't know who he really is but he doesn't know who I really am either. What I do know is that I like talking to him and he's been there for me when I felt like I had no one else to talk to." Kurt said, starting to get angry.

"Look, Kurt," Rachel said, backing down under his angry glare. "I just want to make sure that you're being safe and sensible. If all you're doing is talking then... I'm glad you've made a new friend."

"So you'll keep your promise?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"What promise?"

"You won't tell anyone."

"Maybe... you _should_ tell Finn or your parents or something," Rachel suggested.

"No. They won't understand and will react the exact same way you did!" Kurt protested. "Are you my friend or not?"

"Of course I am!" Rachel said adamantly.

"Then you won't tell anyone."

"Fine, I promise I won't tell."

Kurt's stomach rumbled loudly. "If the interrogation is over I'm going to go and get something to eat."

"It is almost certainly not over," Rachel informed him. "But I'll come with you."

* * *

><p>Making their way to the lunch room Kurt considered whether or not Rachel would be able to keep up with him if he just ran away.<p>

Before he could decide either way, they were stopped in their tracks by a tall woman wearing a tracksuit.

"Um... Principal Sylvester?"

"I need to speak to you, Porcelain. You parent's are waiting for us in my office."

Kurt and Rachel shared a confused look before he walked away towards the principal's office. Before Rachel could consider why he would be called away, she felt something ice cold splash her in the face. Wiping the slushy away from her eyes she saw Azimio Adams standing in front of her.

"Did Lady hear the good news?" he laughed. "My man Karofsky is coming back!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've been updating daily recently but i'm a final year Uni students with essays to write and presentations to prepare. I'll update as frequently as i can though!  
><strong>

**So here is sectionals! I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>With sectionals only a week away, Mr Schuester was insisting on nightly rehearsals. The cheerleaders and football player's were excused on nights they had practise but the rest of the club still carried on without them.<p>

Every night Kurt returned home exhausted. Even though he would be desperate for a shower after dancing for hours, he would first turn on his computer and log on to msn. Every night he was met with the same words;

'Blaine is offline'

Karofsky was back at McKinley but It seemed his bully had taken to avoiding him. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to risk expulsion again or if it was because Finn had made good on his word and become much more proactive in watching out for Kurt. Still, Kurt was very aware that he still hadn't been able to tell Blaine about Karofsky's return and he longed to hear a few words of comfort from him.

After dinner and homework, there was usually just enough time to complete his moisturising routine before falling into bed, ready to repeat it all again the next day. He didn't mind the hectic routine too much. Performing was what he loved to do and there was something satisfying about falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow after a long day of singing and dancing.

The night before sectionals, Kurt returned home barely able to keep his eyes open. He made his usual beeline for his room but was intercepted by his dad insisting that he eat something before disappearing into his room for the night.

Once his dad was satisfied that he wasn't going to accidentally starve himself to death Kurt retreated to his room to continue with his routine of turning his computer on and checking msn.

'Blaine is offline'

With a sigh Kurt slumped forward onto his desk resting his head in his arms.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before he heard a knock at the door and he jolted awake.

"Bwha?" Kurt yelled, confused.

"Hey," Burt said from the doorway. "I just wanted to say, break a leg tomorrow. You kids have been working so hard I really hope it pays off."

"Thanks, dad," Kurt yawned, stretching out his arms behind his back.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed," his dad ordered.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, chuckling at his dad's playful attempt at being authoritative.

He heard his door close and wiggled the computer mouse to remove his screen saver so he could shut it down.

The screensaver disappeared and was replaced by an open conversation window.

**Blaine:** Hey!

**Blaine:** Helloooooooooo?

**Blaine:** Kuuuuuuuuuuuurt

**Blaine:** I guess you're afk

**Blaine:** Aw, I got all excited when I saw you were online :(

**Blaine:** Sorry I've not been around much but I should be online more often after tomorrow

**Blaine:** I've been logging in everyday but this is the first time I've caught you

**Blaine:** Or not... as it seems...

**Blaine:** You sure know how to get a guys hopes up!

**Blaine:** And yes I am talking to myself right now, don't judge me!

**Blaine:** Or laugh, when you read this

**Blaine:** Unfortunately I have to go

**Blaine:** I hope you're doing ok

**Blaine:** See you x

**Blaine is offline**

Kurt smiled at the words on the screen, reading through the conversation three times before shutting down the computer and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>The bus ride to sectionals was spent in an awkward silence. Mr Schue, still upset that Miss Pillsbury had decided not to join them, didn't even attempt to get the kids singing.<p>

Tina and Artie were now certain that Mike and Brittany were using their extra dance rehearsals to have an affair. Tina would turn in her seat every so often to shoot scolding looks at Brittany. Brittany didn't notice but shifted guiltily in her seat next to Artie anyway.

Rachel still hadn't forgiven Finn for lying about sleeping with Santana. Finn had tried to sit next to her but she shoo'd him away, suggesting he might prefer to sit next to Santana instead.

Quinn and Sam were both sitting in silence. In a few hours they would be singing a duet in front of hundreds of people and they were starting to feel nervous.

Kurt on the other hand, was looking out the window and smiling.

"You look happy," Mercedes said from the seat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt questioned, still smiling.

"With Karofsky being back I was worried that you'd go back to how you were a few weeks ago," Mercedes said, sadly.

"I'm not pleased that he's back... but there's still lots to be happy about."

"Mhmm... like a new guy in your life?" Mercedes asked, looking at Kurt knowingly.

Kurt's head shot round to look at Mercedes, his eyes narrowed searching her face.

"I can't believe Rachel told you," he said finally.

"I can't believe you _didn't_," Mercedes replied, punching his arm playfully.

"Because they is really nothing to tell," Kurt sighed. "And I've heard enough from Rachel so please spare me the lecture."

"There's no lecture," Mercedes assured him. "I think it's really romantic."

"There is nothing romantic about it!" Kurt said, exasperated. "We're _friends_."

"Mhmm, I always stare out the window dreamily when I think of my friends too," Mercedes said sarcastically.

Kurt turned back to the window and ignored her for the rest of the journey.

* * *

><p>Inside the dressing room the tension had lifted. Mr Schue lectured them all on their attitudes, leading to the group deciding to put their personal dramas aside and concentrate on winning sectionals.<p>

They had already watched the Hipster's perform and Mr Schue turned the dressing room speaker back on so they could hear the current group's performance.

They listened to the sound of the audience cheering at what must have been the end of a song, then the music started up again.

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Your lipstick stains**_

_**On the front lobe of my**_

_**Left side brains**_

_**I knew I wouldn't forget you**_

_**And so I went and let you **_

_**Blow my mind**_

_**Your sweet moonbeam**_

_**The smell of you in every **_

_**Single dream I dream**_

_**I knew when we collided**_

_**You're the one I have decided **_

_**Who's one of my kind**_

Kurt couldn't help but admire the singing. It seemed the Warblers were an all boys acapella group. Whoever was singing lead was extremely talented and lead Kurt to worry about their own chances of winning.

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**Ain't that Mr. Mister**_

_**On the radio, stereo**_

_**The way you move ain't fair, you know!**_

_**Hey soul sister,**_

_**I don't want to miss **_

_**A single thing you do...tonight**_

Kurt was still thinking about that voice when he realised that the song had ended and rest of the New Directions were already making their way onto the stage. He quickly ran after them, pushing past the Warblers who were walking in the opposite direction. In his haste he almost knocked over one of the shorter members.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kurt called back to a boy with curly black hair. The boy turned around but Kurt had already gone.

* * *

><p>After the New Directions performed 'Time of your life' and 'Valerie', all the groups were called back onto the stage. Kurt held hands with Rachel and Mercedes who were standing either side of him.<p>

They breathed a sigh of relief as the Hipster were announced as third place. They shifted slightly to fill the gap left by the group who were leaving the stage. Again the tension built up and Kurt closed his eyes, waiting to hear the announcement.

"And it's a tie! you're all going to regional!"

Kurt screamed and before he could open his eyes he was engulfed in a group hug. It wouldn't be long before everyone became preoccupied with their own drama again but for now, as they clung to each other jumping up and down, they were just happy to be together and to have gotten through to regionals.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry that this update took so long. I've been busy and the last chapter seemed like a good place to be able to leave for a little bit. I'm a final year Uni student and pretty much my whole degree hangs on the next 10 weeks or so but I'll update when I can.**

* * *

><p>After the competition the whole group went to Breadstix to celebrate. Mr Schue bought a round of non-alcoholic drinks while the kids pushed two tables together and sat their first place trophy in the middle it.<p>

"Here's to first place!" Mr Schue said, raising his glass.

"Joint first place," Santana pointed out.

"Yeah, those warblers were really good," Tina said.

"Way better than I thought they would be," Mercedes agreed.

"We got through to regionals," Finn interrupted, "That's all that matters, right Rachel?"

Rachel glared at him and Finn looked down guiltily.

"C'mon guys, we're here to celebrate!" Mr Schue said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Kurt found himself sitting next to Rachel.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she fumed.

"What's wrong? You and Finn have been weird all day."

"I found out that he slept with Santana last year," she said dramatically.

"You... didn't know that?"

"What? You knew and didn't tell me?"

Rachel rounded on Kurt who was startled by this turn of events.

"Uh, well, we've only recently become friends and I didn't know that you didn't know," he said, defensively.

"Friends don't keep secrets from each other," Rachel scowled.

"And friends don't tell each other's secrets either," he hissed motioning towards Mercedes.

"She told you? That girl cannot keep a secret," Rachel said, outraged.

"She's not the only one!" Kurt said. His annoyance at Rachel was almost overshadowed by the smugness he felt at the way Rachel was now the one who was shifting guiltily.

"Mercedes is your best friend. It's not like I told Finn," she argued.

"I asked you not to tell _anyone,_" he reminded her.

"I know I just didn't think you'd mind her knowing. I promise I won't tell anyone else, not even Tina," she said apologetically. "So... how is Blaine?"

"He's ok. We've haven't really talked much this week... with all the rehearsals," he said sadly.

Rachel gave Kurt a sympathetic look which confused him. It had only been a week, he wasn't _that _bothered by it was he?

"Well sectionals is over so I'm sure I'll speak to him soon. Not that I care..." he added quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom."

He stood up, not needing to use the bathroom at all but wanting an excuse to escape the conversation.

The group slowly dwindled down until it was only Rachel, Finn and Kurt remaining. Kurt would have just left them to it but Finn was giving him a ride home. He settled for listening to his iPod and turning the volume up rather than hearing them row.

It was almost amusing watching their mouths moves to the sound of the Wicked soundtrack. The music stopped and his amusement faded quickly when his iPod wouldn't turn back on again.

"Dammit," he muttered, realising the battery must be dead.

Finn and Rachel both turned to stare at him. He looked at them innocently and started swaying slightly to imaginary music. They continued arguing, satisfied that Kurt couldn't hear them. It was difficult to pretend he couldn't hear them almost screaming at each other but the last thing Kurt wanted was to get sucked into their argument.

Eventually Rachel stood up and stormed off without so much as a goodbye to either of them.

"Can we go now?" Kurt said impatiently. Finn watched the door that Rachel had just walked out of, his face a mixture of sadness and confusion. "Finn?" Kurt said a little softer.

"I don't understand," Finn said. "We, weren't even together. I didn't cheat or anything."

"I know. But Rachel thought that you were both saving yourselves for each other and now she's found out that you've lied about it all this time. She's just hurt."

"How am I supposed to fix it? She's so angry but it's not like I can go back in time and take it back."

"Just give her some space, and some time," Kurt suggested.

"Hey... you and Rachel are sort of friends now right?"

"Sort of" he confirmed.

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Finn pleaded.

"I don't want to get in the middle of this... but I'll try talking to her."

"Thanks," Finn said with a small smile.

Kurt stood up and put a hand on his step-brother's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

><p>It was almost 11pm by the time they arrive at Kurt's house.<p>

"Well?" Burt questioned from his seat on the couch?

"We won," Kurt grinned.

"Of course you did!" He said, standing up to hug them both.

"Um, do you mind if I stay here tonight?" asked Finn. "I'm kinda tired."

"Of course, you're family now. I'll call your mom and let her know you're here." Burt went to grab the phone. "This shouldn't be an issue much longer anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Me and Carole saw a house that we liked the look off and we put an offer on it. If it's accepted we might even be able to move before Christmas."

"That's great," Finn smiled.

"Well, the offer hasn't been accept yet," Burt pointed out."But until then you're always welcome here Finn."

Kurt left them to go to his bedroom, wanting to get out the costume he'd been wearing all day.

Once he was in his pajamas he grabbed his iPod and turned the computer on, letting it load while he searched for his iPod USB cable. After locating the cable he plugged in the iPod and watched the battery icon appear on the tiny screen. He signed into msn since he was at his computer anyway and nearly fell off his chair when he saw who was online.

**Kurt:** Hey!

**Blaine:** Well if it isn't the elusive Kurt!

**Kurt:** Hey I've been logging in every day! I guess we just kept missing each other

**Blaine:** Uh huh, like last night? ;)

**Kurt:** Ughh... to be fair I WAS there. I fell asleep at my desk

**Blaine:** That's so adorable

**Kurt:** Don't make fun of me :(

**Blaine:** But I've gone all week without making fun of you, I must make up for lost time!

**Kurt:** Such a bully!

**Blaine:** It's not my fault you're so fun to tease

**Kurt:** Aside from becoming even more mean, how has your week been?

**Blaine:** It was brilliant :)

**Kurt:** brb

Kurt was about to ask him what was so brilliant about it but was distracted by the sound of Finn walking into the room carrying a sleeping bag.

"Hey," Kurt greeted him. Shifting slightly in his chair so he was sitting in front of the screen.

"Hey dude. I'm just gonna get changed." Finn said before walking into the adjourning bathroom.

**Kurt:** Back. I might have to go in a minute though, my step brother is here

**Blaine:** Aw :( but who will I make fun of?

**Kurt:** I'm sure you'll find someone else

**Blaine:** Won't be as fun!

**Kurt:** Hah you'll manage somehow

**Blaine:** Will you be online tomorrow?

**Kurt:** Yeah I should have more free time now

**Blaine**: Good :)

**Kurt:** :)

**Blaine:** What have you been so busy with anyway?

"Who are you talking to?" Finn asked.

Kurt spun around in his chair. He hasn't even heard Finn come back in the room but there he was sitting on the floor on top of his sleeping bag, watching Kurt.

"No one... no one that you know."

Finn stared at him for a moment, confused.

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "It's an online friend."

He laid back on his sleeping bag and it was Kurt's turn to stare, confused by Finn's reaction, or rather his lack of reaction.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I have online friends," Finn shrugged.

"Wait, what?" Kurt gaped.

"Have you seen how long my Xbox Live friends list is?" Finn laughed. "Do you think I actually know all those people?"

"I've never really thought about it," Kurt confessed.

"It's awesome. If I want to play Call of Duty at 4am, there's always someone online who's up for it." Finn said, followed by a huge yawn.

Kurt smiled. "Yes, it's an online friend. I'll shut the computer down so you can asleep."

"Thanks," Finn mumbled sleepily.

**Kurt:** I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I have to go now

**Blaine:** Okay, talk to you tomorrow :)

**Kurt:** Night

**Blaine:** Night x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a short update because I have an essay due on Friday and I'm procrastinating to avoid doing it :). Plus it's nice to be able to write whatever crap I want without searching through academic papers to try and find references to back up every point I make!**

**Also just so you know, I do have a grand plan of where I'm going with this fic and how I'm going to tie in other season 2 episodes :).**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of very loud snoring. Turning over he saw Finn tangled up in his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes but there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep now. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to throw a pillow at Finn's head but he managed to resist the temptation, praising himself for being such a good brother. Truth be told, he liked having Finn over and he looked forward to them all living together. Finn had been making a lot more effort recently, especially when it came to the whole business with Karofsky.<p>

Karofsky.

Kurt sat up realising that he'd spoken to Blaine yesterday and completely forgot to tell him about Karofsky. He'd forgotten all about it, what with it being the weekend and with competing at regionals. If he was honest with himself, Kurt thought he probably would have completely forgotten about it anyway with how excited he was just to see Blaine online. Now it was Sunday and the prospect of Monday morning was hanging over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> Hello!

**Kurt:** Morning!

**Blaine:** Well I believe you were going to tell me all about your exciting week?

**Kurt:** It wasn't so exciting

**Blaine:** Ok well tell me about your not-so exciting week

**Kurt:** Actually there was something else I wanted to tell you

**Blaine:** Oh?

**Kurt:** Yeah I mean... it's not a big deal...

**Blaine:** I know what you're going to say

**Kurt:** I don't think you do...

**Blaine:** You're in love with me. I get it, I have this affect on people

**Kurt:** Shut up!

**Blaine:** It's okay, you were never going to be able to resist my charm

**Kurt:** OMG! You are such a massive dork!

**Blaine:** Haha okay so you wanted to tell me something?

**Kurt:** I don't know if I want to tell you now, weirdo!

**Blaine:** Aw, It's still a bit early for me, sleepiness makes me more flirty

**Blaine:** You've gone quiet, I've creeped you out

**Kurt:** It's ok. I accept you and your creeper ways

**Blaine:** Phew! So, what did you want to tell me

**Kurt:** It's sounds like a big thing now, it's not a big thing It's just been on my mind all week and I haven't had the chance to tell you

**Blaine:** Oh god, you actually are in love me with

**Kurt:** Blaine!

**Blaine:** I'm sorry that was the last one

**Kurt:** Are you sure?

**Blaine:** About 80% sure

**Kurt:** ... anyway. So my bully who got expelled isn't so expelled anymore

**Blaine:** Wait, what?

**Kurt:** The school board over ruled the decision to expel him since there wasn't enough evidence

**Blaine:** God Kurt, I'm so sorry! And I've been rambling like an idiot, why didn't you stop me!

**Kurt:** Well I tried! Your rambling isn't easy to stop

**Blaine:** I can't believe they did that! What the hell is wrong with that school?

**Kurt:** Oookaaay, calm down Blaine. It's ok

**Blaine:** No, it's not okay! What are they waiting for? Do you need to get seriously hurt before they start doing their jobs?

**Kurt:** Why are you so angry?

**Blaine:** Because I don't want you to get hurt

**Kurt:** He's already been back for a week and he's just been ignoring me so I think it'll be okay. I didn't mean to upset you

**Blaine:** I'm not upset at YOU!

**Kurt:** But you ARE upset

**Blaine:** You know I left my old school right?

**Kurt:** Yeah

**Blaine:** Well I was in a similar position to you, I was getting crap from people all the time. And the teachers... you could tell that they didn't really care. It was like "Hey if you're gay your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry."

**Blaine:** I was like you I guess, tried to just get on with things. When there was a Sadie Hawkings dance I asked my friend to go with me. While we were waiting for my dad to pick us up... these three guys beat the crap out of us.

**Kurt:** I'm so sorry that happened to you

**Blaine:** I guess your situation just hits a little close to home and I really don't want the same thing to happen to you

**Kurt:** Well like I said, he's just been ignoring me... and I have friends looking out for me. Even Finn, he's actually being a little suffocating!

**Kurt:** I shouldn't have even said anything. I'm being selfish and making you worry over nothing

**Blaine:** Don't be silly you can tell me anything. Isn't that the reason you talk to me?

**Kurt:** That was why I started talking to you

**Blaine:** And now?

**Kurt:** I dunno, I just like talking to you

**Blaine:** Aww

**Blaine:** You do love me!

**Kurt:** You said that was the last time!

**Blaine**: Mwahaha. I lied!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I got so many alerts after the last chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, they're so sweet :). But no more updates until I've finished at least half of my essay!**

* * *

><p>During Monday's glee practise the whole club gathered around the piano, admiring their first place trophy which was perched on top of it.<p>

"Now, I know we've had our dramas this week but our family's back in a happy place and I think we should celebrate the best way we know how." Mr Schue smiled across the piano at Rachel.

"Rachel, so how would you like a solo?"

"Thanks but um, I don't really feel much like a solo right now." she replied quietly, causing Kurt to nearly fall over. It looked like the same Rachel that had spent the last few weeks complaining about not having a solo but it didn't sound like her.

"I'd like to defer it to this week's two unsung heroes. Mercedes and Tina."

Mercedes and Tina grinned at each other.

"Well," Mercedes announced. "don't have to ask me twice."

The two girls lead everyone out towards the auditorium. Kurt went to follow them but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Just a second Kurt," Mr Schue said motioning for him to stay behind. "I know I said I had an idea for a solo for you at sectionals and then we never managed to fit it in..."

"It's okay," Kurt smiled. "Even if I didn't get my own solo, I'm happy that we shined the spotlight on some talent that isn't Finn and Rachel for once."

"And I want to keep doing that, so maybe you should start thinking about something you'd like to sing at regionals," Mr Schue said, grinning at the surprised look on Kurt's face.

"I.. really? For regionals?" he spluttered.

"For regionals," he confirmed. "Well we better go before they start without you."

* * *

><p>An hour later Kurt was searching through his msn contact list but there was no Blaine. His eyes stopped on another name.<p>

**Kurt:** Hey

**Rachel:** Hi Kurt

**Kurt:** Rachel Berry turning down a solo, I never thought I'd see the day

**Rachel:** Yeah well I didn't feel much like singing

**Kurt:** Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?

**Rachel:** She's still here, just miserable and depressed

**Kurt:** Is this because of Finn?

**Rachel:** Isn't it always?

**Kurt:** I know what Finn did was kinda bad if you're this sad being away from him then maybe you should just make up?

**Rachel:** He didn't tell you?

**Kurt:** Tell me what?

**Rachel:** I messed everything up

**Kurt:** What did you do?

**Rachel**: I was so angry at him... and I thought it would make us even... so I made out with Puck

**Kurt:** Oh Rachel...

**Rachel:** And now he's never going to forgive me

**Kurt:** With Puck? After the whole drama with Quinn?

**Rachel:** I know, I don't know what I was thinking

**Kurt:** Were you even thinking at all?

**Rachel:** What am I going to do?

**Kurt:** I think you need to just give him some time, probably a lot of time actually

**Rachel:** I guess I can do that

**Kurt:** And don't quit glee!

**Rachel:** What?

**Kurt:** Well Finn and Rachel drama usually ends in one of you quitting the club

**Rachel:** That is not going to happen

**Kurt:** We'll see miss 'I don't feel like a solo'

**Rachel:** I'm serious. That was last year. Like Mr Schue said we're a family now and whatever drama is going on... it's not going to stop us taking nationals

**Kurt:** I'm glad to hear that

**Rachel:** New York here we come :)

**Kurt:** Well if we want to get to New York I might need your help

**Rachel:** Hm?

**Kurt:** Mr Schue wants me to sing a solo at regionals

**Rachel:** What? Omg!

**Rachel:** That's great but unsurprising since you're my only real competition

**Rachel:** Have you thought about what you might sing?

**Rachel:** Kurt?

**Rachel:** ?

**Rachel:** I know you're still there else your status would have changed to AFK like 10 minutes ago

**Rachel:** Omg you're talking to Blaine aren't you!

***Rachel nudges you***

**Kurt:** Sorry! Uh yeah Blaine came online and I may have got distracted

**Rachel:** Mhmm i see ;)

**Kurt:** There is nothing 'winky face' about it

**Rachel:** Invite him in!

**Kurt:** What?

**Rachel**: On the msn window, click invite and you can add him to our conversation

**Kurt:** Uh, no way

**Rachel:** Why not?

**Kurt:** You thought it was weird that I was even talking to him!

**Rachel:** Well wouldn't talking to him myself be a great way to change my perception?

**Kurt:** Or a great way to scare him away forever

**Rachel:** Please! I'll be nice! And it'd cheer me up after my awful day :(

**Kurt:** Don't try and guilt me!

**Rachel:** The way I feel now I might never sing again

**Kurt:** Ughhhhhhhh, let me ask him

**Rachel:** Yay!

**Kurt:** Look, I like Blaine but he's still an online friend ok? No giving out personal information, especially MY personal information

**Rachel:** Yes yes, I heard the same 'internet safety' speech at school that you heard

**Kurt:** Yes well unlike some people I actually paid attention to it

**Rachel:** Hey how often do you see me talking to strange men online?

**Kurt:** Hmm but I see you still update weekly videos to your myspace page for the world to see. You do know everyone is on facebook now right?

**Rachel:** The world deserves to see my talent. Now where is Blaine?

**Kurt:** Ok ok, one second

***Blaine has been added to the conversation***

**Kurt:** So this is my friend Rachel and you don't have to answer anything she asks you

**Rachel:** I'm his best friend :)

**Blaine:** Hi Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you

**Rachel:** Hello to you too Blaine

**Kurt:** Well this is sufficiently awkward

**Rachel:** Nonsense! So Blaine how are you?

**Blaine:** I'm very well, and you?

**Rachel:** Not good actually

**Blaine:** Oh no, what's wrong?

**Kurt:** Rachel! He doesn't want to hear about you and Finn!

**Blaine:** Kurt's step-brother?

**Rachel:** We broke up today

**Blaine:** Oh I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?

**Rachel:** Um, maybe Kurt's right, you don't want to hear about that

**Kurt:** I am right, he doesn't

**Rachel:** So Blaine what do you look like?

**Kurt:** Rachel!

**Rachel:** Do you want to know what Kurt looks like?

**Kurt:** RACHEL! ! !

**Blaine:** Looks aren't important to me ;)

**Rachel:** Well aren't you charming, I see why Kurt likes you

**Blaine:** He talks about me a lot, huh?

**Rachel:** Only all the time!

**Kurt:** That isn't true

**Kurt:** Tell him that isn't true!

**Rachel:** Okay I may be exaggerating a little

**Kurt:** She's exaggerating a lot actually

**Blaine:** I'm sure she is lol

**Rachel:** I hear my dads calling me for dinner I have to go :(

**Blaine:** It was nice meeting you Rachel

**Rachel:** You too!

**Kurt:** Bye Rachel

**Rachel:** Oh we'll have to meet up tomorrow to discuss song choices!

**Kurt:** Ok, now go away

**Rachel:** Byyeeeeee! ! ! xxx

***Rachel has left the conversation***

**Kurt: **Sorry about her

**Blaine:** Don't be, she seems nice

**Kurt:** She's fine but she can come on a little strong

**Blaine:** I did notice that, what did she mean anyway?

**Kurt:** You have to be more specific

**Blaine:** About discussing song choices

**Kurt:** Oh it's just a glee club thing

**Blaine:** You're in glee club?

**Kurt:** I didn't tell you?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Essay half done :) and so here is another update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> You're in glee club?

**Kurt:** I didn't tell you?

**Blaine:** Hmmm lets see... No! ! !

**Kurt: **I know it's not exactly cool but you don't need to make a big deal out of it...

**Blaine:** Actually I think it's very cool

**Kurt:** Lol, no you don't

**Blaine:** I'm serious, I love show choir

**Kurt:** You're not joking?

**Blaine:** Of course not! I'm in the glee club at my school

**Kurt:** No way! Do you compete?

**Blaine:** We've already got through to our regionals

**Kurt:** Us too!

**Blaine:** Hey maybe I'll see you at nationals ;)

**Kurt:** Well that depends doesn't it?

**Blaine:** Mm, we both have to get through regionals first which won't be easy

**Kurt:** Oh I'LL definitely be at Nationals, It all depends on how good your group is ;)

**Blaine:** I'm the lead vocalist, so naturally we're amazing

**Kurt:** Ok now I'm jealous, I don't get many solo's

**Blaine:** Oh sorry for bragging :(

**Kurt:** It's partly my own fault, I almost got a solo last year but I sabotaged my own audition

**Blaine:** Why on earth would you do that?

**Kurt:** My dad was already struggling with the fallout of me coming out, and I was worried about how much worse it would be for him if I sang a girl's song in front of a thousand people

**Blaine:** Really? I sing girl's songs all the time and no one bats an eyelid :/

**Kurt:** Like what?

**Blaine:** Katy Parry and Pink! are my favourites

**Kurt:** Not exactly the same as singing 'Defying Gravity' in the original key

**Blaine:** That was the song?

**Kurt:** I had to pretend to throw the high F note, and it's one of my favourite songs as well:(

**Blaine:** I don't believe you

**Kurt:** Which bit?

**Blaine:** I know female singers who can't hit a high F

**Kurt:** Haha, It's well within my range

**Blaine:** I don't believe you

**Kurt:** Broken record much?

**Blaine:** You didn't sing Defying Gravity

**Kurt:** I did! In fact our teacher had the same opinion as you and wasn't going to let me even audition for it because he didn't think a male should sing it

**Blaine:** Hey! I'd never say that you SHOULDN'T be able to sing it...

**Kurt:** When my dad found out he went straight to the principal's office and threatened to sue the school for discriminating against me

**Blaine:** Your dad sounds pretty amazing

**Kurt:** He is, and I don't worry about stuff like that anymore, I know he would handle it

**Kurt:** You have no idea how hard it was for me to throw that note and let Rachel think she was better than me

**Blaine: **Wait a second, Rachel as in the Rachel I just spoke to?

**Kurt:** She's our unofficial female lead

**Blaine:** Ok ok I believe you and wow... your voice must be really unique

**Kurt:** Most people say abnormal or weird but I prefer unique ;)

**Blaine:** How do you not get more solos?

**Kurt:** Well actually I'm going to have a solo at our regionals, that's what me and Rachel are picking songs for

**Blaine:** Good for you :). I also have a solo too. Well all the solos actually...

**Kurt:** You must have quite the unique voice yourself if your club lets you have every solo, I wish I could hear it

**Blaine:** Well I'll send you a .mp3 sometime

**Kurt:** Oh I wasn't actually asking you

**Blaine:** But you said you want to hear me sing?

**Kurt:** I do...

**Blaine:** So I'll sent you a .mp3 sometime ;)

**Kurt:** Ok, but that doesn't mean I'm going to send you one back!

**Blaine:** Noted, although I'd really love to hear you sing

**Kurt:** Unlikely to happen unless you get through to Nationals ;)

**Blaine:** Very likely to happen then

**Blaine:** So what would you like me to sing for you?

**Kurt:** Oh I get to make requests?

**Blaine:** You can request, but I can say no

**Kurt:** Well I'll have to think about that

**Blaine:** Just a tip, I can't reach a high F

**Kurt:** Haha I figured

* * *

><p>"Kurt get off the phone please, I want to talk to you" Kurt heard his dad call. He was in the middle of a conference call with Rachel and Mercedes, telling them all about his conversation with Blaine the day before. Mercedes was excited to find out Kurt and Blaine had such a big thing in common. Rachel instantly wanted to know what glee club Blaine was a member off. Kurt told her that he hadn't asked and he forbade Rachel from asking or trying to find out. He hated the idea of someone searching for him online trying to find out about his personal life, he wasn't about to try and do the same thing to someone else. The prospect of seeing Blaine at nationals wasn't something he even took seriously. He didn't know how good Blaine really was and underneath the bravado Kurt wasn't sure he was good enough either. The New Directions came in last place the previous year and the Warblers looked set to give them just as much competition as Vocal Adrenaline did.<p>

He ended his phone call and wandered into the kitchen where his dad was waiting.

"I hope you know that was a very important phone call you interrupted," Kurt said, sitting down on a stool.

"Well this is more important," Burt said seriously.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, immediately expecting bad news.

"Nothing's wrong calm down!" Burt laughed, starting to smile. "Remember the other day I mentioned that we'd put an offer down on a house? Well it's been accepted."

"That's great!" Kurt cried. "When are we going to move?"

"On the 22nd, just in time for Christmas! And I'm gonna need your help packing, ok?"

"Of course," He agreed. "In fact I'm going to go and start organising my things."

Kurt was almost at the door when his dad addressed him again.

"Oh one more thing, the broadband is getting disconnected tomorrow so if you need to use the internet you'll have to go to your school or to the library."

Kurt stared at his dad. For some reason his words felt like a punch in the stomach. "Wh- what? Why are you disconnecting it? The 22nd is weeks away."

"Kurt," his dad said, surprised by his reaction. "I'm not going to pay for a month of broadband that we're not going to use. What's the problem?"

"Nothing... it's fine," Kurt lied after a long pause.

"Ok then... weren't you going to go organise or something?" Burt asked.

Kurt walked out the door without saying another word and went to his room. He didn't go straight to his computer as he usually did these days and just sat on his bed instead. What was wrong with him? It was only going to be a couple of weeks, it didn't matter. So why did he feeling like crying?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel mean, poor Kurt :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: " ps. I'm kinda hoping that Kurt will move into a house right next door to Blaine, but will be too busy talking to Blaine online to realize he lives right next door to him. :p" - Unfortunately not going to happen but that is such a good idea! But I already have most of the future story planned out and i don't know how i could make Kurt and Blaine even MORE oblivious than they already are for that to work without making look like complete morons :p.  
><strong>

**Both me and Blaine have finished our homework. Hurrah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> Homework completed! Hurrah!

**Kurt: **That's good

**Blaine: **I'm bored already. Entertain me!

**Kurt: **I'm not gonna be online for a few weeks after today

**Blaine:** ...you have a strange definition of entertainment :(

**Kurt:** We're moving house soon so my dad's cutting the internet off early

**Blaine**: Oh...

**Kurt:** Yeah

**Blaine:** That's sucks, I didn't get to talk to you all last week!

**Kurt:** I know, and what am I going to do if I'm in a crisis and need a Blaine pep talk?

**Blaine** I don't know :(

**Blaine:** Oh oh wait! I do know!

**Kurt:** Waiting...

**Blaine is sending you untitled . txt  
><strong>

**Kurt:** What's that?

**Blaine:** Accept it!

**Kurt**: You better not be trying to keylog me or something

**Blaine:** I don't even know HOW to do that

**File Received**

**Kurt: **Blaine...

**Blaine:** It's my phone number

**Kurt:** Why would you give me that?

**Blaine:** So we can still talk while you're living in the 90s without internet access

**Kurt:** I thought we agreed, no personal details?

**Blaine:** I know and I don't want you to feel pressured or anything

**Blaine:** But I want you to have it just in case

**Kurt:** In case of what?

**Blaine:** I don't know, an emergency?

**Kurt:** Like what?

**Blaine**: Like if in a week you find yourself desperately missing my charismatic charm

**Kurt:** I wouldn't worry about that ;)

**Blaine:** Well hold onto it anyway

**Kurt:** I already have it now don't I

**Blaine:** I'm sneaky like that

**Kurt:** *sigh*

**Blaine:** Oh yeah, your song!

**Kurt:** My song?

**Blaine:** You've forgotten :(

**Kurt**: No no, I didn't forget! I just haven't thought about it

**Blaine:** No problem, I'll choose something

**Kurt:** Is it going to be something by Pink or Katy Perry?

**Blaine:** What colour are your eyes?

**Kurt:** Uh what?

**Blaine:** Brown? Blue? Green? Grey?

**Kurt:** Blue I think, sometimes green. I don't know I don't spent a lot of time looking at my own eyes

**Blaine:** Aha that's perfect!

**Kurt:** It is?

**Blaine:** Yes

**Kurt:** What are you even talking about?

**Blaine:** You'll see!

**Kurt:** You're so weird

**Blaine:** But in the best possible way right?

**Kurt:** In the weirdest possible way

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> It's getting pretty late

**Kurt:** Yep

**Blaine:** We both have school tomorrow

**Kurt: **We do

**Blaine:** And you're never up this late on a school night

**Kurt:** Are you?

**Blaine:** Well, no..

**Kurt:** Then I guess we're both being rebellious

**Blaine:** Aren't you going to be tired tomorrow?

**Kurt:** I don't care

**Blaine:** It's only a couple of weeks, Kurt

**Kurt:** I know, I'm just not tired yet

**Blaine:** Uh huh, suuuuuure

**Kurt:** Hey I don't see you rushing to go to bed

**Blaine:** I'm not tired...

**Kurt:** Mm 'Aren't you going to be tired tomorrow'?

**Blaine:** Undoubtedly

**Kurt:** I guess you'd better go then

**Blaine:** I should

**Kurt:** ...

**Kurt:** You're still here

**Blaine:** Do you want me to go?

**Kurt:** No

**Blaine:** Well stop complaining then ;)

**Kurt:** I'm not complaining I just don't know why you're still here

**Blaine:** I don't want to say bye to you

**Kurt: **Me neither :(

**Blaine:** Y'know I take back what I said about your dad being amazing, he's an evil tyrant

**Kurt:** Hahaha no he's not :p

**Blaine:** Ok he's not but I'm still mad at him :(

**Kurt:** I could go to the library sometimes after school?

**Blaine:** Aren't you going to be busy with actually moving?

**Kurt:** Oh yeah...

**Blaine:** Hate to be the one to point this out but it's 2am

**Kurt:** If the evil tyrant catches me up and on my computer at this time I'll get in trouble

**Blaine:** Ok we should both go

**Kurt:** Ok

**Blaine:** I hope every goes ok with the move

**Kurt:** I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll talk to you when I'm settled in at the new house

**Blaine:** And if you ever need ANYTHING, feel free to call me, or drop me a text

**Kurt: **I don't think I will, but I really appreciate the gesture

**Blaine:** Goodnight Kurt x

**Kurt:** Goodnight Blaine x

* * *

><p>Kurt felt someone shake his shoulders and he jerked awake.<p>

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" he yelled. He looked around the near empty choir room confused, he could have sworn Mr Schue was just talking to them about vocal warm up exercises. Mercedes laughed at his confused expression.

"Everyone already left, practise is over," Mercedes informed him.

"I can't believe I slept through glee club," he groaned into his hands. "I couldn't have slept through Math instead?"

"You looked so tired we didn't want to wake you, are you ill?" Mercedes asked, her face filled with concern.

"No, I'm not ill," he replied. "Just sleep deprived. I was up until 2am talking to Blaine."

"2am? You're crazy," she scolded. "You know you can always come over to mine to use my computer?"

"Thanks 'Cedes and no offence but it's not really the same," he sighed.

"Well the offer stands if you change your mind," she said, standing up.

"Wait," he stopped her. "I want to show you something."

He took out his phone and Mercedes watching him curiously. Kurt found the name in his phonebook and turned the screen to face her.

"Wait you have his phone number now?" she whispered, even though there was no one else in the room. "Have you called him?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Are you going to?" Mercedes asked.

"No," he said. "I don't know..."

"We could call him right now, hear his voice, then hang up!" She suggested excitedly.

Kurt stared at his friend. She was right, he wouldn't even have to say anything if he didn't want to. Blaine wouldn't know who was calling and Kurt would be able to hear his voice. There was something deceptive about that though. Blaine had trusted him Kurt enough to give him his number, he even said he was going to send a recording of himself singing.

"Tempting as that may be, I'm not going to do that to him," he said finally.

"Well what _are_ you going to do?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm going to keep his number like he said... but I'm not going to use it."

Mercedes huffed, disappointed. Kurt stood up and linked his arm with hers.

"C'mon, I _really _need a coffee."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for Kurt - AGNST. Fairly short chapter, it's been a long day!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Much better," Kurt sighed, dropping his empty coffee cup back to the table.<p>

Kurt had dragged Mercedes to the Lima Bean to refuel. After finishing his coffee he was feeling much more awake.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Mercedes ask.

"Well we have a lot of stuff to pack so that's going to keep me busy," He replied. "I bet Carole will need help packing all her stuff as well."

"Finn can't do that?"

"She might need some help from someone a little more organised. Finn can carry the heavy boxes." Kurt added thoughtfully.

Kurt let his mind wonder, already planning what he was going to pack first and how he was going to organise all his clothes. His eyes travelled to the door just as two boys walked in. One was tall with light blonde hair, the other was shorter with black curly hair. Both of them were in Dalton Uniforms. Kurt recognised them immediately as members of the Wablers.

"We have to go," he hissed to Mercedes. Half turning so he was facing away from the till where the boys were now standing.

"I'm not finished," she frowned. "Why do we have to go."

"There are Warbler's behind me," he said, his voice still low.

"So what?" she said, confused.

"I pretty sure I shoulder-checked the one with the curly hair at regionals."

"What?" Mercedes said loud enough that half of the shop stopped to look over at them.

"Not on purpose, obviously!" he added.

"He's looking at you," Mercedes said, finishing the last of the coffee.

"Who is?"

"Curly," she grinned.

Kurt turned around to see that 'Curly' was indeed staring at him.

"It's time to go," he said, standing up. Mercedes, having finished her drink, stood up to follow him.

As he walked past the counter he turned back and saw that the boy was looking at him again. He doubled back.

"Look, I'm sorry I bumped into you, okay?" he said a little more aggressively than he'd meant to, before storming out of the shop with Mercedes hurrying after him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked when they were in the parking lot.

"He kept staring at me," he said, still a little annoyed. "I already said sorry and it was an accident anyway!"

"Are you crazy?" Mercedes laughed. "He wasn't staring, he was checking you out."

Kurt froze. Mercedes was wrong. People didn't check him out.

"YOU'RE crazy," he said, moving again towards his car.

"You know you might get a bit more action if you spent less time screeching at cute guys in coffee shops." she said knowingly.

* * *

><p>Walking though the corridor with Mercedes and Tina, Kurt was much less tired than the day before but twice as sullen.<p>

"What is up with you today?" Tina questioned.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows at him. Kurt frowned at her in response.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Tina continued. "Because you're being super depressing and-"

Her words were cut short as a slushy was thrown in her face. Kurt barely had time to register what had happened before he felt an ice-cold slushy hit him in his face as well.

"Ho ho ho losers," he heard a familiar voice yell.

Wiping the slushy from his eyes he turned in time to see Azimio, Karofsky and another Jock walk round the corner.

* * *

><p>"Where did they even get green slushys from?" Tina asked, washing the green syrup out of her hair. They had immediately gone to the girl's bathroom to sort themselves out and get cleaned up.<p>

"At least we look festive," Kurt said sarcastically, shoving his now ruined shirt into his bag.

"I didn't know Karofsky was still hassling you," Mercedes said seriously.

"He isn't. Or at least he wasn't..." Kurt added.

"Well if he goes back to his old tricks you let us know right away," she warned.

"Mhmm," he said distractedly.

He had his phone out and was staring at Blaine's name. There was something about having a confrontation with Karofsky that made him want to go running to Blaine more than ever but it had barely been two days. Blaine would think he was really pathetic if he couldn't even manage two days without talking to him.

Kurt waited for Mercedes and Tina to finish drying their hair under the hand dryers before walking to glee club together.

"What is that?" he said, staring into the middle of choir the room.

"What does it look like, genius?" Santana shot back.

"A Christmas tree!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Where did it come from?" Kurt asked, looking at the beaten looking tree.

"I found it on the side of the road," Finn said proudly.

"That's exactly what it looks like," Kurt said unkindly. Finn looked offended but Kurt was in too much of a bad mood to care.

"Here," Rachel said shoving a box into his arms. "Help us decorate!"

"I suppose we might be able to make it look a little better," he scathed.

He noticed that his friends were slightly avoiding him as they decorated the tree together. He knew his sulkiness was driving them away but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself.

He considered at least apologising to Finn, or maybe saying something nice about the tree, when he noticed Puck place two red baubles right next to each other.

"Why do you hate Christmas!" Kurt yelled. Puck stared at him taken aback as Kurt yanked one of the red baubles off of the tree and placed it on the other side.

"What the hell crawled up _your_ butt?" Puck yelled back.

"You have to spread the colours around!" he said very slowly, as if he was talking to an idiot.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at him incredulously.

"Forget it, do what you want," Kurt said before walking away and throwing himself down in a chair.

Mr Schue came in and immediately asked why there was a great big tree in the middle of the room.

Kurt ignored them and once again found himself staring at his phone. "_Screw it_," he thought as he clicked 'compose new text'.

**From Kurt:** Hey

**From Blaine:** Hey, who's this? I don't seem to have you number saved

**From Kurt:** Someone who HATES you!

**From Blaine:** ...Mother?

**From Kurt:** OMG!

**From Blaine:** Kidding. Hi Kurt :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Took a bit longer to update because I had a bit of a crisis after the last chapter. Usually when I update I'll get some reviews and a few alerts. I updated chapter 13 and checked my mail a day later and NOTHING. I had concerns about the chapter when I uploaded it anyway so I thought "Oh god every hates it!" and had to take some time to think how I could fix it. Turns out the website was just playing up and I suddenly got bombarded with 40 emails at once so it's all good :p.**

**FYI: I'm not fishing for reviews. I'm not a fan of authors who say they won't update unless they get so many reviews. However, If you want to then please do, I love reading them! **

* * *

><p><strong>-0912/201-**

**From Blaine: **Hi Kurt :)

**From Kurt:** How did you guess?

**From Blaine:** Well I'm at glee practise so almost all my friends are in the same room as me. Narrows it down a little ;)

**From Kurt:** I'm in glee practise too!

**From Blaine:** Shouldn't you be paying attention?

**From Kurt:** Nah, our teacher is just rambling on trying to convince us to go classroom to classroom carolling

**From Blaine:** That sounds like a lot of fun

**From Kurt:** Yeah maybe at your school. Here it's pretty much suicide

**From Blaine:** I'm sure you're being over dramatic

**From Kurt:** You are going to feel very guilty when I'm trampled to death by rioting teenagers

**From Blaine:** If that happens I promise to be extremely contrite

**From Kurt:** You'll be more than contrite when I come back to haunt you!

**From Blaine:** Actually I think It would be a pleasure to meet ghost-you

**From Kurt:** No Blaine... it will be terrifying!

**From Blaine:** I bet ghost-you is just precious

**From Kurt:** Ok, you're ruining it

**From Blaine: **I'd probably pretend to be a _little_ scared so I didn't hurt your ghost-feelings

**From Kurt: **Dork. Glee practise is over so I have to go but you have my number now so text me later?

**From Blaine:** Just try and stop me :)

* * *

><p><strong>-1012/2010-**

**From Blaine: **TGIF!

**From Kurt: **Hey :) you finished for the week?

**From Blaine:** Yep, no rehearsals tonight so I'm free until Monday

**From Kurt:** Any big weekend plans?

**From Blaine:** Actually I have an audition to sing at a theme park Christmas show

**From Kurt:** Wow! What are you going to sing?

**From Blaine:** Well the gig is to sing 'Baby it's cold outside' but it's a duet so I can't audition with that

**From Kurt:** So what you going in with?

**From Blaine:** I think I'll go with Katy Perry - Teenage Dream

**From Kurt:** Ooo, I'd love to hear you sing that

**From Blaine:** All in good time

**From Kurt:** Wait, Is that what you're going to sing for me?

**From Blaine:** If it was, I wouldn't tell you would I?

**From Kurt:** I don't know, maybe?

**From Blaine**: ;)

**From Kurt:** So cryptic. Well I wish you the best of luck!

* * *

><p><strong>-1112/2010-**

**From Blaine: **I'm freaking out!

**From Kurt:** What happened?

**From Blaine:** Nothing yet, I'm waiting to be called for my audition

**From Kurt:** Don't worry I'm sure you'll be great :)

**From Blaine:** Say's the guy who has never heard me sing!

**From Kurt:** Maybe not but I know that you wouldn't be the lead vocalist of your group if you didn't have talent. It's just nerves

**From Blaine:** I think I might be sick

**From Kurt:** That's the adrenaline and it's normal, you're going to be fine

**From Blaine:** The guy before me just finished, they're about to call me in

**From Kurt:** Good Luck!

* * *

><p><strong>-1312/2010-**

**From Blaine: **Guess what!

**From Kurt:** ?

**From Blaine:** The theme park called and they want me to sing in their Christmas show!

**From Kurt:** That's amazing! Well done you :)

**From Blaine:** Well It's no surprise, I knew I'd get it

**From Kurt:** Oh please, you nearly threw up before your audition

**From Blaine:** I panicked for like a second!

**From Kurt:** Uh huh, just a second, of course

**From Blaine:** It was! Still, I'm glad I had you to help calm me down

**From Kurt:** No problem :) It's nice to be able to help you out for once

**From Blaine:** You really did help me out, so thank you :)

* * *

><p><strong>-1412/2010-**

**From Blaine: ** Baby it's cooold ouuutsiiiide

**From Kurt:** Yeah well it's December

**From Blaine:** Lol, I'm rehearsing the song

**From Kurt:** How's it going?

**From Blaine:** I've not met the girl that I'll be singing with yet so I'm practising on my own. Singing a duet by myself... a bit sad I know

**From Kurt:** It's a shame they would never let us sing it together. As friends

**From Blaine:** Maybe one day :)

**From Kurt:** Actually it'd be nice just to be able to perform outside of glee club or cheerleading

**From Blaine:** You're a cheerleader? ? ?

**From Kurt:** No no no. I WAS a cheerleader, last year

**From Blaine:** That's... surprising

**From Kurt:** Why so surprising?

**From Blaine:** I don't know, it's not like I expected you to be on the football team or anything

**From Kurt:** I was on the football team for a while but the coach made us choose between football and glee club

**From Blaine:** ...What? ? Ok, you need to start from the beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>-1512/2010-**

**From Kurt:** Remember what you said last week?

**From Blaine:** That Marion Cotillard was the best 2010 vogue cover?

**From Kurt:** About classroom to classroom carolling

**From Blaine:** Oh yeah, sounds like fun :)

**From Kurt:** We just sang for our first class

**From Blaine:** And...?

**From Kurt:** They threw a shoe at us

**From Blaine:** Seriously?

**From Kurt**: Seriously, a very ugly shoe

**From Blaine:** Didn't the teacher say anything?

**From Kurt:** She was the one who threw it

**From Blaine:** That's terrible :(

**From Kurt:** At least we don't have to sing to anymore classes

**From Blaine:** It's unbelievable. At my school everyone loves to hear the glee club perform. They would love it if we went classroom to classroom performing!

**From Kurt:** At my school glee club is bottom of the social heap

**From Blaine:** Well they're all idiots

**From Kurt: **Tell me something I don't know!

* * *

><p><strong>-1612/2010-**

**From Kurt: **You are not going to believe where I am

**From Blaine:** Try me

**From Kurt:** I'm at the mall

**From Blaine:** That's actually not as unbelievable as you think it is

**From Kurt:** Queuing up to visit Santa

**From Blaine:** Are you taking a child to see him...?

**From Kurt:** Not unless you think 17 is a child

**From Blaine:** Ok some explaining is needed

**From Kurt:** My friend Brittany still believes in Santa Clause and her boyfriend has persuaded us to try to keep her from finding out the truth so we all have to go and talk to Santa

**From Blaine:** I don't even know where to begin with that...

**From Kurt:** Well I'm up next anyway

* * *

><p><strong>From Blaine:<strong> So what did you ask Santa for?

**From Kurt:** I asked him for a handsome prince that will sweep me off my feet

**From Blaine:** Don't suppose you could go back and ask him to get me one of those too?

**From Kurt:** No way I had to queue up for 40 minutes

**From Blaine:** :(

**From Kurt:** Oh boy, we are in such trouble

**From Blaine:** Why's that?

**From Kurt:** Brittany's boyfriend has to use a wheelchair and she just asked Santa to make him able to walk again... and unfortunately that's probably never going to happen

**From Blaine:** Oh that's awful :(

**From Kurt:** Yup, I guess by Christmas she'll figure out Santa isn't real

**From Blaine:** What do you mean? Santa is SO real

**From Kurt:** You are a child

**From Blaine:** I'm a child? I wasn't sitting on Santa's knee 10 minute ago!

**From Kurt:** Good point...

* * *

><p><strong>-1712/2010-**

**From Kurt:** TGIF :)

**From Blaine:** School is out for Christmas!

**From Kurt:** Yep! And only 5 more days until I move

**From Blaine:** Excited?

**From Kurt:** So excited! Me and my dad are spending the weekend packing boxes

**From Blaine:** Not much texting then I guess?

**From Kurt:** Probably not, otherwise I won't get any packing done

**From Blaine:** Still no better at multi-tasking? :)

**From Kurt:** 'fraid not!

* * *

><p><strong>-2212/2010-**

**From Kurt:** Still awake?

**From Blaine:** I wasn't but I am now

**From Kurt:** I'm sorry! I'll let you go back to sleep

**From Blaine:** It's ok I'm up now anyway. Why are you up so late? Aren't you moving in tomorrow? Or today even, as it's well past midnight now

**From Kurt:** Yeah... I guess I just can't sleep

**From Blaine:** What's wrong?

**From Kurt:** It just kind of hit me, that this will be the last night I spend in this house

**From Blaine:** You think you'll miss it?

**From Kurt:** This was where I lived with my mother... I have memories of her here, being in this house. There won't be anything of her in the new house...

**From Blaine:** Jesus, I didn't even think of that... but you know those memories are in you not in the house. You'll take them with you

**From Kurt:** Maybe... I don't know. God I can't believe I woke you up with this

**From Blaine:** Don't be silly! Have you talked to your dad about it?

**From Kurt:** I haven't and I don't want to wake him up now

**From Blaine:** I bet he's awake just like you are, it's his last night there too

**From Kurt:** You're probably right

**From Blaine:** So go and talk to him

**From Kurt:** Ok. You go back to sleep

**From Blaine:** zzzz ;)

**From Kurt:** Thank you


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't know whether this chapter constitutes angst or fluff? *Shrug* decide for yourself :)**

**And again, thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. **

* * *

><p>Kurt picked up a box from the back of the U-HAUL truck and walked towards the house. Rachel grabbed another box and followed behind him.<p>

"And Blaine said that she asked for his phone number," Kurt said continuing their conversation as they walked through the house to deposit the boxes in his room. "And so he had to explain to her that, you know, he doesn't pay for her team."

Rachel's head turned to watch Finn as he tried to work out how to fit a bed frame through a doorway.

"And she didn't believe him. Apparently she thought he didn't seem camp enough to be gay and she's convinced he's making it up as an excuse so she's super pissed. And now he has to sing with her in front of crowds of people!"

Kurt dropped his box down in his new room and Rachel copied him. He was about to leave to get another box but stopped after he spotted the amused look on Rachel's face.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"Nothing..." she said. "It's just you've been talking about Blaine _all _day."

"I have not!" he said defensively.

"Admit it, Kurt. You like Blaine."

"Well... of course I like Blaine. Why else would I talk to him?" Kurt said casually.

"You know what I mean," Rachel replied, smirking. "You have a crush on him!"

"WHAT?" he shrieked. "Of course I don't... How could I? I haven't even met him!"

"Oh come on Kurt, you're practically obsessed with him."

"Oh _I'm_ obsessed am I?" Kurt said sarcastically. "And you didn't offer to help me move just so you could spy on Finn all day?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rachel said quickly. "I'm going to get another box."

Rachel stalked out of the room leaving Kurt thinking over her words. Why would she think he had a crush on Blaine? Is it even possible to crush on someone that you haven't actually met? Thinking about more, Kurt decided it probably was possible to have a crush or even fall in love with the idea of someone, even if you haven't met them yet. But he wasn't crushing on Blaine. Definitely not.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Kurt collapsed on his bed. He was pleased with the new house. Just as his dad had promised, it was much bigger than their old house and also Carole and Finn's house. Through the wall he heard something smash and wondered what Finn had managed to break. Next to Kurt's room Finn finally had a bedroom bigger than a closet and without a hint of cowboy wallpaper.<p>

Kurt wasn't sure if his new room was actually bigger or if it just seemed to be, now that he was out of the basement and finally had a large window which let in much more light. Although it was getting late and the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over his room.

He looked at the mountain of boxes and groaned. He'd leave them for tomorrow. After a whole day of moving boxes and furniture he was too tired to think about unpacking them now.

"KURT! FINN!" he heard his dad call from downstairs. He heard Finn bounding down the stairs and dragged himself off his bed to follow him.

"What take-out do you guys want?" Burt asked once Kurt had entered the kitchen.

"Can we get Pizza?" Finn asked excitedly.

"No!" Kurt admonished. "Dad you're supposed to be on a heart healthy diet."

"We haven't unpacked any of the kitchen stuff, or even have any food to cook," Burt pointed out. "And we're not going out for dinner," he added quickly before Kurt could speak. "It's our first night in the new Hummel-Hudson household and we're going to eat here."

Kurt looked over to Carole hoping for some support.

"Sweetie, one pizza won't hurt. We'll go shopping tomorrow okay?" she said, soothingly.

They all looked at him waiting for his reaction, Finn audibly whining.

"Fine." he relented. "But we're getting pizzas with low fat cheese."

"Yes!" Finn yelled. Kurt laughed as his step-brother ran to grab the phone.

40 minutes later they were sitting around the dining table enjoying their first meal in their new had opened of the kitchen boxes to find some wine glasses. They clashed with the pizza boxes and napkins they were using to dine, but it seemed fitting.

"A toast," Burt announced raising his glass. "To the joining of the hummel and hudson households." They all raised their glasses to the toast. Kurt was too young to remember moving into his old home but sitting here now with his family, it felt like a new beginning.

Kurt heard a 'ding' that meant he had received a new text message. His hand automatically travelled to his pocket but he stopped when he saw his dad raising an eyebrow at him. He ignored the phone and moved his hand back. Tonight was about family and it could wait.

With dinner finished and tidied up there wasn't much to do since most of their possessions were still packed in boxes. Tired from moving, Burt and Carole said good night and went to bed. Kurt went to his room and pulled his phone from his pocket.

**From Blaine:** Hey, how did the move go?

**From Kurt:** We're all moved in so it was a success! Still a lot left to unpack, including my computer but I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna sleep soon

**From Blaine:** I'm glad it went smoothly. I didn't hear from you again last night, were you alright in the end?

**From Kurt:** Yeah... you were right and my dad was still awake. We spent a long time talking, about my mom and stuff

**From Blaine:** Told you so

**From Kurt:** We agreed that we'll still have photos of her up in the new house and make sure she's not forgotten. Carole and Finn lost Finn's dad so they understand

**From Blaine:** I'm glad you're ok now

**From Kurt:** I'm falling asleep here so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be back online by then!

**From Blaine:** Night x

Kurt left his room and walked down the dark corridor towards the bathroom, stopping when he hit something solid.

"OUCH."

"Finn?"

The hallway filled with light and he saw Finn standing in front of him, his hand on the light switch.

"Sorry," Kurt hissed. "I thought everyone was asleep."

"It's ok," Finn whispered back. He returned to his room but stopped before closing the door. "Hey, Kurt."

"Yeah?" Kurt said, a hand on the bathroom door.

"I'm really glad that we're a proper family now." Finn said earnestly.

"Me too," Kurt smiled back.

* * *

><p>Kurt scrambled under his desk plugging leads into the back of his computer. Even with his limited technical knowledge he could at least set up his desktop PC. Especially when all of the cables and ports were helpfully colour coded. He may not know what VGA or PS2 were, but he knew that the blue cable went into the blue port and the green cable went into the green port. A few minutes later he turned his computer on and settled back into his chair as it loaded.

**Blaine:** He returns!

**Kurt:** Hey there :)

**Blaine:** I was wondering when you'd be on

**Kurt:** I know I said I might be on yesterday but I was busy Christmas shopping with my step-mom and I've only just set up my computer

**Blaine:** It's fine :p I was just hoping I'd catch you before I had to leave

**Kurt:** Where are you going?

**Blaine:** Well it's Christmas eve

**Kurt:** Oh the theme park!

**Blaine:** Yep

**Kurt:** Well break a leg :)

**Blaine:** Thanks! And I have an early present for you

**Kurt**: Ummm?

**Blaine:** Gotta run, Check your email ;) x

**Blaine is now offline**

Slightly confused, Kurt opened a web browser so he could log in to his email account. He read the most recent email, sent 20 minutes ago.

_Hey Kurt!_

_I'm not sure when you'll get this but hopefully in time for Christmas. Anyway, I promised I would send you an mp3 of me singing one of my favourite songs (and yes I am arrogant enough to say a clip of me singing is a present). So consider it a Christmas present, and a note of how glad I am that we're friends :)_

_Blaine x_

Fingers shaking slightly as he moved the mouse, Kurt realised there was a file attached to the email 'yoursong'.

He jumped out of his seat and dived towards the box nearest to the desk, quickly trying to find his headphones. After fumbling to untangle them he plugged the headphones in and double clicked the file. He held his breath and the music started, it was just a piano and he wondered if Blaine was playing it himself. Then for the first time he heard Blaine's voice.

_**It's a little bit funny  
>This feeling inside<br>I'm not one of those who can  
>Easily hide<strong>_

_**I don't have much money  
>But boy if I did<br>I'd buy a big house where  
>We both could live<strong>_

_**So excuse me forgetting,  
>But these things I do<br>See i've forgotten if  
>They're green or they're blue<strong>_

_**Anyway the thing is  
>What I really mean<br>Yours are the sweetest eyes  
>I've ever seen<strong>_

_**And you can tell everybody  
>This is your song<br>It may be quite simple but  
>Now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is<br>Now you're in the world.**_

_**If I was a sculptor  
>But then again, no<br>Or a man who makes potions in a  
>Travelling show<strong>_

_**I know it's not much but  
>It's the best I can do<br>My gift is my song and  
>This one's for you<strong>_

_**And you can tell everybody  
>This is your song<br>It may be quite simple but  
>Now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind<br>That I put down in words  
>How wonderful life is<br>Now you're in the world.**_

The song ended and Kurt was left staring at the screen. He expected Blaine to be good but he was much better than that. Kurt recognised the song instantly but he'd never heard it sang that way before. He could see why Blaine would have got a gig singing a love song. He had a way of singing and making it sound like he meant every word. Kurt clicked play and listened again. And again. After the 4th time he slammed his head down on his desk.

"Shit," he mumbled. Denial was a safe place to be but he wouldn't be able to crawl back there now. And listening to Blaine finish the song for the 4th time Kurt admitted to himself that he was in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't know (how?) the song is Your Song by Elton John and covered by Ellie Goulding. If you haven't heard it I'd recommend listening to Ellie's cover as it's arranged slightly different and it's how I imagine Blaine singing it.**

**Edit: FunkyWeeMonkey and ImNotGonnaTeachDCHowToDance have pointed out that** Darren Criss has actually covered 'your song'. Can be heard at: www . youtube . com /watch?v=WPz1lyKsUn8**  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Thank you to FunkyWeeMonkey and ImNotGonnaTeachDCHowToDance for pointing out Darren Criss has actually covered 'your song'. I had no idea so thank you for letting me know! Can be heard here: www . youtube . com /watch?v=WPz1lyKsUn8

Also I've been asked a couple of times why the story is called '0s and 1s'. This is in reference to binary. Binary code is used to represent text in digital systems like computers/cell phones. For example the letter 'a' is represented by 01100001. I thought it was fitting since that's how Kurt and Blaine are communicating with each other :) (And i couldn't think of anything better).

Another thing I'm asked a lot is if Kurt and Blaine are ever going to meet. Without spoiling, let's just say the story has been planned out from finish to end and I'm not going to drag anything out longer than necessary. So a (hopefully) fulfilling ending is on the cards :).

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Rachel and Mercedes faces, as they listened to the mp3 that Blaine had sent him, each listening to one headphone speaker. It was boxing day and he'd invited them round on the pretence of seeing the new house now everything had been unpacked and it actually looked like a place people lived in. Then as soon as they'd arrive he'd ushered them into his room and showed them the email. He waited impatiently for the song to end and to see their reaction.<p>

After what seemed like forever he heard the song come to an end.

"Wow," was all Mercedes could say at first. "He sounds really good."

"I know he's good, but..." Kurt trailed off, not sure what to say.

"But what?" Mercedes, asked.

"What does it mean?" He said finally.

"Oh my god, you actually do like him!" Mercedes giggled.

Kurt went red and ignored her, turning to Rachel who was frowning and looked like she was thinking hard.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"That voice," she said. "It sounds familiar... but I'm not sure..."

"Rachel!" Kurt sighed. "Take a day off, yes his voice is amazing and he probably sounds like some guy you have a poster of on your wall... but what does it mean?"

Rachel snapped out of it and looked at Kurt. "It means he likes you obviously!"

"But likes me as what? A friend? Some random guy he talks to when he's bored?" he questioned.

"Well have you asked him?" Mercedes chipped in.

"No I haven't had the chance. He sent it to me Christmas Eve and I spent all of Christmas Day with my family."

Rachel shrieked, making both Rachel and Kurt jump.

"What?" Kurt said, annoyed.

"See if he's online now!" she replied.

Kurt opened his msn window where he was already logged in.

"Nope. He's probably spending time with his family too." Kurt said. "What am I going to do?"

Rachel and Mercedes exchanged looks. Neither of them had been in a situation where they had fallen for a guy they had never even met and they were at a loss as to what advice to offer.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Blaine finally came online.<p>

**Blaine:** Hey!

**Kurt:** Hey you, enjoying the holidays?

**Blaine:** Yeah they're going ok, what about you?

**Kurt:** Enjoying the break from school :). How did the Christmas Show go?

**Blaine:** It was amazing! Me and Gina weren't getting on so well and she kept sniping at me but as soon as we were on the stage we were staring into each other eyes lovingly and the crowd totally bought it.

**Kurt:** Awesome :)

**Blaine:** I might try and get a job there over the summer

**Kurt:** I'm sure they'll have you back... Thank you for that email by the way

**Kurt:** You sounded amazing

**Blaine:** Thanks :) I'm glad you like it

**Kurt:** I feel kinda bad I didn't get you anything

**Blaine:** Don't be silly, it's just my thing

**Kurt:** What do you mean 'your thing'?

**Blaine:** Well I have a lot of online friends and I can't actually buy them presents, so I send them songs instead for Christmas :)

**Kurt:** You sent that to everyone?

**Blaine:** Of course not, that wouldn't be much of a gift would it? Everyone gets their own song

**Blaine:** All my friends :)

**Kurt:** I have to go

**Blaine:** So soon? Ok talk to you later x

* * *

><p>"So then he says yeah, he sends them to all his 'friends'," Kurt said, retelling the story to Mercedes and Rachel as they walked through the school corridor.<p>

"His FRIENDS," he repeated.

"For all you know he sang 'Jingle Bells' to everyone else," Rachel said positively.

"Yeah, 'your song' isn't a song you sing to your 'friend'," Mercedes agreed.

They paused their conversation as Finn caught up with them. Rachel immediate started staring at him with doe-eyes.

"You want a lift home?" Kurt asked.

"Nah, we have a game tonight," Finn pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kurt replied.

"I hope you win," Rachel said. "I'm sure you will, you're very good."

"Thanks," Finn grinned. "It doesn't matter though, we're through to championships next week either way. Anyway I gotta go, see you later Kurt!"

Finn left the group just as they walked out of the main entrance.

"Anyway," Kurt continued their previous conversation. "I'm starting to think unrequited love is all I'm destined for."

"That is not true," Mercedes said, pushing his arm playfully.

"At least he's actually gay," Kurt said. "I'd call that progress."

"That's definitely progress," Mercedes humoured him, linking his arm with hers.

"Except for the fact that you haven't met or even spoken to him," Rachel pointed out causing Kurt's face to fall and Mercedes to glare back at her.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the couch doing his homework when Finn arrived home.<p>

"Hey," he said looking up as Finn stormed past and straight into the kitchen. He heard the sound of the fridge open and close. Curious, he left his homework and went into the Kitchen.

"Finn?"

"Hey, Kurt," Finn said sounding casual but looking furious.

"So... how was the game?" he asked.

"We lost." Finn replied.

"Oh, that sucks but didn't you say you're through to the championship game anyway?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yeah..."

"So why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset, I'm fine." Finn sighed.

"I'm not stupid Finn, what's wrong?" Kurt pushed on. Finn stared at him and started to look a little guilty, which only added to Kurt's confusion.

"It's nothing, Kurt. please don't worry about it," Finn said, giving Kurt a small smile before leaving the Kitchen.

Kurt shrugged and returned to his homework.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Was listening to a song today and it gave me an amazing idea to use it in a future chapter but we're a while from that yet. Excited to see your reactions to it though :). Thank you for your reviews, they make me smile!

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room for glee club. He spotted Finn still looking trouble. Rachel however, was sitting on the front row looking very smug.<p>

"What?" he asked suspiciously, taking the seat next to her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"That look, what's it for?"

"Me and Puck are going to sing a love song together, and it's totally going to make Finn sick with Jealously. " Rachel smirked.

"Oh Rachel..." Kurt said. "This is a terrible idea."

"You'll see when-" her words were cut off by Artie rolling into the choir room, covered head to toe in red, ice cold slushy.

"Oh my god, Artie!" Tina cried as Brittany went over to comfort her boyfriend.

"It was awful." he gasped, shivering.

"That's it!" Finn shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Screw rehearsals, this ends here and now!"

He stormed over to the door with Puck, Mike and Sam following him.

"We're gonna go all thunder dome on those guys!" Puck yelled before the four were stopped in their tracks by the rest of the football team strolling into the choir room.

Kurt tensed in his seat and Rachel grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> And the coach said the whole football team has to attend glee for at least a week

**Blaine:** How did everyone react to that?

**Kurt**: In a word: badly. Rachel and I said we refused to be on a team with a known homophobe

**Kurt:** By the end of rehearsals it almost turned into a full blown fight. Rachel went crazy we could barely hold her back

**Blaine**: Rachel did? Really?

**Kurt:** Yeah she has two gay dads so I think she took it very personally. She may be tiny but she can be very scary

**Blaine:** Your rehearsals are certainly a lot more exciting than mine. All we did today was rehearse 'Bills Bills Bills'

**Kurt:** Well I wish our rehearsals had a little less drama too

**Blaine:** I don't get it though, why would the football team even agree if they hate you guys so much?

**Kurt:** Because if they don't the coach won't let them play the championship game, trust me they hate being there

**Blaine**: And what do you think about it all?

**Kurt:** Well I definitely don't love being in the same room as the guys who bully me but... maybe it's a good thing? If it does open their eyes to what show choir is really like

**Blaine:** I hope so, I really think it could

**Kurt:** Well, we'll find out more in tomorrow's rehearsals

**Blaine:** Well WE'RE probably gonna add some choreography to 'Bills Bills Bills'

**Kurt**: Woah exciting!

**Blaine:** I know, I can hardly wait ;)

* * *

><p>"Did you really expect it to work?" Kurt asked incredulously<p>

Kurt and Rachel were sitting in the choir room during their lunch break discussing Rachel's disastrous attempt at making Finn jealous.

"I don't know... did he say anything about it? Or me?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No, And I'm not going to ask him either," Kurt said sternly. "I do _no_t want to get in the middle of this."

Rachel sulked but didn't argue further. "Fine. So... regionals, have you thought about what you want to sing for your solo?"

"What about Celine Dionne? 'My heart will go on' is a classic," he suggested.

Rachel scrunched her face up. "I'm not sure that is right for you. I thought you'd want to sing something a bit more 'Broadway' anyway?"

"I do," Kurt sighed. "And although I know I would be amazing performing songs from my favourite musicals... I want us to win. We can't risk alienating any of the judges by doing anything too controversial. "

"We'll think of something," Rachel smiled.

They bothered looked towards the door as they heard loud shouting coming from the hallway.

"What the..." Kurt started.

Suddenly Coach Sylvester burst into the room shouting in rage. Kurt and Rachel watched in stunned silence as she ran over to the piano and knocked all of the sheet music onto the floor and kicked the stool over. She turned and rampaged through the chairs that had been set up ready for glee club, knocking them over and actually throwing a couple across the room.

"This isn't over," she yelled, glaring at them before storming out of the room and continuing her rampage through the corridors.

"What was that?" Rachel said.

"I think that was Hurricane Sue. " Kurt replied. "This cannot mean anything good."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> Hello!

**Blaine:** Hey Kurt :)

**Kurt:** How was rehearsals?

**Blaine: **Uneventful but I'm sure yours weren't?

**Kurt:** Far from it

**Blaine:** Do tell!

**Kurt:** Well the school cheerleading coach has had an aneurysm or something and has made sure her cheerleaders won't be able available to cheer at the championship game or perform the halftime show

**Blaine:** Why would she do that?

**Kurt:** I don't know, something to do with a cannon

**Blaine:** uh...

**Kurt:** Anyway so Mr Schue and the Football coach decided the best solution for this is for the glee club and the football team to perform at the half time show instead. In front of the whole school!

**Blaine:** The plot thickens!

**Kurt:** The football players... well they were NOT happy but their coach won't let them play otherwise

**Blaine:** What are you going to perform?

**Kurt:** Well that's the best part, we're doing a mash up of 'Thriller' and 'Heads will roll' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

**Blaine:** That sounds fun

**Kurt:** Yeah I'm actually really looking forward to that, as long as the football players don't mess it all up then it should be really good

**Blaine:** Just hide them in the back :p

**Kurt:** Well y'know we started 'zombie' camp today and they weren't actually that bad

**Blaine:** Maybe some of them will stick around after the week is over

**Kurt:** Ok, I wouldn't go THAT far

**Blaine:** Only time will tell

* * *

><p>Kurt shuffled across the stage along with the rest of the glee club and the football team, pretending to be a zombie while doing the dance moves that Mr Schue had choreographed.<p>

"Alright! Nice progress guys."Mr Schue said. It was the first time that they had actually run through the steps without making any mistakes and even the jocks were looking pleased with their accomplishment.

" Now let's take a breather and I'll see you in the choir room in 5 minutes for a lesson in zombie make up."

Kurt immediately rushed off towards the choir room, makeovers were like cracked to him, even if they were zombie makeovers.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the choir room was relaxed. Practising and dancing together had at least brought the two sides together enough that they could be in the same room without arguing.<p>

Kurt applied the finishing touches to Strando's zombie make up while Strando looked in the mirror, checking himself out.

"Do you think maybe this open wound should be bigger?" he asked.

"No, you're fine," Kurt said, ushering him off of the stool. "Who's next?"

Kurt took a sharp intake of breath as Stando's place was taken by an uncomfortable looking Karofsky.

"I uh - I put the white stuff on myself," he said motioning towards his face." But I don't know how to do the scars and stuff..."

When Kurt didn't move or say anything Karofsky spoke again. "Maybe I should- I should ask someone else."

"No," Kurt said quickly. "I'll show you."

They didn't speak again until Kurt finished applying a nasty looking scar on Karofsky cheek.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Kurt watched him as he got up and walked over to Finn, starting a conversation with him. Maybe Mr Schue and Coach Bieste's crazy scheme was actually working.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I don't want to make a habit out of updating more than once in one day as I know there will be days where I'm too busy to write so it makes sense to spread them out, but I kind of wanted to get these couple of chapters out together since there isn't THAT much Klaine.

I hope you guys don't mine the Kaine-lite chapters. I don't really want them to be like Bella & Edward where all they have in common and all they talk about is their relationship. Also I'm following season 2 and I don't want to just gloss over huge events. The good news is 'Silly Love Songs' is next up! Hmmm what could happen?

* * *

><p>*Knock* *knock*<p>

Kurt spun in his chair, away from the computer. "Come in".

The door opened and Finn walked in looking hesitant.

"Hey, Kurt," he said.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Finn sat down on the end of his bed.

"All the footballer players quit." Finn said sadly.

"What? But I thought everything was going so well!" Kurt replied. "They did that performance earlier and seemed really happy with it."

"They were, until they got slushied by the whole hockey team," Finn sighed. "Now they're refusing to perform with us so Bieste kicked them off the team."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We don't even have enough players to play the game. Bieste put up a sign-up sheet but no one is going to want to join now."

Finn stared at Kurt until he started to get a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Kurt said finally. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You were on the team before..." Finn started.

Kurt suddenly caught on to where this was heading.

"NO, Finn," Kurt whined.

"Please! It's the championship game, we worked so hard just to get here!" Finn pleaded.

Kurt looked at his step-brother who was giving him his best puppy-dog expression and he knew he wasn't going to be able to say no. Especially when this all happened due to an attempt to bring glee and football together and he was now the only male glee member who wasn't also on the football team.

"You want me to be a kicker?" Kurt asked.

"Actually... uhm we kinda need you out on the field..."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> Kill me now

**Blaine:** Before I do that do you want to tell me what's wrong?

**Kurt:** The football team got a taste of their own medicine courtesy of the hockey team and now they've all quit

**Blaine:** But everything was going so well :(

**Kurt:** I know! And they're not allowed back on the team unless they rejoin glee for the halftime show. So Finn has guilted me into joining

**Blaine:** You're back on the football team?

**Kurt:** Yes. Hence the 'KILL ME NOOOOOW'

**Blaine:** Is it THAT bad? You were on the team before.

**Kurt:** Yes but I only joined because I thought it would make my dad proud, and I was a kicker. I spent most of the game sitting on the bench. Now he wants me on the field and I don't even know how to play football!

**Blaine:** Can't they get anyone else?

**Kurt:** They're trying but Finn doesn't think anyone will sign up

**Blaine:** Well I guess if he's right and no one else signs up then they still won't have enough players and you won't have to play anyway

**Kurt:** That is where it gets soooo much worse

**Blaine:** ?

**Kurt:** The glee girls who aren't cheerleaders are going to try and join the football team

**Blaine:** Woah...

**Kurt:** Yep

**Blaine:** They won't actually let them play though will they? I'm all for equal opportunity but football is pretty rough, they could really get hurt

**Kurt:** They might not have any other choice

**Blaine:** Are things at your school EVER boring?

**Kurt:** No not really

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they actually let you join." Kurt said walking on to the field with his helmet under his arm.<p>

"Girl's can do anything guys can!" Tina said fiercely.

"Besides, we're not actually going to play. We're just going lie on the ground when they snap the ball," Mercedes said.

"What about you Kurt? You diving on the ground with us?" Rachel asked.

He looked over at her, realising he was a good 8 inches taller.

"Nah... I'm a lot stronger then I look," he replied.

"There's Finn," Rachel yelled at the boy running towards them.

"Let it go, Rachel," Kurt sighed.

"You guys ready?" Finn called.

"Yeaaah!" the girls screamed towards the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>At half time everyone was gathered in the choir room to get their zombie make up on. Kurt ached after being slammed to the ground a few times but it wasn't as bad as he expected. It wasn't so different from being thrown into a dumpster. Checking his phone he noticed a message.<p>

**From Blaine:** Are you still alive? I think I'm getting second-hand nerves

**From Kurt:** Survived the first half. Just got to get ready for the half time show

**From Blaine:** Break a leg x

"WHERE are Puck and Finn?" Rachel yelled. "They're going to miss the half time show!"

As if to answer her question Finn walked in the room followed by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Sam rushed forward to Quinn.

"Hey, you made it! But what about your cheerleading competition?" He asked.

"We quit," Quinn said happily.

"I don't want to die," Brittany added.

"And the half time show would suck without us," Santana smirked.

"Ok girls, it's great to have you back," Mr Schue said. "Go get in your costumes."

The moved out of the door way just as Puck walked in with the rest of the football team.

"Guys? What's going on?" Mr Schue asked.

"The guys want to join in with the half time show," Puck explained. "So that maybe coach Bieste will let them join in with the second half."

"Then you better hurry up and get your costumes on too" Mr Schue grinned.

Kurt grabbed his phone to send a text.

**From Kurt:** The football team is back. Looks like I don't have to play the second half after all :)

He looked over at the football players rushing to get their makeup on and frowned. He found Finn in the corner putting his own makeup on.

"Where's Karofsky?" Kurt asked.

Finn spun around in his seat to face him. "He's not coming... but who cares right? Everyone else is here."

"Yeah," said Kurt. He felt a little disappointed but was quickly distracted by his phone beeping.

**From Blaine:** Good. I prefer my Kurt all in one piece!

Kurt felt the heat rise in his cheeks a little at Blaine referring to him as 'his'. He shook the thought from his mind, they had a half time show to perform.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the other team's faces when the guys strolled out there in full zombie make up?" Mercedes laughed.<p>

"I still can't believe Karofsky actually joined in with us." Kurt said.

"Whatever," Mercedes said harshly. "He's a sheep and he'll follow whatever everyone else does. As soon as he realised people were digging our performance he suddenly wanted to be a part of it."

They turned round a corner to see Finn and Karofsky standing in front of the lockers mid argument.

"What do you think? We all dance around together and everything is gonna change? Glee club is going to be cool and we're all gonna sing hippie peace songs every morning?" Karofsky sneered.

"Maybe? I- I don't know. It's a start." Fin replied

"No. Dude, it's a finish. Ok, this is highschool. People's memories for good stuff last about as long as their facebook status" Karofsky noticed Kurt and Mercedes watching them.

"What are you looking at?" He yelled.

"C'mon." Mercedes said pulling Kurt by his arm. "We gotta get to class."

"Hey, don't yell at him!" he heard Finn shout before he was out of earshot.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm interested to see your reaction to this chapter so I hope you review and let me know what you think.**

**Also this fic now has over 100 reviews! I think if just 5 people read and enjoyed it, I would be grateful so it's fantastic that much more people are still following along :).**

* * *

><p>As February rolled around, McKinley High was still in the aftermath of the championship game. A whole week had gone by without a single member of the glee club being slushied and Finn, as the star quarterback who brought the team to victory, had started to let the status go to his head.<p>

"I think I'm gonna open up a kissing booth," Finn announced over breakfast.

Kurt dropped his spoon on the table with a clang. "What?"

"Think about it, I'm pretty much the star of McKinley at the moment and I should use my power for good. It could raise some money for the club."

Kurt stared at Finn like he was crazy. "And this has nothing to do with getting to kiss loads of girls?"

"What? Uh.. no of course not," Finn stuttered. "But it's Valentine's day soon so... y'know it's seasonal."

"Valentine's day is a pointless excuse to sell candy and greeting cards," Kurt scathed.

"Well I'm doing it anyway," Finn said, ignoring him.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt arrived home from school he'd seen enough pink hearts and heard enough love songs to last him a life time. He sank into his computer chair and went through his ritual of checking MSN. As soon as he logged in a conversation window opened. He groaned realising that Blaine had changed his display picture from the usual picture of a canary which he assumed was one of the default pictures. Now it was a picture of two cartoon puppies rubbing noses together in front of a sea of pink, red and purple hearts.<p>

**Blaine:** Hey!

**Kurt:** What the hell is that?

**Blaine:** What is what?

**Kurt:** That tacky display picture

**Blaine:** Aw it's clearly puppy love, it's cute

**Kurt:** It's creepy

**Blaine:** It's adorable!

**Kurt:** Don't tell me that you're obsessed with Valentine's day too

**Blaine:** Call me a hopeless romantic but it's my favourite holiday

**Kurt:** Really?

**Blaine:** I think there is something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and say to somebody... I'm in love with you

**Blaine:** This year I want to do something really radical so I need your opinion

**Kurt:** I'm done throwing up, continue

**Blaine:** Okay... well there's this guy that I sort of like, and I've only known him for a little while but I want to tell him that I think my feelings are starting to change into something deeper. So I have to ask, do you think it's possible to have feelings for somebody over the internet?

**Kurt:** Um

**Kurt:** I think so, yes

**Blaine:** Even if you've never actually met them?

**Kurt:** I think... you can be attracted to the way someone looks but it's their personality you fall in love with

**Blaine:** That's beautiful

**Kurt:** So I don't think there's any reason why you can't develop those feelings to someone you only know online. Blind people can fall in love can't they?

**Blaine:** So I should go for it?

**Kurt:** Yes!

**Blaine:** What if he doesn't feel the same way?

**Kurt:** He does

**Kurt:** Or he probably does

**Blaine:** Ok, I'm gonna do it

**Kurt:** Good for you

**Blaine:** I think I'm gonna sign out for a bit and write it in an email for him

**Kurt:** Why an email?

**Blaine:** Oh, because he's not online right now

**Blaine:** I'll be back on later x

**Blaine is now offline**

Kurt felt like a bucket of ice cold water had be thrown over him. For a moment he was sure Blaine had been talking about him. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course Blaine was talking about someone else.

He grabbed his phone.

_"Hello?"_ came Rachel's voice.

"I'm an idiot"

_"What?"_

"I'm an idiot and moron. I thought Blaine liked me, Rachel. I really really like him and I thought he liked me too but I just made it all up in my head and he likes someone else-"

_"Woah, woah. Kurt slow down I can't understand you... Why don't you come over?"_

"I don't think I'll be much fun to be around."

_"Don't be silly! Grab a sleeping bag and head over to mine. I'll call Mercedes and we'll have a girls night."_

"Are you sure?"

_"More than sure, it'll be great! Now get off the line I have to call Mercedes."_

* * *

><p>Later than night Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes sat on Rachel's bed in their Pajamas talking about their problems.<p>

"If Finn thinks he's going to just walk out of my life. He's wrong because I'm going to go up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a $100 bill and he's not gonna be able to make change and then he's gonna be forced to kiss me 100 times and when his lips touch mine i'm telling you, he's gonna feel it " Rachel said, all very quickly, while Kurt looked at her as if she was insane.

"Hey," Mercedes interrupted. "We're meant to be giving Kurt advice remember?"

"Sorry" Rachel mouthed.

"So has Blaine ever actually... told you that he likes you?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we flirt a lot," Kurt said. "And he sang that song for me! And he always puts an 'x' when he says bye"

"So do I," Rachel pointed out. "So do most people."

"I'm so stupid, thinking he actually liked me," Kurt sniffed.

"Maybe this is a good thing Kurt," Mercedes soothed.

"_Another _guy I liked, doesn't like me back. How is this a good thing?" he asked.

"Well think about what kind of relationship you would have with Blaine." Mercedes said. "You don't know how far away he lives. How would it even work?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I kind of avoid thinking about that..."

"Well you should, especially if Blaine is interested in someone else," Rachel told him.

Kurt knew they were right but he couldn't bring himself to care. Isn't true love suppose to conquer all? Lovers in the movies never let something as trivial as distance stand in their way. He was shook from his thoughts as Rachel pushed a laptop in front of him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Log in, see if Blaine's online!" Rachel ordered.

"Right now?"

"Yes! Find out what happened," Rachel said.

Kurt typed in his login details while Rachel and Mercedes squeezed either side of him so they could see the screen. Before the main MSN screen had finished loading a conversation window had opened.

"That boy is fast" Mercedes commented.

**Blaine:** Hey Kurt

"Ask him what happened!" Rachel said.

**Kurt:** Hey Blaine, you ok?

**Blaine:** I'm great actually

"Ask him!" Rachel hissed getting impatient and trying to reach for the keyboard.

**Kurt:** hoquwen;#

Kurt pushed Rachel's arms away. "Stop it! I'm getting to that."

**Blaine**: Uh?

**Kurt:** Sorry I leant on the keyboard

**Kurt:** So did you send your email to...

**Blaine:** To Jeremiah, yeah I did

**Blaine:** And he emailed me back

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled, "your fingers are digging into my arm!"

**Kurt:** And...?

**Blaine:** He said he feels the same way

**Blaine:** He wants to meet me

Kurt froze at the words on the screen, unable to type anymore. Mercedes reached over and typed in his place

**Kurt:** That's great Blaine, I'm very happy for you

**Blaine:** Thanks, I'm a bit nervous though...

Mercedes stopped and nudged Kurt. "_You _should talk to him, Kurt."

"And say what?" he mumbled.

"You're still his friend, and your boy needs you," Mercedes said. "C'mon Rachel let's go get some more soda and snacks."

Mercedes grabbed Rachel and dragged her out of the room.

"What? But.. wait!" Rachel complained before Mercedes closed the door behind them. Kurt turned back to the laptop.

**Kurt:** Nervous about what?

**Blaine:** I've never met anyone from the internet before, what if he's completely different? What if he thinks I'm completely different?

**Kurt:** Do you think you act differently online?

**Blaine:** No, I think I'm just myself

**Kurt:** Then he probably is too, just promise me something

**Blaine:** What?

**Kurt:** Meet him somewhere public, and busy

**Blaine:** I'm not worried about that Kurt, I've seen his picture

**Kurt:** I know I'm paranoid, but I'm serious

**Blaine:** I'll ask him to meet at the Mall, that ok with you?

**Kurt:** I suppose

**Blaine:** That's not really what I'm nervous about anyway

**Kurt:** Then what?

**Blaine:** I've never really been anyone's boyfriend before. What if he doesn't like me?

**Kurt:** I don't think it's possible for anyone not to like you

"Kurt are you ok?" Mercedes asked softly.

He hadn't even heard them come back in the room. He quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine," he said.

**Kurt:** I'm sorry Blaine I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow

**Blaine:** Ok, night Kurt x

**Kurt:** Night Blaine x


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for the responses to the last chapter. I think my aim is to get people so worked up that they just resort to face mashing the keyboard. Why? Because It makes me giggle.**

* * *

><p>"I bet right now, Blaine and Jeremiah are kissing," Kurt said dramatically.<p>

"Kurt! No guy talk." Mercedes scolded him.

Kurt was spending Valentine's at Breadstix with Rachel and Mercedes. They had agreed that the three single divas would go out and enjoy a nice evening together without any mention of guys.

"Hey Guys!" Tina appeared by their table holding hands with Mike.

"Oh no! A couple!" Rachel yelled in mock anger.

"How are you all doing?" Tina asked cheerily.

"We're spending Valentine's day with each other instead of with hot guys, what do you think?" Mercedes said.

"Hey!" Kurt complained.

"Obviously _you're _hot Kurt. You know what I mean!"

"We're fine," Rachel added. "You guys don't have to hang around the lonely hearts table, go and enjoy your date. Shoo!"

Tina smiled and waved as she pulled Mike away to go and find their own table.

"Do you think I should text him?" Kurt asked.

"No!" Rachel and Mercedes both answered together.

"I'm going to text him." Kurt said.

"What part of no guy talk are you not getting!_ I've_ not mentioned_ Finn_ all night." Rachel said proudly.

"Except for just then," Mercedes pointed out.

Kurt finished typing his message and pressed send. "There I just asked him how his date was."

"But if I _was_ going to talk about Finn. I would talk about how suspicious it is that him and Quinn Fabray both have mono," Rachel said quickly before anyone could cut her off.

"It's a good job you're _not_ talking about him then isn't it," Mercedes said sarcastically.

Kurt's phone beeped and they stopped their arguing to watch Kurt read his message.

"Well?" Rachel demanded. "What did he say?"

"He said he doesn't want to discuss it over text message and he'll tell me later." Kurt said looking confused. "Why would he say that?"

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged. "But he said he'll tell you later, so you'll find out then."

"Yeah..." Kurt replied, still staring at his phone.

"Do you want to go home and find out _now_?" Mercedes sighed.

"No... no, I can't ditch you guys," Kurt said unenthusiastically.

"Get out of here," Mercedes ordered.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked guiltily.

"As long as you fill us in on all the gossip later," Rachel winked.

"I will, I promise," Kurt replied, grabbing his coat and almost sprinting out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine:<strong> You're back early

**Kurt:** I am?

**Blaine:** I thought you were out tonight with your friends

**Kurt:** Oh I was, but I got bored so I decided to just come home

**Blaine:** I see

**Kurt:** So how was your date?

**Blaine:** It's a really long story

**Kurt:** I got heaps of time

**Blaine:** Ok, but it really is a long story and might take a few minutes for me to type it all out so please don't say anything until I've finished

**Kurt:** All comments will be noted and reserved for the end of the story ;)

**Blaine:** Good. I think

**Blaine:** Anyway, so me and Jeremiah arranged to meet, grab something to eat, maybe see a movie

**Blaine:** We said we'd meet up at the mall and by a particular fountain, as It's a recognisable landmark and people use it as a meeting place

**Blaine:** And he agreed he'd be carrying a balloon so I could recognise him. I mean... we'd already seen each other's pictures but I thought it was really sweet anyway

**Blaine:** So I get to the mall and I'm a bit early and I don't see him. So I think... ok well I'm early - he's just not here yet

**Blaine:** I mean... there was a guy near the fountain with a balloon but he looked nothing like Jeremiah so I think it's a coincidence. It's Valentine's day right? There's loads of people around with balloons

**Blaine:** But the guy approaches me, and he's like 'Are you Blaine?'

**Blaine:** And I think 'who the hell is this guy?', so I ask him and he tells me he is Jeremiah

**Blaine:** And I... Well I didn't believe him. And the guy, starts telling me he knows he doesn't look much like his picture but he thought I wouldn't want to get to know him otherwise and now we've made such an amazing 'connection', maybe I could see past it

**Blaine:** I asked him how old he was, because he obviously wasn't 18 like he'd told me and he 'admitted' to being 30. But I know he still was lying because he looked well over 40

**Blaine:** And I was like... Why did you lie to me?... and he said he was sorry but maybe we could work things out or start over and be friends

**Blaine:** I told him he was out of his mind and as soon as he realised there was no way I was going to have anything to do with him he says 'how about 200 bucks for one night?'

**Blaine:** I felt sick. I told him if he tried to follow me I'd get the mall security onto him, and then I left

**Blaine:** That's the end...

**Kurt:** Oh my god Blaine... I don't even know what to say

**Kurt:** What a bastard

**Blaine:** Wow I've never seen you swear

**Kurt:** I think it's appropriate

**Kurt:** Are you ok?

**Blaine:** I don't know

**Blaine:** No, not really

**Kurt:** You must be furious, I know I am

**Blaine:** Not really, just humiliated

**Kurt:** What? You have nothing to be embarrassed about

**Blaine:** Don't I? I've been talking to this guy for months thinking we were friends... and I actually hoped that maybe we could be more

**Kurt:** How were you supposed to know?

**Blaine:** We'd talk for hours about school, he'd tell me about his classes and his teachers. But he was just making it all up and probably laughing at me

**Kurt:** Stop it! He's a creepy loser and it doesn't matter what he thinks

**Blaine:** But I let him get so close to me, a part of me actually misses Jeremiah... but he was never even real

**Kurt:** There was no way you could have known. He told you about himself, why would you think he was lying?

**Blaine:** I don't know... I just don't know how I'm supposed to trust people now. I never would have thought Jeremiah was anything other than what he said he was

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down. He'd told Blaine he was furious and he wasn't lying. He cursed his stupid computer, as if that was what was separating him from Blaine, preventing Kurt from holding him and telling him it'd all be ok. He imagined how he would feel if he suddenly found out Blaine wasn't real but was just a hook, put out there by some sicko trying to bait naive, unsuspecting, lonely teenagers. Just the thought of it made him feel sick. But he knew Blaine... did he know him as well as Blaine thought that he knew Jeremiah? That was impossible to know.

He tried to think of what he could say to comfort Blaine but it occurred to him that everything he could say would be coming from another person Blaine only knew over the internet. Another person who could be lying to him. While Kurt had been thinking about the possibility of Blaine not being real, Blaine could have been thinking the same thing about him. Now, he would have good reason to.

Kurt looked at the screen but Blaine hadn't said anything else. He was probably waiting for Kurt to say something. Kurt's hands hovered over the keyboard trying to think of what to type, then an idea occurred to him.

He grabbed his phone and scrolled to Blaine's name where he was given two options. 'Dial' and 'Compose Message'. For the first time he hit 'Dial'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Just to clarify: Although things didn't turn out great for Blaine yesterday it's obviously not meant to be a social commentary on all internet relationships/friendships. I've met up with people that I met online, and when I was the same age as Blaine. But people like 'Jeremiah' do exist, unfortunately! **

**38 reviews since i last updated, you guys are amazing! Especially 'D()' who went back and reviewed the last 6 chapters :).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>He grabbed his phone and scrolled to Blaine's name where he was given two options. 'Dial' and 'Compose Message'. For the first time he hit 'Dial'.<em>

_"Hello?"_ Came a voice. It was slightly muffled, as if the speaker had a cold.

"Hey Blaine..."

_"Kurt?"_

"Um, yep..."

_"Wow... I can't believe you actually called."_

"Well... I did. Oh, and I want to just establish that I'm not revealing myself to be a girl who's been pretending to be a guy... I just happen to _sound _like a girl."

Kurt heard Blaine laugh and hoped to Gaga that he'd be able to hear that laugh again.

_"I don't think you sound like a girl."_

"Then you'd be the first person to think that."

_"Your voice is sweet. And not that I'm complaining but why are you calling?"_

"I thought you could do with hearing a friendly voice and that maybe text just wasn't going to cut it this time."

_"Thanks, that's so nice of you."_

"Oh please, how much of your time have I wasted complaining about my silly problems?"

_"Your problems are not silly, Kurt."_

"Maybe not, but I didn't call to talk about me."

_"So what do you want to talk about?"_

"You, silly. How are you? Really?"

_"Um... Mortified. I told all my friends about Jeremiah. 'Raved' about him is probably more accurate. I don't know what I'm going to tell them now."_

"Why not just tell them the truth?"

_"They'll think that I'm a massive idiot."_

"If they are really your friends then they won't."

_"How do you know that?"_

"Because_ I'm_ your friend and I don't think that at all."

_"Well I still think I'm the world's biggest fool."_

"You'd have some fierce competition from me for that title."

_"What do you mean?"_

"When you first told me... that you liked a guy that you met from the internet, I thought the guy you were talking about... was me."

_"Wow... I really am clueless. Kurt, as you may have guessed, I don't have a clue what I'm doing."_

"Well that makes two of us."

_"I really care about you Kurt. I like being your friend and I don't want to mess this up."_

"I know, I get it."

_"So are we okay?"_

"Of course. It's just like When Harry met Sally, but I get to be Meg Ryan."

_"Deal. Wait, in that movie don't they get together at the end?"_

"Do they? Hmmm..."

Blaine laughed again and Kurt felt butterflies in his stomach.

_"Thanks, Kurt. I mean it."_

"Don't worry about it."

_"It means a lot to me. That even after I was kind of an oblivious douche to you... you'd still try to cheer me up."_

"Blaine, you're pretty much my best friend. If things had gone well for you today with he-who-shall-not-be-named, I would have been happy for you."

_"Was that a Harry Potter reference?"_

"Harry Potter is amazing."

_"Hey, I wouldn't disagree with that."_

"Don't tell Rachel okay?"

_"That Harry Potter is amazing?"_

"That I said you were my best friend."

_"Ok, and I won't tell her that you're my best friend too."_

"And he's just as smooth over the phone as he is in text."

_"Way smoother actually. You know I still haven't heard you sing?"_

"Mm...Don't push it."

_"If we were on msn I would be typing a sad face right now."_

Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to start laughing again too.

* * *

><p>"Poor Blaine," Rachel sighed, leaning on the piano in the choir room. "It means he is available though, right?"<p>

"I guess," Kurt replied from the other side of the piano. "I just don't think Blaine see's me like that. I think I could be okay with just being friends though, you know?"

"I do know. In fact I've decided to forget about moping over Finn and trying to get him back. I'm going to focus on my talent instead," Rachel declared, proudly.

"Good for you Rachel," Kurt said, wondering how long that would actually last for. "You and your talent can help me pick a song for regionals."

Rachel smiled at him. "I already have the perfect song. And it's Broadway."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> Hey Blaine!

**Blaine:** Hey :)

**Kurt:** How was your day?

**Blaine:** It was good actually, i told my friends about what happened with... you-know-who

**Kurt:** And?

**Blaine:** They were really understanding and supportive, then they asked if i wanted to sing about it...

**Kurt:** LOL maybe our glee clubs aren't so different after all

**Blaine:** I think we've decided on our 'Anthem' for regionals

**Kurt:** Us too! What's yours?

**Blaine:** Raise your glass - Pink!

**Kurt:** Pink! of course

**Blaine:** Well what's yours?

**Kurt:** Sing - MCR

**Blaine:** Hmm good choice

**Kurt:** Although for some reason half the group wanted a Justin Beiber song...

**Blaine:** What's wrong with that?

**Kurt:** Beiber sucks?

**Blaine:** I like his hair

**Kurt:** ... anyway Rachel helped me pick out a song for my solo and I need your opinion

**Blaine:** Oh! What is it?

**Kurt:** Don't cry for me Argentina from Evita

**Blaine:** Wow, I bet you'll sound amazing singing that

**Kurt:** I know I'll sound amazing. But you don't think it might be too... controversial? I don't want to alienate the judges

**Blaine:** No way. It's not like you're getting up there and singing Rocky Horror

**Kurt:** No, definitely not after last time

**Blaine:** What? There was a last time? ?

**Kurt:** Well we did the Rocky Horror Picture Show as our school musical this year

**Blaine:** With all the stuff that goes on there... how is your school still open?

**Kurt:** To be fair the show did get cancelled before opening night for being too risqué but we still performed it for ourselves

**Blaine:** Please tell me you weren't Frank-N-Furter

**Kurt:** LOL no, I was Riff-Raff

**Blaine:** If I proposed doing Rocky Horror at my school I think people's heads would explode

**Kurt:** Hopefully next year they pick something less controversial. I'd like to be able to put down at least one musical performance down in my college application

**Blaine:** Ah college, I keep forgetting you're a year ahead of me. What do you want to do when you graduate?

**Kurt:** I'm going to star on Broadway

**Blaine:** Wow, big dreams

**Kurt:** I suppose being a fashion designer would also be amazing, but Broadway is what I'm aiming for. To be honest I'll be happy just to get out of this cow-town

**Blaine:** I get that, I'm from a small town too

Kurt was distracted from his conversation by his phone beeping at him.

**From Rachel**: Saturday night. Party at my house. No adult supervision. Glee kids ONLY!

**Kurt:** Looks like I'm going to a party Saturday night

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Next up it's 'Blame it on the Alcohol'. Hmmm I wonder what would have happened if Blaine wasn't there?

(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)  
>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)<br>(you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: If you've not heard It before I'd recommend listening to Hello by Martin Solverig + Dragonette before reading the chapter: www . youtube . com /watch?v=LnET4RKXx5k&ob=av2e . **

**It was the song I mentioned listening to a few chapters back and basically inspired the end of this chapter ;).**

* * *

><p>Saturday night the glee kids sat around Rachel's basement, complete with a stage for her 'impromptu performances'. Slow, classical music was playing in the background and half the group seemed close to falling asleep.<p>

"This party is lame," Santana complained.

"How long do we have to stay before it's socially acceptable for us to leave?" Kurt asked.

"You've only been here 10 minutes," Mike pointed out.

"Feels like longer," Kurt sighed.

"Guy's just wait," Puck said. "I'm gonna persuade Rachel to open her dad's liquor cabinet."

They all looked over at Rachel who was explaining the 'No sitting on _anything_' rule to Brittany.

"Yeah good luck with that," Santana scoffed.

Puck gave Santana a confident smirk before strolling over to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Puck had worked his magic and the party was in full swing. The classical music had been replaced with loud dance tracks and people were dancing around and chatting. A shot glass containing brown liquid was pushed into Kurt's hand.<p>

"What is this?" he shouted, so he could be heard over the music.

"Whisky." Puck yelled back.

"Woah," Finn interrupted. "You're not actually drinking that are you?"

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"It's strong stuff, maybe you should stick to wine coolers." Finn suggested

"What? You think he can't handle the manly drinks?" Puck mocked, pouring himself shot.

Everyone else was drinking and Kurt resented Finn's implication that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Sure, he did throw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes that one time but that was a year ago, and at school. This, however, was a party. He wasn't driving and so there was no reason he had to stay sober. So as soon has Puck threw back his shot Kurt did the same.

The taste burned his throat and for a few seconds his stomach turned as if he was going to throw up but the sickly feeling quickly went away, just leaving his throat feeling warm and his head slightly lighter.

"Another!" he yelled.

"Yes!" Puck cheered. Finn rolled his eyes and walked away.

Four shots of whiskey later and he heard Rachel screaming.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE! LETS PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Everyone cheered and ran to sit in a circle. Kurt's head was saying that spin the bottle is stupid and immature, but for some reason his body was cheering along and jumping towards the circle that was beginning to form.

The game quickly descended into madness. Santana refused to join and was quick to pull Sam and Brittany apart from their kiss.

"My turn!" Rachel announced spinning the bottle. Eventually it slowed down pointing at Kurt.

Everyone shouted with excitement and Kurt screamed.

"Kurt is a good kisser," Brittany said casually, causing half of the group to stare at her.

"Kurt Hummel," Rachel slurred crawling towards him, "I'm gonna rock your world."

After a few seconds Kurt pulled away "Arrrgghhh! Girl Kisses!" he screamed, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Rachel shoved him playfully causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his back.

"KURT HAS TO SING A SOLO!" Rachel yelled.

Kurt pulled himself back up to a sitting position. "I accept your challenge Ms Berry!" he said dramatically as Finn helped pull him the rest of the way up from the ground "But I need some help from my girls!" Rachel immediate jumped to her feet.

"Not you, Rachel." Kurt said quickly causing Rachel to sit back down sulking. "Tina! Britt!"

The three of the jumped up on the stage, Brittany and Tina acting as his backing dancers while he sang. The three of them even managed to incorporate some of their 'single ladies' dance into the performance. When they finished Kurt noticed Rachel in the corner of the room with her phone pointing at him.

"Rachel! Are you recording this?" he yelled, stumbling off the stage.

"What? Of course not, Kurt," she giggled, quickly putting the phone away.

Kurt looked at her suspiciously. "Here!" she said suddenly pushing a glass into his hand. "Have another drink!"

* * *

><p>Several drinks and impromptu performances later Kurt was sitting with Mercedes and Tina. They were laughing hysterically at something but Kurt had lost track off the conversation so didn't know what.<p>

"Blaine's so great." he said suddenly, out of nowhere.

"Who's Blaine?" Tina asked.

"He's the greatest." Kurt answered.

"Who's Blaine?" Tina repeated looking at Mercedes.

"Uhm... it's kind of a long story." Mercedes replied. "Kurt will... Kurt? Where did he go?" She turned and saw Kurt had walked off, fumbling with his phone. "That's not going to end well."

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Blaine!"

_"Hey Kurt"_

"Hi Blaine!"

_"Hey... Kurt. What's up?"_

"I KISSED A GIRL"

_"You... What? Are you drunk?"_

"No but you know what I realised?"

He heard Blaine laugh and felt the butterflies in his stomach again.

"You have a pretty laugh"

_"That's what you realised?"_

"NO, I just realised that I have kissed more girls then I have boys."

_"You have?"_

"YES and it's not FAIR. I want BOY KISSES. And KAROFSKY barely even counts because that was like... a hate-kiss and - Mercedes go away I'm fine!"

_"What was that?"_

"Oh just Mercedes, she's so silly, she thinks I'm too drunk to make phone calls"

_"Maybe she's right?"_

"You have a sexy voice."

_"Exactly. How are you supposed to get home tonight?"_

"Finn's gonna drive me home. He's my brother. He's very tall."

_"And has Finn been drinking?"_

"Nope he's sober. He's my brother."

_"Maybe you should ask Finn to take you home now?"_

"Noooooo... I'm having fun, I don't wanna go home."

_"Uh huh... why do you go and just say hi to Finn, sweetie?"_

"OK! ... ... ... Hi Finn!... oops!"

_"What happened?"_

"I spilled my drink on Finn. I'm sorry, Finn! ... ... No I'm not drunk! ... ... WHAT? ... ... Fine..."

_"Kurt?"_

"Finn says we have to go home."

_"He does? Aw that's a shame."_

"I have to go now. Bye Blaine!"

_"Goodbye Kurt!"_

Kurt flung an arm over his brother's shoulder as he helped him walk up the stairs out of the basement.

"You're my brother," Kurt commented.

"And you are way heavier then you look." Finn panted when they reached the top of the stairs.

Kurt stumbled as they reached the car but Finn steadied him and helped him climb into the passenger seat.

"We'd better not let Burt see you," Finn said, fastening Kurt's seatbelt. "And _please_ don't throw up in my car!"

"You're very tall," Kurt mumbled before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>He hung up his phone, smiling to himself. There was a notification flashing on his computer screen, he had a new email.<p>

He clicked the notification knowing it was probably spam. He frowned. Why would Rachel be emailing him? Opening the email he was met with three words: Watch the video. Wondering why Rachel was sending him videos he double clicked the attachment.

The video showed a small stage with a bunch of people sitting around it but he could only see the back of their heads. There were three people standing on the stage, a girl who looked Asian and a girl with blonde hair. The quality wasn't great and he couldn't make out their faces but by the long torso and thin hips he was sure the person in the middle was a boy.

Music started and the boy began to sang.

_**I could stick around and get along with you  
>Hello<br>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
>Hello <strong>_

The people in the audience started clapping their hands to the music.

_**You're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party  
>Don't get too excited cause that's all you'll get from me, Hey<strong>_

_**Yeah I think you're cute but really you should know  
>I just came to say hello<strong>_

_**Hello. Hello. Hello. **_

The girls on the stage were dancing and jumping around to the music, it looked like they were having a blast.

_**I'm not the kinda girl who'd get messed up with you  
>Hello<br>I'ma let you try to convince me too  
>Hello <strong>_

_**It's alright I'm getting dizzy just enjoy the party  
>It's OK with me if you don't have that much to say<br>Hey**_

_**Kinda like this game but there's something you should know  
>I just came to say hello<strong>_

During the instrumental bits the boy joined in with the dancing. The room suddenly felt warmer and he found himself loosening his bowtie. That boy really knew how to move his hips.

_**I could stick around and get along with you  
>Hello<br>It doesn't really mean that I'm into you  
>Hello <strong>_

He couldn't work out where the video was filmed. Some sort of coffee shop maybe? He'd definitely pay to watch this guy perform.

_**you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party  
>you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party<br>you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party  
>you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party<br>you're alright but I'm here darling to enjoy the party**_

_**I just came to say hello**_

The boy in the video's head turned towards the camera. The quality of the video was too poor to be able to properly make out his face.

"Rachel! are you recording this?"

"What? Of course not, Kurt."

Blaine's jaw fell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **The Whisky bit was taken from RL. I went to a house party where I was the only girl and everyone started drinking shots of whisky. A few guys was like "Um... do you want peach schnapps instead?". "Hell no, pass the whisky!".**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** I'm not going to make any promises about updates because I have a busy week ahead of me with coursework deadlines and a presentation to do. I'm also going to see Florence and the Machine in concert on Tuesday :).

But most importantly it's because the story is coming to an end and I don't want to rush through the final few chapters. It's mostly all written but I really want to make sure I take enough time to 'perfect ' it as much as possible!

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt woke up in his bed still fully clothed. His head pounded and his throat was dry. Memories of the previous night slowly came back to him. He remembered whisky, singing and dancing. When the memory of kissing Rachel returned to him he groaned loudly. He needed a shower and to get out of these clothes. Most of all he needed water.<p>

He sat up, too quickly and his head started spinning. He waited for the dizziness to go away before standing up. He didn't want to risk his dad seeing him hung over so he got a drink from the bathroom, followed by a long hot shower which helped to wake him up and feel less gross. After changing into a pair of silk pajamas he considered just climbing back into bed and sleeping all day. As tempting as that sounded, it would probably cause his dad to think he was ill, or even worse, he'd realise that he was hungover.

Instead he settled for wrapping his duvet around himself and sitting down at his computer.

**Kurt:** Blerrrrrrghhhhhhh

**Blaine:** Good morning to you too!

**Kurt:** It's a bad morning, a very bad morning

**Blaine:** How's the hangover?

**Kurt:** Why would you assume I drank alcohol?

**Blaine:** I think my assumption stems from you slurring over the phone while telling me I have a sexy voice?

**Kurt:** Shut up. That did not happen!

**Blaine:** Don't you remember? "I kissed a girl, Blaine!"

**Kurt:** Oh my god

**Blaine:** "I want boy kisses"

**Kurt:** Oh my god, shut up

**Kurt:** Please don't repeat anymore

**Kurt:** I'm so embarrassed

**Blaine:** It's ok that was actually the worst of it

**Kurt:** I can't even remember calling you! Or how I got home

**Blaine:** Ah, well I cleverly engineered that

**Kurt:** You... what?

**Blaine:** Well you were clearly drunk, and you said Finn was sober so I told you to go and chat to him, hoping that he'd see how drunk you were and would take you home. Worked like a charm

**Kurt:** I don't know if you're my hero or an evil mastermind

**Blaine:** Can I be both?

**Kurt:** Sure, why not

**Blaine:** Why DID you kiss Rachel anyway?

**Kurt:** A bad game of spin the bottle

**Blaine:** Well at least it didn't turn you straight Mr "I want boy kisses!"

**Kurt:** Oh god, please stop. Could this morning get any worse?

**Blaine:** Um... maybe

**Kurt:** Huh?

**Blaine:** There... is something else

**Kurt:** Oh god what did I do

**Blaine:** Actually it's what Rachel did

**Kurt:** I'm confused

**Blaine:** So, don't get too mad at her, she was probably just as drunk as you were

**Kurt:** ... what did she do?

**Blaine:** She emailed me last night, I guess during your party and uh... she sent me a video

**Kurt:** She sent you a video? What of?

**Kurt:** Wait

**Kurt:** No way

**Kurt:** She said she wasn't recording! !

**Blaine:** Yeah. Well. She lied

**Kurt:** I'M GOING TO KILL HER

**Blaine:** Straight to murder, huh?

**Kurt:** I can't believe her!

**Blaine:** I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't know what it was until the end else I never would have even watched it without asking you first :(

**Kurt:** It's okay, it's not YOUR fault

**Blaine:** For what it's worth the video quality was really poor... I could barely even make you out

**Kurt:** Oh good. I'm glad the first time you saw me perform was so bad

**Blaine:** Just the video quality was bad, everything else was... really good

**Kurt:** We weren't even being serious, we were all half drunk by that time. I'm usually much better than that

**Blaine:** That you must be pretty spectacular when you're on form because even half drunk you sounded really good

**Kurt:** You're exaggerating

**Blaine:** I'm not, I was kinda mesmerized actually

**Kurt:** Really?

**Blaine:** Really

**Kurt:** I'm still going to kill Rachel

**Blaine:** Poor Rachel :(

* * *

><p>Monday morning Kurt stormed through the corridors until he found the person he was looking for.<p>

"Rachel!" he yelled, running towards her locker.

"Kurt..." she said. He stood in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest and an expectant look on his face.

"Look... if this is about the kiss-"

"WHAT? Grow up, Rachel!" he interrupted. "This is about that video you sent to Blaine!"

"Really?" She said surprised. "I was doing you a favour. You looked hot."

"Maybe you could have ASKED me first?" he snarled.

"I didn't think it was a big deal, It wasn't like the video was clear enough to really see you," Rachel stammered. "And Blaine has heard you before anyway. You were on the phone to him last night!"

"But he hadn't heard me sing," Kurt shot back.

"So? If we get to Nationals then he'll hear you sing there," Rachel pointed out.

"Exactly!" Kurt yelled before storming off, leaving Rachel close to tears.

* * *

><p>Kurt's lunchtime rehearsal was interrupted by Rachel entering the choir room.<p>

"Kurt, I'm really sorry," Rachel burst out, before he could speak.

"I know..." Kurt said quietly. "It's ok."

"I really didn't think you'd mind." Rachel said earnestly. "I still don't really know why you do."

"It's really stupid," Kurt said, crossing the room to sit down.

"Look who you're talking to," Rachel smiled, taking the seat next to him. "I think I probably set the bar on stupid, the way I've been pining after Finn these last few months..."

"I had it all worked out in my head y'know," he started. "We would win our regionals and Blaine would win his. Then we would both be in New York competing at nationals. We'd go up on the stage and Blaine would see me perform for the first time ever."

"Kurt..." Rachel said sadly.

"It would be perfect. The stage, the music, the magic of New York. It would be so perfect that he'd watch it and fall madly in love me." Kurt looked over to Rachel who was looking down guiltily.

"There's no point beating yourself up over it... it never would of happened anyway," Kurt sniffed.

"I really don't think I'm the best person to give love advice," Rachel started.

"I agree," Kurt said.

"But," she carried on. "I think that real love isn't like in the movies... where one perfect moment causes someone fall in love."

"_I_ did," Kurt said, thinking back to the first time he heard Blaine sing.

"You didn't," Rachel shook her head. "Those feelings for Blaine had been building up for a long time. The realisation was sudden but you were just realising feelings that you had all along."

Kurt frowned at her. "That actually kind of makes sense."

"You don't want someone to fall for you because they're dazzled by the bright lights of New York or they're just caught up in the moment. Love like that fades quickly." Rachel put a hand on Kurt's shoulder." One day you'll meet a guy, and he'll fall for you because he's dazzled by _you_."

"When did you get so knowledgeable?" Kurt said suspiciously . "You're kind of freaking me out right now."

"I always have been," Rachel said proudly. "I just have a bad record for taking for taking my own advice."

"He'll be 'Dazzled' by me though?" Kurt chuckled. "Sounds very 'Twilight'!"

"Fine then, he'll be 'mesmerized' by you," Rachel laughed.

Something about her choice of words cause Kurt to frown. He was brought out of his thoughts by Rachel pulling him out of his chair.

"C'mon Edward. Regionals are just around the corner and you have a solo to rehearse."

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the next two weeks perfecting his solo with help from Rachel when she wasn't too busy writing her own songs. Any time he wasn't doing school work or rehearsing he was texting or IMing Blaine. The evening before regionals he took a break from rehearsing and schoolwork to make sure both he and his voice were well rested for the competition.<p>

He checked his computer every now and then but Blaine wasn't online. He thought about texting him but he really wanted to just call him, which was weird. He'd only talked to Blaine on the phone twice, and one of those occasions he couldn't even remember. Text and IM had always been enough. He thought it was probably the pressure of regionals tomorrow.

He scrolled down to Blaine's name in his phonebook and paused. He wasn't sure if it was ok for him to just phone Blaine. What if they weren't 'phone-friends', maybe they were still just 'online-friends'. Eventually he realise how absurd he was being and just hit 'Dial', immediately cringing and regretting it. If Blaine wasn't online then he was probably busy with something. Before he could disconnect the call he heard Blaine's voice."

_"Hey! Kurt!"_

"Hi Blaine, I hope it's ok that I called."

_"Of course it is, dummy."_

"You're not busy with anything?"

_"No I was just reading, it's fine."_

"Oh what were you reading?"

_"MockingJay. From the Hunger Games trilogy?"_

"Ah Mercedes keeps telling me to read that. Any good?"

_"Very. I probably wouldn't have made it to the last book otherwise"_

"Oh, of course..."

_"Is there a particular reason why you called? Usually you just text."_

"I know it's just... it's regionals for both of us tomorrow and it got me thinking."

"_Thinking what?"_

"We might both win."

_"Well after seeing that video of you I'm sure _you_ will."_

"And you're not too modest about your own talent either."

_"That's true."_

"So it's possible that we might both be in New York. At the same time."

"_This is just occurring to you? Because we've been talking about nationals for the last couple of months_"

"I know! I was thinking that maybe we'd actually be able to meet up in New York?"

"_Um..._"

"We could grab a coffee or something and just chat."

Kurt waited for Blaine's response but was only met with silence.

"You don't want to. I knew it. It's ok it was just an idea. A stupid idea."

"_Kurt, relax! I just don't want us to get ahead of ourselves_."

"What do you mean?"

_"I know we joke and we play confident... but I think we both know that regionals is no picnic. I have some fierce competition tomorrow, and I'm sure you do as well."_

"One of the groups we're facing actually is really good..."

_"Exactly. And if we start making solid plans for New York then it's just going to be really disappointing if we don't make it there... "_

"That's the only reason why?"

_"If we both get through to New York. I would love to meet you, really. And if not... then I'll be at your Broadway debut."_

Kurt snorted.

"_I'm dead serious, I'll be there. With flowers!"_

"Ok, well let's just get through regionals first."

_"What's your final set list anyway?"_

"Well aside from my solo, we're singing a group song that we wrote ourselves."

_"Wow, an original song?"_

"It was sort of last minute but we're all really excited about it. What about you? "

_"Well you already know our 'anthem'. And I also have a solo which I picked out myself."_

"Ooo what is it?"

_"Um... It's kind of a secret."_

"I'm hardly going to tell your competition am I?"

_"I know it's just that the song choice was sort of inspired by you."_

"Me?"

_"Yeah.."_

"So why can't you tell me?"

_"I... um. I just don't want to jinx it..."_

"But I know the other song?"

_"If we win regionals I promise I'll sing it for you, okay?"_

"Okay. You better win then!"

_"I plan on trying my best to."_

"I should probably go... I want to get an early night and make sure I'm well rested for tomorrow."

_"Me too actually. I'll text you after the competition to let you know how it went. You'll do the same?"_

"Deal. Good luck, Blaine.."

_"You too... and please try your best to win. Having coffee with you in New York sounds great."_

"I promise. Good night Blaine."

_"Good night Kurt."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh yeah you heard correctly. Next chapter is REGIONALS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I only noticed just after i posted the last chapter that this story now has over 200 reviews! Thank you guys :). Your reviews are seriously why i update so fast. Seeing how excited people is the best motivation to get writing :)

Anyway. Now for regionals!

* * *

><p>The bus ride to regionals seemed to be an inverse of the bus ride to sectionals. Everyone was loud and chatty except for Kurt who was quiet and thoughtful.<p>

In a few hours he would be singing in front of a competition audience for the first time. Last year they had came last at regionals and Kurt knew he wouldn't be happy with anything other than first place. First place meant the possibility of meeting Blaine but it was more than that. First place meant going to New York for the first time ever, competing at and maybe winning a National singing competition. He realised how much pressure he was under to perform well.

"Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes asked when they arrived at the venue.

"A little nervous but I'm fine." he replied.

"We're up last," Rachel informed them. "So let's go find our seats.

* * *

><p>The new Directions took their seats, ready to watch the first act, Aural Intensity, perform.<p>

"I can't believe coach Sylvester would coach our rivals," Rachel hissed.

"At least she's not a Judge this time," Kurt reminded her, causing them both to shudder.

They watched in disgust as Aural intensity closed their set with 'Jesus is a friend of mine'.

"Is that their strategy for every competition? Just suck up to the judges?" Kurt whispered in annoyance, remembering the mash up of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban the club had performed last year.

"How do they even find out who the Judges are?" Rachel demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Kurt replied. "We're definitely better than them this year."

"What about them?" Rachel motioned towards the warblers who were leaving their seats, ready to perform.

"I'm not sure yet," Kurt said honestly. "But we're about to find out."

The warblers entered the stage in their matching uniforms. Kurt tensed up waiting to see what they would come up with. They had drew with them during sectionals and they were undoubtedly the New Directions biggest competition now.

Kurt recognised the curly haired singer standing at the front as the boy he'd bumped into during sections. He groaned, of course he'd have to be their lead vocalist.

The group started singing a song that Kurt recognised.

_**Right right, turn off the lights,  
>We're gonna lose our minds tonight,<br>What's the dealio?**_

_**I love when it's all too much,  
>5am turn the radio up<br>Where's the rock and roll?**_

Kurt's heart started pounding which made him frown. It was like he knew this meant something important and he was trying to figure out what it is. Then the smooth voice that was singing lead burst into full song.

_**Party Crasher,  
>Panty Snatcher,<br>Call me up if you are gangsta  
>Don't be fancy, just get dancey<br>Why so serious?**_

His eyes widened. That voice. He recognised it. It sounded slightly different but it was definitely the same voice. This song, he said it was on his set list. This meant that the boy singing was...

_**So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
>In all the right ways,<br>All my underdogs,  
>We will never be never be anything but loud<br>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
>Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,<br>Just come on and come on and raise your glass**_

"Oh my god," Kurt said, a little too loudly.

"I know, they're really good." Rachel whispered back.

"No. Rachel," he said trying to get his breathing back under control. "That's Blaine."

_**So if you're too school for cool,  
>And you're treated like a fool,<br>You can choose to let it go  
>We can always, we can always,<br>Party on our own**_

How was this possible? Out of all the show-choir groups in all the states. How could Blaine be here? How could he have been right here in Ohio all this time? He wondered if Blaine knew. _'No'_, he thought, _'He wouldn't have lied to me all this time'_.

"I knew I recognised his voice from somewhere," Rachel hissed triumphantly. "Wow, he's really cute."

Kurt was battling with himself internally but Rachel's words still soaked in. He focused back on the stage, at the boy singing lead. At Blaine.

Rachel was wrong. He wasn't cute, he was gorgeous. He danced around the stage like he owned it and the rest were just his backing group. His dark curly hair was neatly gelled back and out of the way of his eyes. His eyes which were huge and hazel coloured. But the thing that caught Kurt's attention most of all was his smile. It wasn't a fake 'show-smile'. It was genuine and seemed to light up the whole room.

It was a strange feeling. It felt like this Blaine was a different entity. As if it was possible that this might not be the Blaine he'd met and gotten to know so well through text, through words on a computer screen that were ultimately just sequences of 0's and 1's.

But even though the Blaine singing on the stage and captivating his audience seemed to be completely separate to _his _Blaine, Kurt was certain that he was in love with both of them.

The singing stopped and everyone stood up to applaud. Kurt was still dazed and only stood up when Rachel dragged him up by his arms. He knew what was coming next. He had wanted to know what he had inspired Blaine to sing and now he was going to watch it. He felt a twinge of guilt when he realised that Blaine hadn't wanted to tell him and didn't know he was watching now. They sat back down when the warblers began singing what was the music to a song that Kurt didn't recognise. Blaine wasn't grinning anymore and looked more pensive. Then he began to sing.

_**I find the map and draw a straight line  
>Over rivers, farms, and state lines<br>The distance from here to where you'd be  
>It's only finger-lengths that I see<br>I touch the place where I'd find your face  
>My fingers in creases of distant dark places<strong>_

_**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
>There is no peace that I've found so far<br>The laughter penetrates my silence  
>As drunken men find flaws in science<strong>_

**_Their words mostly noises_**  
><strong><em>Ghosts with just voices<em>**  
><strong><em>Your words in my memory<em>**  
><strong><em>Are like music to me<em>**

_**I'm miles from where you are,  
>I lay down on the cold ground<br>I, I pray that something picks me up  
>And sets me down in your warm arms<strong>_

_**After I have travelled so far**_  
><em><strong>We'd set the fire to the third bar<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'd share each other like an island<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until exhausted, close our eyelids<strong>_  
><em><strong>And dreaming, pick up from<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last place we left off<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your soft skin is weeping<strong>_  
><em><strong>A joy you can't keep in<strong>_

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_  
><em><strong>I lay down on the cold ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I, I pray that something picks me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>and sets me down in your warm arms<strong>_

_**I'm miles from where you are,**_  
><em><strong>I lay down on the cold ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>and I, I pray that something picks me up<strong>_  
><em><strong>and sets me down in your warm arms<strong>_

He stayed frozen until the people sitting in front of him jumped up to clap, blocking his view. This time he wasn't dragged up by Rachel to join in. He turned to see her gaping at him.

"Guys!" they heard Mr Schue call. "Let's go, we're up!"

They stumbled out of their seats to go back stage.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"I... I don't know," Kurt breathed."

He felt a hand on his shoulder as they reached the backstage area and jumped. It was Mr Schue.

"Ready for your solo Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Blaines solo was 'Set the fire to the third bar' by Snow Patrol. If you haven't heard it then go listen!

Next up... regionals part 2


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **Just got back from seeing Florence and the Machine. I've resisted the urge to change all songs to Florence and the Machine songs. Just barely.

* * *

><p>He waited for his moment to walk on stage. The rest of the group were going to walk out two thirds of the way through the song for the big finish, but until then he was on his own. He wondered how long it would take Blaine to realise who he was. Maybe he would realise right away, if he even realised at all. Then again, how popular would 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' be with high school show-choirs? And how many would choose a male to sing it?<p>

"He'll know." Kurt whispered out loud to himself.

He heard the announcer and recognised his cue to walk on stage. Taking his place in the front and centre he saw Blaine sitting among the Warblers looking pleased and relieved. He realised that Kurt was looking at him. Well technically he realised that his competition, the person who now had to follow his performance, was looking at him, not Kurt. Still, he gave a friendly smile and an encouraging thumbs up which made Kurt's stomach do strange back flips. The music started and Blaine's smile slowly faded, their eyes stayed locked together as the instrumental introduction played. Blaine's eyes widened and he mouthed something that could have been 'Kurt'.

Reluctantly Kurt tore his eyes away to face the rest of the audience. He couldn't think about that now, because nothing was going to stop him from winning this competition and going to New York.

_**It won't be easy  
>You'll think it strange<br>When I try to explain how I feel  
>That I still need your love<br>After all that I've done  
>You won't believe me<br>All you will see  
>Is a girl you once knew<br>Although she's dressed up to the nines  
>At sixes and sevens with you<strong>_

He looked straight ahead, focusing on no one in particular. A spotlight was shining on him, thankfully making it almost impossible to see anyone in the audience. The nerves he had been feeling all morning had melted away. This was what he loved doing, what he was born to do.

_**I had to let it happen  
>I had to change<br>Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
>Looking out of the window<br>Staying out of the sun  
>So I chose freedom<br>Running around trying everything new  
>But nothing impressed me at all<br>I never expected it too**_

He imaged he was performing on a different stage, a stage in New York. Not at Nationals, it wasn't for a competition, it was a show where people had paid to come and see him perform.

_**Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<strong>_

His dad would watch from the front row proudly with a tear in his eye. Rachel would be there, motioning for him to smile wider and project more. Mercedes would be sitting next to Rachel reminding her to stop backseat-performing. Blaine would be in the audience too, watching him, fulfilling his promise to attend his Broadway debut.

_**And as for fortune and as for fame  
>I never invited them in<br>Though it seemed to the world  
>They were all I desired<br>They are illusions  
>They're not the solutions<br>They promise to be  
>The answer was here all the time<br>I love you and hope you love me**_

After the show Blaine would find him. He'd hand him flowers with a smile and tell him how amazing he was. Mesmerizing.

_**Don't cry for me Argentina  
>The truth is I never left you<br>All through my wild days  
>My mad existence<br>I kept my promise  
>Don't keep your distance<strong>_

Then they would kiss. Blaine would take his hand and they would go back to their apartment. Like they did after every show.

_**Have I said to much?  
>There's nothing more I can think of to say to you<br>But all you have to do  
>Is look at me to know<br>That every word is true**_

As the music faded and the audience broke into applause, bringing him out of his fantasy. The spotlight lifted off him, making the audience visible again but he didn't dare look at Blaine. He still had to get through the group song.

* * *

><p>When the New Directions finally closed their set he sneaked a look over at the warblers. They were all standing and cheering. He tried to spot Blaine but he couldn't see him. Had he walked out? Kurt felt his stomach fill with lead. They left the stage to wait for the judges to make their decision.<p>

Kurt was pulled off to one side by Rachel where Mercedes was also standing.

"Tell her," Rachel said excitedly.

"Tell me what?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"Blaine's here," Kurt replied.

"What? Where?" Mercedes yelled.

"He's the lead singer of the Warblers," Rachel answered before Kurt could.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes squealed. "The one you yelled at in the Lima Bean?"

"I forgot about that!" Kurt swung his hand to his forehead. "He probably thinks I'm a huge Jerk."

"You have to go find him!" Mercedes said.

"Whoa," Rachel cut in. "_After_ the judges make their decision."

Mercedes opened her mouth to argue back but Kurt shook his head.

"Rachel's right. We'll find out the results. Then i'll find Blaine."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, all the groups were brought back onto the stage. The New Directions and the Warblers were separated by Aural Intensity in the middle so Kurt had trouble spotting Blaine.<p>

"I'm bored let's just see who won huh?" The announcer said, opening an envelope.

Kurt closed his eyes and held on to his friends' hands. Then the voice rang out.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!"

For a brief moment everything else was forgotten. Various people were grabbing and hugging him and he cheered and jumped up and down with everyone else. When the excitement died down he realised the other groups had left the stage.

Kurt left his friends to search for Blaine. He ran off the stage and started searching the halls. Eventually he found the room where the rest of the Warbler's were but Blaine wasn't with them. He turned to walk back the way he came from and with a gasp, he realised Blaine was walking towards him. Blaine was looking down at his phone as he walked, not noticing Kurt was there until he was standing right him front of him. Their eyes connected and Blaine pressed a button on his phone without looking at it. A second later Kurt's phone was vibrating from inside his pocket. He grabbed it and read the screen. "Blaine calling."

"Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt replied nervously.

There stared at each other for a moment before Blaine spoke again.

"What's happening here," Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer the question. He wasn't quite what was happening sure himself.

"Did you know?" Blaine continued. "Did you know who I was all this time?"

"No!" Kurt choked. He could hear the accusation in Blaine's voice. "No! I promise. I had no idea." He was talking fast, getting worked up at the idea that Blaine might thing this was some stunt or that he'd lied to him like Jeremiah had done.

"I only realised when you got up on the stage and started singing. I swear."

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, taking a step forward. "Calm down. I believe you, okay?"

"I'll uh... I'll just leave you alone." He walked past Blaine and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" he heard Blaine call, and then he felt a hand in his.

He turned back to see Blaine looking worriedly at him. "Please don't go. I'm just... shocked."

"I'm sorry," Kurt said looking down. He wasn't really sure what he was sorry for but he didn't know what else to say.

After a few seconds he looked back up to see Blaine staring back at him with a wide grin on face. Kurt felt some of the lead in his stomach lift at the sight and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" Kurt said pretending to be annoyed by Blaine's grin.

"You're here," Blaine said simply. "That's good, isn't it?"

Kurt looked at him. Since the moment he realised that it was Blaine on the stage all he had felt was panic. Panic at Blaine's reaction and panic at having to perform his solo with this new huge distraction. Now he actually had a moment to think what else this meant. Blaine was his best friend and he was here, right infront of him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's good."

"I know this isn't exactly New York but would you like to grab a coffee with me?" Blaine asked.

"I have to get the bus back soon with the rest of my club," Kurt remembered. "I can't really leave the building."

"That's ok," Blaine smiled. "I spotted a vending machine earlier."

"Then show me the way," Kurt laughed.

Blaine was still holding Kurt's hand and as he led him down the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Presentation DONE. So I got to sit down with a bottle of wine and finish editing this chapter. All typos can be blamed on the wine.

Again: Thank you for your reviews! Almost at the 300 mark :o

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Kurt smiled as Blaine pushed a plastic cup of coffee into his hand. The hallway was empty so they took their drinks and sat down on a bench by the window.<p>

"I can't believe you've been here all this time," Kurt breathed.

"Me neither," Blaine said. "We must only be about an hour apart..."

"I always thought you would be somewhere far away. Maybe California..." Kurt said dreamily.

"I wish," Blaine chuckled. "We actually competed against each other already too!"

"How did we not realise?" Kurt frowned.

"Probably due to your paranoia at talking to people online." Blaine replied.

"Being safe and being paranoid are not the same thing," Kurt said.

"So are we sticking to the 'no personal details' rule?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are exactly the same as you are online."

"It's nice to actually _see_ you roll your eyes when I make fun of you," Blaine winked.

Kurt instinctively rolled his eyes again at Blaine's comment which made them both laugh. He didn't know it was possibly but Blaine's laugh was even better in person.

He also made a good point and there was some things Kurt did want to ask him.

"So... what's your name?" Kurt started.

Blaine frowned. "It's Blaine. Why? Isn't your name Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "No I mean... your full name."

"Oh! Blaine Anderson. What about you?"

"Hummel. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine extended a hand towards him. "Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Where do you live?" Blaine asked, taking his hand back.

"Lima," Kurt said unenthusiastically. "Do you live in Westerville? That's where Dalton is."

"Yep," Blaine nodded.

"What about me then? Do my online and offline personas match up?"Kurt asked.

"Well apparently your offline persona slams into people then yells in their faces weeks later," Blaine teased.

Kurt groaned and put it head in his hands, making Blaine laugh again. "Oh my god! I'm sorry about that... I saw you staring at me and I thought you were still pissed about me knocking into you at sectionals. I was having a bad day."

"You know, I'd already forgotten about it by then," Blaine smiled. "I didn't even see who it was who knocked into me."

"It's weird though isn't it? I was in a terrible mood that day because my internet had just been cut off and I missed you. Without realising I ended up yelling in your face because of how much I missed you..." Kurt said from under hands.

"You missed me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt lifted his head up from his hands. "Yes."

"After one day?" Blaine said but for once he wasn't teasing.

"I always miss you when we're not talking," Kurt shrugged.

They both had noticed the change in the tone of the conversation. They were no longer laughing and teasing each other. They sat there quietly for a while, sipping their coffees.

"You were really good," Blaine said finally. "Your solo... it was amazing. "

"Thanks. You were amazing too, I'm sorry you didn't make it to nationals." Kurt said sadly.

"Don't be, you guys deserved to win" Blaine reassured him.

"The last song you sang..." Kurt started.

Blaine's cheeks flushed and he looked away. "I hadn't really meant for you to hear that."

"Was it about me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine stared at him. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a small crowd of people heading their way.

"Blaine there you are!"

They turned to see a group of boys wearing Dalton uniforms looking very relieved.

"We've been looking for you!" said an Asian boy standing at the front.

"I just went for a walk, Wes. What's the problem?" Blaine said, confused

"The problem, is that you ran off just after we lost regionals," Wes replied.

"We thought you might have gone off somewhere to kill yourself," another boy chipped in.

"Nick, that's not funny," scolded a boy with blonde hair.

"I just went to grab a coffee with Kurt, there was no need to send out a search party," Blaine frowned.

"Wait..." Nick's eyes were wide. "Are you _the_ Kurt?"

"_The_ Kurt?" Kurt repeated.

"The one who Blaine won't shut up talking about," the blond boy grinned. "Who's sweet and funny and an amazing singer?"

"And dancer," Nick added.

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. Blaine stood up quickly.

"Okay guys, now you know I'm not dead you can kindly _go away_," he hissed.

"Actually, our bus is about to leave," Wes said apologetically. "We have to go."

"I think mine is too actually," Kurt said, standing up. "I've gotten about 10 texts, my group are probably wondering where I am."

They followed the warblers outside to the car park where sure enough the New Directions were standing by their bus looking worried.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled, running over to him. "Where've you been?"

Kurt looked from Blaine to Finn. "I just got talking to someone."

Finn eyed up the warblers suspiciously. "Well we have to go now."

"Give me a second okay?" Kurt asked.

Finn stared and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to say 'no', but then he turned and walked back to the bus. The rest of the Warblers started to get on their bus too.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh that's just Finn," Kurt said waving his hand.

"Your stepbrother."

"Yep. I'll introduce you to the rest of the New Directions another time." Kurt smiled.

"Another time... you want to see me again?" Blaine asked frowning.

"I just assumed that I would... Why? Don't you want to?" Kurt stammered, suddenly worried that Blaine was about to reject him.

"No! I mean yes! I mean... I do want to see you again," Blaine spluttered. "I'd love to meet the rest of your glee club but... maybe we can go out sometime just the two of us?"

"Okay," Kurt breathed, barely audible.

Blaine was the only Warbler left to get on the bus now. He gave Kurt a small smile.

"It's was really nice to see you Kurt."

"Yeah... you too."

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a moment until Blaine pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms round Kurt's shoulders. Kurt froze, then his arms moved to wrap round Blaine's back.

"Bye, Kurt." Blaine said as he let go.

"Bye..." Kurt said.

Blaine looked up over Kurt's head and groaned. Kurt turned to see lots of faces pressed to the window of the behind him, watching them. Blaine jumped onto the first step of the bus before turning back to Kurt.

"We'll talk later?"

"Of course," Kurt said, his heart pounding as he watching Blaine disappear into the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I think we're looking at two or three more chapters. A couple of people asked in the reviews of last chapter if that was the end. I'll make it very clear when the story is finished and also change to 'complete'. So until then, assume another chapter is incoming :).


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Yaay we hit 300 reviews :). So amazing! I'm mulling over ideas for a new fic once this one is over. It'll be Klaine but maybe something with a bigger plot. Feel free to shout out ideas!

* * *

><p>Kurt was relieved when he finally got home. Mercedes and Rachel had pestered him for the whole bus ride about what had happened. Even when he finished telling them everything they continued, as if he might be holding back something.<p>

After listening to his dad and Carole congratulating him, he went straight to his room. He hesitated for a moment about whether or not to sign on to msn right away. Would that seem to eager? Blaine might not even be back yet. Kurt signed in anyway, not wanting to risk missing Blaine and not getting to speak to him at all.

**Blaine:** Heeey

**Kurt:** Hi Blaine

**Blaine:** So...

**Blaine:** How was regionals?

**Kurt:** Oh ha ha

**Blaine:** ;)

**Kurt:** So did you get as much crap on your bus as I did on mine?

**Blaine:** I thought it would never end!

**Kurt:** At least I only had Rachel and Mercedes grilling me

**Blaine:** I had the whole club!

**Kurt:** Aww poor Blaine

**Blaine:** Worth it though, I got to meet you :)

**Kurt:** :)

**Blaine:** I meant what I said as well

**Kurt:** About what?

**Blaine:** That we should meet up sometime just the two of us

**Kurt:** Well... where would you want to go? Maybe see a movie or something?

**Blaine:** Mmm not a movie

**Kurt:** Oh ok

**Blaine:** Only because I think it'd be nice to be able to talk properly and you can't really do that in a movie theatre, maybe we could go out for dinner?

**Kurt:** Sounds good :)

**Blaine:** So where in Lima is good?

**Kurt:** Well there's Breadstix and... that's kind of it

**Blaine:** Breadstix it is! Saturday night?

**Kurt:** Ok

**Blaine:** Sooo...

**Kurt:** Hm usually I'd be telling you about regionals now but... you were kinda there

**Blaine:** Yeah... how awful were Aural Intensity?

**Kurt:** Uh, the worst! We actually lost to them last year

**Blaine**: You didn't get a solo last year ;)

**Kurt:** While that is very true, we were still miles better

**Blaine:** What did you perform

**Kurt:** We did a Journey medley, I could probably find the video of it, Rachel likes to put all our performances on youtube

**Blaine**: And I'm just hearing of this now?

**Kurt:** Well I didn't want you to know before but... no point hiding it now!

**Kurt:** There sent you the link

**Blaine:** Ok watching

**Blaine:** Is that Finn? ?

**Kurt:** Yep

**Blaine:** You never said he was such a good singer

**Blaine:** Or Rachel!

**Kurt:** Well... I guess they usually get all the solos for a reason

**Blaine:** Yay and there's the rest of new directions!

**Blaine:** This is good!

**Blaine:** I can't see you though :(

**Kurt:** I'm around the back somewhere...

**Blaine:** Oh I love this song!

**Blaine:** Just a small town giiiirl

**Blaine:** Living in a lonely wooorld

**Kurt:** Are you gonna sing the whole thing?

**Blaine:** Yes. But I can't type fast enough so you just have to imagine it

**Blaine:** Ok you guys should have won

**Kurt:** Well Vocal Adrenaline WERE really good. We were definitely better than Aural Intensity though

**Blaine:** What's this? 'Glee Club goes Gaga' in related videos?

**Kurt:** Ohhh me and the glee girls did Lady Gaga

**Blaine:** Ok I'm watching this

**Kurt:** Fine..

**Blaine:** Wow you all look awesome

**Blaine:** And SOUND awesome

**Blaine:** What was this performance for?

**Kurt:** Just for fun really... just an average week in glee club

**Blaine:** ...seriously? This is an average week?

**Kurt:** Yup

**Blaine:** Hmm 'Push it at School Assembly'

**Kurt:** Oh! Don't watch that one!

**Blaine:** I just watched you dance in 10 inch heals but THIS you don't want me to see?

**Kurt:** ...yes

**Blaine:** Definitely watching it then

**Kurt:** Ughhh...

**Blaine:** Awww look how young you all look!

**Blaine:** So innocent and adorable!

**Kurt:** It was only a year ago...

**Blaine:** Whoaaaa ok not so innocent

**Blaine:** ... WHAT AM I WATCHING?

**Blaine:** They let you do this in school?

**Kurt:** They may have been expecting us to do disco...

**Blaine:** ...

**Kurt:** You still there?

**Blaine:** Sorry just recovering

**Blaine:** Oooo the famous 'Defying gravity Diva-Off'!

**Kurt:** NO! not that one!

**Blaine:** Why not?

**Kurt:** That's the one where I blew the note... please don't watch it

**Blaine:** Ok, but then you have to sing it for me in person

**Kurt:** Deal

**Blaine:** '4 minutes' can I watch that one?

**Kurt:** Sure but that's not a glee club video that's a cheerleading performance

**Blaine:** ... I thought you were joking about being a cheerleader!

**Kurt:** Haha you better watch the video then ;)

* * *

><p>"Did he watch the video of my solo at last year's Sectionals?" Rachel asked excitedly.<p>

"Yes, Rachel," Kurt sighed. "He was very impressed."

Rachel sat back smugly and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"This Saturday night, we're going to Breadstix," he beamed

"Like on a proper date?" Mercedes gasped.

"I... I don't know." Kurt said. "We have these flirty moments where I think he likes me but then we're back to joking around and I think maybe I imagined it. When he asked... it sounded like he was asking me on a date but maybe that was just in my head too."

"We all heard what he sang at regionals," Rachel said pointedly.

"We all heard what he sang for me at Christmas," Kurt retorted. "But that didn't mean anything... Maybe regionals didn't either."

"Did you ask him about it?" Mercedes asked.

"I did but then we were interrupted by the Warblers."

"So ask him again!"

Their conversation ended abruptly when Mr Schue walked in to begin glee practise.

* * *

><p>"Next Saturday night, in our auditorium, McKinley High's first annual Night of Neglect fundraiser benefit is officially ago!" Mr Schue announced, at the end of practise.<p>

Kurt clapped along with everyone else and felt someone tap his shoulder

"Why are you clapping?" Mercedes hissed.

"Um... why not?"

"Next Saturday night? Kurt?" Mercedes said with raised eyebrows.

It dawned on Kurt and he stopped clapping immediately. Saturday night was his 'date' with Blaine.

"It's not that big of a deal." Kurt argued as they left the choir room. "Blaine will understand, we could go out Friday night or something instead."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, gripping Kurt's arm as she was struck with a idea. "Invite Blaine!"

"What?"

"Invite him to the Night of Neglect!"

"I don't know..." Kurt hesitated.

"Well why not? We need people in the audience anyway."

"She has a point, Kurt," Mercedes chipped in. "We both know that not many people are going to show up to watch, we could actually use him."

"Fine, I'll ask him," Kurt replied. "But if he says no, I'm not going to push it."

"We'll get to meet Blaine!" Rachel smiled.

"I said I'll _ask_, Rachel," he repeated.

"As if he'll say no," she grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Night of Neglect incoming!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: We're almost at the end *sob*. One more chapter after this and then an epilogue. It's a longer chapter than usual. I hope you don't mind ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong> So um... I have some bad news

**Blaine:** Not flaking on Saturday are you? ;)

**Kurt:** Um...

**Blaine:** Oh... well that joke is suddenly not as funny

**Kurt:** I'm so sorry! Mr Schue decided that we're putting on a 'Night of Neglect' this Saturday :(

**Blaine:** A what?

**Kurt:** We can't afford the plane tickets to go to nationals, so to raise money we're going to put on a benefit and sell tickets, and we're only singing songs by neglected artists

**Blaine:** Oh okay... Well I understand, it would be a tragedy if you guys couldn't go to New York

**Kurt:** We can reschedule for another time?

**Blaine:** Sure :)

**Kurt:** Also we have to try and get as many of our friends to come and watch and... well you're kind of my only friend outside of glee club...

**Blaine:** You want me to come?

**Kurt:** You don't have to if you don't want to. But I could introduce you to my friends and maybe show you around my school... but if you don't want to it's fine!

**Blaine:** I'd love to go :)

**Kurt:** Are you sure?

**Blaine:** Definitely! I know I've seen you sing live before but I was a bit distracted by the whole 'OMG IS THAT KURT?' thing

**Kurt:** Cool so I'll see you Saturday and we'll have our date another time

**Kurt:** Not date! I meant to type dinner

**Kurt:** I don't know why I typed that

**Kurt:** I don't think it's a date..

**Blaine**: O...kay

**Kurt:** I have to go

**Kurt:** Because Finn's calling me

**Kurt:** He needs help with his homework

**Kurt:** French homework, he's awful at it

Kurt signed out of MSN and smacked his forehead on the desk. He was suprised that his desk didn't have a Kurt shaped dent in it by now.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling him," Kurt announced to his two best friends in the choir room.<p>

"You're telling him...?"

"That I like him," Kurt clarified.

Mercedes gasped and Rachel squeled, clapping her hands together.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked.

"I am. I have to," Kurt replied. "I just... I can't get him out of my head and I feel like I'm going crazy. I don't know how he'll react but either way I'll be able to stop thinking about it all the time."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tonight, after the show." Kurt said.

"That's perfect!" Rachel squealed. "When is he getting here?"

"Soon. He said he'd text me when he's outside," Kurt said nervously.

With impeccable timing Kurt's phone beeped, signally Blaine's arrival.

* * *

><p>Standing just inside the main entrance Kurt found Blaine waiting for him. It was the first time Kurt has seen him wearing something other than his Dalton uniform. He couldn't help but notice how adorable Blaine looked wearing a bowtie and with less gel in his hair<p>

"Hey, you made it," Kurt smiled.

"Of course!" Blaine replied. "Uh... am I really early or somthing?"

"Um no..." Kurt said, embarrassed. "I don't think many people are going to show up."

"Well I'll cheer really loud then."

"Everyone is just getting ready in the choir room, want to go in and say hi?"

"Sure," Blaine replied, although he looked a little nervous.

Kurt led him over to the choir room where everyone was so busy preparing for the show that they didn't notice them walk into the room. He pulled Blaine over to where Rachel and Mercedes were bickering about who would get to perform the final number to close the show.

"Ladies," Kurt said, in a very formal voice. "I'd like you to meet Blaine."

They looked up and squealed, startling Blaine.

"This is Rachel, and Mercedes."

"Kurt has told us so much about you!" Mercedes smiled.

"I hope you liked the video I sent you," Rachel winked.

"I did," Blaine grinned, until he caught the look of Kurt's face. "But uh... you should have asked Kurt's permission first, of course."

"Hey, who's this?" Finn walked over to them, joined by two other people.

"This is Blaine," Kurt announced. "Blaine this is my step brother Finn, his girlfriend Quinn and Puck."

Blaine held his hand out but no one took it.

"You were at regionals, you're one of the Warblers," Finn said.

"You here to spy, Bowtie?" Puck asked.

"The Warblers are already out of the competition, Genius," Quinn snapped. "It's nice to meet you Blaine." She shook his hand as Blaine looked at the other two, unsure about what he'd done.

"Guys! Calm down. This not a Jesse St James scenario," Kurt scolded. "Blaine is my friend and I invited him here. As both of you have failed to persuade anyone to attend, meaning Blaine is 1/5 of our audience, you should be a little nicer to him."

"We're about to start so Blaine should probably go take his seat." Finn said.

"Well as I'm apparently the only one left with manners I'll show you where the auditorium is." Kurt said, glaring at Finn.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked as they sat down in the auditorium.

"It's not you," Kurt assured him. "We've just had bad experiences with people from other glee clubs in the past."

The lights darkened and music started playing.

"Don't you have to go perform?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not up until after the interval," Kurt whispered.

They sat back watching Tina sing. They both watched in shock as the other audience members; Becky, Azimio, Jacob and Mr Ryerson boo'd through her entire performance.

"What are they doing?" Blaine asked looking horrified.

"I don't know, Coach Sylvester must be up to something."

"You think a _teacher_ is behind this?"

"It's kind of her mission to destroy glee club."

Blaine stared at him, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Hey don't look so upset," Kurt laughed. "We're tough, we can handle it."

Blaine didn't argue but he looked unconvinced.

"See!" Kurt pointed to the front row where Quinn was handing out boxes of saltwater taffy to the hecklers, successfully shutting them up while Mike performed a dance routine.

Blaine turned to look at him and smiled. Kurt found it difficult to resist the urge to reach out and stroke his face.

"It's the interval," Kurt said, "How would you like the grand tour?"

* * *

><p>"That's the choir room, of course." Kurt said leading Blaine down the corridor.<p>

"That's the Spanish classroom. The Library is just around the corner but I'll show you the locker room first."

Kurt pulled him into a dim room with benches and red lockers lining the wall.

"And... this is it."

Kurt was about to drag Blaine out of the room again when they heard the sound of a locker slam shut. Kurt frowned.

"Hello?" he called out.

With perhaps the worst timing imaginable, Dave Karofsky walked out from behind a row of lockers.

"Let's go see the Library," Kurt said quickly trying to pull Blaine away but he didn't move.

"This your boyfriend, Hummel?" Karofsky sneered.

"So what if I am?" Blaine said, stepping forward. "Why would that be any of your business?"

"It's my business when you come to my school spreading your fairy dust all over the place." he replied smugly.

"Blaine let's just go," Kurt said, trying to pull Blaine away again.

"Karofsky, right?" Blaine smirked.

Karofsky straightened up, his smugness fading slightly,

"Yeah? So"

"Kurt told me what you did," Blaine said calmly.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" said Karofsky, eyeing him dangerously.

"Don't try and pretend that the three of us don't know what's _really_ going on here. If you want to hide in the closet then that's fine, but don't take your anger out on us." Blaine said, starting to raise his voice.

Suddenly Karofsky charged forward pinning Blaine against a locker. Kurt moved to pull him off but Blaine, despite his size, had already shoved him away, sending Karofsky back into the opposite row of lockers. Kurt saw Blaine pull his arm back, fist raised.

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed his arm. "Don't..."

Blaine lowered his arm and stared at Karofsky, watching him straighten himself out and storm off.

"He's not worth it..." Kurt said in a small voice. Blaine looked at Kurt's hand, which Kurt realised was still gripping Blaine's arm. He let go quickly."I should go, I'm up next. Do you know your way back to the auditorium?"

Blaine nodded."Yeah, I'll see you after the show."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out from the wings to see Blaine sitting alone in the audience.<p>

"Where's everyone else?" he said in a low voice.

"Miss Holiday talked to them and they all left," Rachel whispered back. "You know you're breaking the rules right? Coldplay are _not_ a neglected artist."

"The song is neglected," Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"What? It's so not-"

"Give it a rest." Kurt hissed. He knew that it wasn't really that 'neglected' but he didn't care, he wanted to sing it.

Rachel stalked off and he heard Sam's announcement. Kurt walked onto the stage giving Blaine a small wave. Taking his position, he swayed slightly on the spot as the band started playing.

_**So I look in your direction  
>But you pay me no attention, do you?<br>I know you don't listen to me  
>'Cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?<strong>_

_**And on and on**_  
><em><strong>from the moment I wake<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the moment I sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just you try and stop me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting in line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to see if you care<strong>_

_**Did you want me to change**_  
><em><strong>Well I changed for good<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you'll always get your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanted to say<strong>_

_**Don't you shiver,**_  
><em><strong>shiver,<strong>_  
><em><strong>shiver<br>I'll always be waiting for you**_

Kurt sang at the empty seats. Only having one audience member didn't faze him, he usually stared over the heads of the audience anyway rather than making eye contact, giving the illusion that he was looking at the audience without getting distracted.

_**So you know how much I need you  
>But you never even see me, do you<br>And is this my final chance of getting you**_

_**And on and on**_  
><em><strong>From the moment I wake<strong>_  
><em><strong>To the moment I sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just you try and stop me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting in line<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just to see if you care<strong>_

_**Did you want me to change**_  
><em><strong>Well I changed for good<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I want you to know<strong>_  
><em><strong>That you'll always get your way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanted to say<strong>_

_**Don't you shiver**_  
><em><strong>Don't you shiver<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sing it loud and clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll always be waiting for you<strong>_

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and saw he was smiling at him. He smiled back and sang the rest of the song directly at him.

_**Yeah I'll always be waiting for you**_  
><em><strong>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah I'll always be waiting for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>For you I will always be waiting<strong>_

_**And it's you I see, but you don't see me**_  
><em><strong>And it's you I hear, so loud and clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>I sing it loud and clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll always be waiting for you<strong>_

_**So I look in your direction**_  
><em><strong>But you pay me no attention<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know how much I need you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you never even see me<strong>_

Blaine stood up and clapped as Kurt gracefully jumped down from the stage.

"What did you think?" Kurt said softly.

Blaine looked around. "Let's go somewhere more private."

Kurt let himself be led out of the auditorium and into an empty classroom.

"Why are we in here?" Kurt asked.

"I need to talk to you," Blaine said seriously.

"Good because... I need to talk to you too but we should wait until after the show."

"It can't wait." Blaine said standing between Kurt and the door.

"Mercedes is going to be on stage in a minute, she'll be angry if we're not there," Kurt pointed out.

"She won't notice we're gone."

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed. "Because at this point you're kind of our only audience so-"

His sentence faded as Blaine started moving towards him, his eyes staring at Kurt intently as he slowly leaned in. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to ignore his heart which was now pounding in his ears as he felt a pair of lips on his. Blaine's lips on his. Kurt leaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Blaine's face as he felt Blaine's hand on the back of his head, gently threading through his hair.

Eventually he pulled away, opening his eyes, watching Blaine open his.

"What was that?" Kurt gasped.

"That was uh- that was me asking you to go out with me, on a proper date," Blaine grinned. "It was supposed to come _before_ the kiss but you kind of wouldn't stop talking."

Kurt paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"So, will you go out with me?" Blaine repeated.

"I don't know," Kurt said coyly, "I'm a very busy person."

"Really?" Blaine said, pulling him into another kiss.

"How does Friday sound?" Kurt smiled, after they broke apart.


	29. Chapter 29

Kurt and Blaine sneaked back into the auditorium where the rest of the New Directions were watching Mercedes sing on the stage.

At the end of her song they stood up and clapped with everyone else.

"Where did you two disappear off to?" Finn frowned.

"I was just showing Blaine around the school," Kurt replied innocently. He looked over to Mercedes who was still on the stage making the 'call me' sign with her hands. Kurt discretely nodded at her.

"I'd better go," Blaine said, shrinking a little under Finn's gaze. "The show was really great though thank you for inviting me. I'll see you Friday, Kurt"

* * *

><p>"What's Friday?" Finn asked once they had left the school and were driving home.<p>

"Not that it's any of your business but we're going out on a date." Kurt replied.

"You and Blaine?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Me and Blaine," Kurt repeated.

"But... he's our competition."

"Didn't you listen to what Quinn said? He's not our competition anymore, and so what if he was? Would it kill you to be nice to him?"

"He'll be our competition next year, Kurt. Did you think about that?"

"You really think that he's going to ask me out on a date so he can spy on us _a year in advance_?"

"Hey Jessie transferred schools for almost a whole semester just to try and win regionals."

By they time they arrived home they were still bickering.

"I just think it's weird that the lead vocalist of an opposing teams wants to date you," Finn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt snapped. "Why is it so weird that someone would want to date me?"

"Because he only just met you at regionals!" Finn yelled.

"He _didn't_!" Kurt yelled back. "We've been friends for ages, which you'd know if you had bothered to ask!"

"Whoa what's going on here?" Burt said, entering the hallway. "What are you two fighting about?"

"Nothing," Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt has a date." Finn added, earning himself an angry glare from Kurt.

"Finn, why don't you go upstairs," Burt suggested. Finn took one last glance at Kurt before departing up the stairs.

"This date. Is it with a guy?" Burt asked once they heard Finn's bedroom door close.

"No, it's with a Llama," Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey! I just asked a question don't get snarky," Burt said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said quietly. "But I've just spent the last 10 minutes listening to Finn go on at me about it, I don't want to hear it from you too!"

"He's your brother now," Burt reasoned. "He's just looking out for you."

"I'm his brother too but you don't see me butting into his business and telling him what a humungous mistake I think _he's_ making by going back out with Quinn," Kurt argued.

"I'm not saying he's right, I'm just saying his heart's in the right place."

Kurt grumbled but he didn't say anything.

"So were you planning on telling me about this date?"

"Yes," Kurt said defensively. "But he asked me out literally an hour ago. I've not even told Mercedes yet!"

"Okay. Kurt, you know I trust you to make good decisions." Kurt smiled at his father's words. "But I want to meet this guy first."

"Fine. He's going to pick me up so you can meet him then."

Burt nodded. "Good. Now don't you have to call Mercedes or something?"

Kurt grinned and ran upstairs, a three-way conference call with Mercedes and Rachel was in order.

* * *

><p>Friday night soon came around and he spent the early evening trying on different outfits and texting photos to Mercedes. It was their first date and he wanted to look nice, but it <em>was<em> Breadstixs so he didn't want to look over the top either. Plus, he wasn't sure what Blaine would be wearing. He assumed it wouldn't be too dissimilar to what he'd worn at the night of neglect. In the end he settled on a silver shirt and black trousers with a dark waistcoat and texted Mercedes. Her reply came instantly: "Perfect!".

He heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

"What do you want?" he said snippily as Finn walked into the room.

"I wanted to talk to you," Finn said.

"I think you've talked enough," Kurt replied dismissively.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, Kurt."

Kurt looked at his stepbrother. "Well you did."

"I just remember... how crushed Rachel was after what she went through with Jessie. I really cared about Rachel, I still do, and it sucked seeing her like that." Finn shifted on the spot. "I care about you too now and I was just worried that the same thing might happen again."

"It won't," Kurt said softly. "Blaine isn't like that. You'll see for yourself when you get to know him."

"Yeah, maybe..."

They both heard the doorbell ring. "That'll be him," Kurt said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"You'd better get it then," Finn said when Kurt hadn't moved. "Before Burt does."

Kurt bolted down the stairs and reached the door just before his dad.

"Hi Blaine," he smiled.

"Hey," Blaine replied, looking at the man standing behind Kurt's shoulder.

"Oh, this is my father Burt Hummel. Dad, this is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Blaine said reaching to shake his hand.

"Call me Burt," he replied. "And I expect my son home by midnight."

"Of course," Blaine said. "That's when my car turns back into a pumpkin anyway."

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself laughing. "What?" came his dad's confused response.

"Uh... nothing it's just a bad Joke." Blaine mumbled.

"Ok, See you later!" Kurt called as he grabbed Blaine's arm to drag him away from the house.

"I bet your dad thinks I'm a moron," Blaine sighed as they walked down the path towards his car.

"I'm sure he just thinks that you're nervous," Kurt reassured him. "And he'll like you for actually caring enough to_ be_ nervous."

"I hope so... so let's go to Breadstix!"

* * *

><p>At breadstix the conversation flowed easily while they ate. Once their plates had been taken away and they were left sipping diet cokes, the conversation turned more serious.<p>

"This has been really nice," Kurt smiled. "I have to say... I was a little surprised when you asked me out."

"I wanted to ask you out at regionals but I guess I had to pluck up the courage first," Blaine said sheepishly.

"Well I'm glad you did."

"I do have a question for you though. Two questions actually."

"Go on..."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Ever since we started talking... overtime we just seemed to get closer and closer. I cared about you so much, even before I ever saw your face."

He laughed a little. "And then Rachel sent me that video and... I thought you were just about the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I knew I wanted more than friendship from you but there was the distance... and then I saw you at regionals."

Blaine reached over the table to hold Kurt's hand.

"You're witty and funny. You're brave and determined and... I'm so glad that I met you. I don't know if this is too soon. I mean, it doesn't feel too soon... it feels like I've been looking for you forever. Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt stared back at Blaine, his eyes felt slightly watery. "Well, after that speech how could I say no?"

He felt Blaine's hand on his tighten and cursed the table between them for preventing him from being able to lean over and kiss him.

"Wait," Kurt said suddenly.

"What?" Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand.

"You said there were two questions!"

"Ah yes! How do you feel about cheesy over-the-top romantic gestures?" Blaine asked, eyebrows raised.

"I get the feeling that I should be saying they're good?" Kurt replied, hesitantly.

Blaine nodded to someone Kurt couldn't see. He turned in his chair to see a dozen Warblers march into the restaurant and towards the stage. He turned back to ask what was going on but Blaine had already gotten up to stand on the stage with them.

"Hello Breadstix patrons," he spoke into the mic. "I hope you don't mind me and my group giving a short performance for my date over there."

A few of the girls who we're nearby were 'aw'ing while their dates were glaring at Blaine as if to say "Gee, thanks for showing us up, Buddy."

"This is for you, Kurt."

_**Drinking in the morning sun  
>Blinking in the morning sun<br>Shaking off a heavy one  
>Yeah, heavy like a loaded gun<strong>_

_**What made me behave that way?**_  
><em><strong>Using words I never say<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can only think it must be love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day<strong>_

_**Someone tell me how I feel**_  
><em><strong>It's silly wrong, but vivid right<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, kiss me like a final meal<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, kiss me like we die tonight<strong>_

_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes**_  
><em><strong>And only now I see the light<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, lying with you half awake<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stumbling over what to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day<strong>_

Blaine twisted the mic off the stand and walked towards their table, staring at Kurt who was blushing and shrinking back into his seat.

_**When my face is chamois creased  
>If you think I wink, I did<br>Laugh politely at repeats  
>Yeah, kiss me when my lips are thin<strong>_

He felt Blaine grab his hand and pull him towards the stage, walking backwards and singing directly at Kurt the whole time.

_**'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes  
>And only now I see the light<br>Yeah, lying with you half awake  
>Stumbling over what to say<br>Well, anyway, it's looking like a beautiful day  
><strong>_

As he stepped on the stage a mic was pushed into his hand. Well Kurt wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to sing and he joined in with the Warblers to sing the rest of the song.

_**So throw those curtains wide  
>One day like this a year would see me right<br>Throw those curtains wide  
>One day like this a year would see me right<strong>_

**_Throw those curtains wide_**  
><strong><em>One day like this a year would see me right<em>**  
><strong><em>Throw those curtains wide<em>**  
><strong><em>One day like this a year would see me right for life<em>**

**_'Cause holy cow, I love your eyes_**  
><strong><em>And only now I see the light<em>**

Singing with Blaine on the small stage he realised that this was the first time they had ever sang together. Hopefully the first of many. The first of many songs they would sing and also the first of many firsts they still had to look forward to. All the anguish and misery of the past year melted away as if they had been erased by this perfect moment that he was sharing with Blaine, and the knowledge of all the perfect moments yet to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Epilogue tomorrow. Oh my cries!

Edit: Forgot to mention, incase you didn't know and were wondering, the song is One Day Like This by Elbow


	30. Chapter 30  Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The doorbell rang and Kurt ran down the stairs.

"It'll get it! I'll get it!" he yelled.

He flung the door open and found himself face to face with his boyfriend.

"Hi Blaine!" He said, slightly out of breath.

"Hey Kurt! ...what are you wearing?" Blaine's eyes travelled down to Kurt's t-shirt which was plain white except for the black letters across the front spelling 'Likes Boys'.

"Oh, it's a glee club thing," Kurt shrugged, as if this was a phrase he said a lot to explain odd things. "I was about to get changed."

"Do you have to?" Blaine grinned, stepping over the threshold. "I kinda like it."

Kurt blushed. "I like it better when I've not been dancing in it for an hour. Give me 10 minutes to get changed then come upstairs."

"Sure," Blaine said, giving him a peck on the lips.

While Kurt ran back up the stairs, Blaine stepped into the family room where Finn was lounging across the couch.

"Blaine!" Finn quickly sat up and scooted across, making room for the other boy to sit. "You want to watch the game?"

"Ok, but just for 10 minutes," Blaine said, taking the recently vacated seat and launching into a discussion with Finn about football tactics.

15 minutes later they heard a cough from behind and they both turned to see Kurt standing there with his arms crossed.

"I was_ just_ about to come upstairs," Blaine said, jumping off the couch.

"You're going?" Finn asked. "But the game's almost finished."

Blaine looked over to Kurt who was raising his eyebrows.

"You can tell me the final score," Blaine said as they walked out of the room leaving a pouting Finn behind.

"I think I preferred it when Finn didn't like you," Kurt mumbled under his breath as they walked up the stairs.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing, sweetie." Kurt replied, closing his bedroom door behind them.

"Ooo Kurt's computer," Blaine said, jumping into the chair in front of the desk. "Where all the magic happens!"

Kurt threw a pillow at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't mind. Watch a movie?"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Kurt grinned, grabbing a DVD from his shelf.

"Excuse me," Kurt said, wheeling the Blaine filled computer chair out of the way so he could put the disc in the computer.

"Ah a rom-com," Blaine said, moving to sit on the bed.

"That's okay isn't it?" Kurt said uncertainly. "I think I've had my fill of horror movies."

"But they're so much fun to watch!"

"Not when I spend half the movie hiding in a pillow!" Kurt argued.

"But that's why it's so fun," Blaine whined. "I get to be your pillow and cuddle you."

Kurt almost changed his mind about his choice in film but snapped himself out of it.

"I know what you doing," he said with narrow eyes. "It's not going to work!"

He put the disc in the computer and settled onto his bed next to Blaine. "You still have to cuddle me though."

Kurt felt his arms wrap around him and he snuggled further into Blaine's side, resting his head on his shoulder.

Kurt blinked awake, realising he must have dozed off. He looked and saw that Blaine was tapping away on his phone, probably playing angry birds.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "You're supposed to be watching the movie, not playing on your phone."

"Says the guy who fell asleep?" Blaine laughed.

"I didn't," Kurt lied. "I was just resting my eyes."

"You wouldn't have fallen asleep if we were watching a horror film," he teased.

"Or a Disney film, right?"

Kurt giggled, remembering the first time he'd been in Blaine's bedroom and noticed the bookcase full of Disney DVDs. For the next week Kurt dropped random Disney quotes into their conversations as often as he could.

"I told you, I just have them for my cousins to watch when they come over," Blaine blushed.

He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who he realised was still tapping away on his phone.

"Blaaaine," Kurt whined. "You're not watching the movie with me."

"I am. I'm listening to it."

"...This scene is in Portuguese. There are subtitles on the screen."

"Okay okay," Blaine said, putting his phone way and leaning back to watch the Film.

A few seconds later Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket.

He narrowed his eyes at Blaine, who was watching the TV with an innocent expression on his face.

Rolling his eyes again he grabbed his phone to read his most recent text.

**Blaine:** I love you

It was the first time Blaine had said those words to him. Kurt looked up to see him facing the computer screen but watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

"You are such a dork," Kurt laughed. "And I love you too."

And he meant it. Blaine's arms tightened around him as Kurt leaned his head up to meet his lips. The film playing in the background was completely forgotten.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to every person that took the time to read this story, especially everyone who actually made it this far. If you did read the whole thing then please do submit a review to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is also welcome! Or feel free to send me a PM :).<strong>

**Unfortunately I probably won't write anymore set in this universe as for season 3 and onwards I'd imagine Kurt and Blaine's storyline to be almost identical to the TV show. If I do write another fic it probably won't be for a while as I now have my dissertation and exams to concentrate on. On the plus side it'll give me more time to plan ahead and write something with longer chapters and a heavier plot!**

**I won't bore you further. Once again thank you so much for making this fic so much fun to write by sending me your lovely comments and feedback. It's definitely helped me to get part way through this glee hiatus ;)**

**-Anna x**


End file.
